Mon fils Pyromage
by juliabakura
Summary: Vous vous êtes souvent demandé à quoi pouvez ressembler la vie du pyromage Balthazar Octavius Barnabé ? Venez découvrir son histoire, de la rencontre des parents, en passant par sa naissance, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec les autres aventuriers. Une histoire à découvrir sans attendre.
1. Prélude

_**Mon fils le pyromage.**_

Fandom : RPG Aventures

Type : Famillyship

Rating : G

Pairing :

Personnages existants :

-Enoch Papa Démon

-B.O.B Lennon. (Balthazar Octavius Barnabé.)

Personnages inventés :

-Léonard (le prénom est complètement inventé, je ne connais pas le prénom choisi) Lennon : papa Boulanger

-Maria Lennon : Maman de B.O.B.

-Louise : Tante de B.O.B

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ces créateurs : Mahyar et Bob Lennon. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction n'est en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Prélude : Mes pères.**_

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon est un pyromage, demi-diable, banni de son école, la Tour Rouge. Usant de sa magie pour essayer de venir aux autres, il accompagne un paladin de la lumière Théo de Silverberg, un Nain mécanicien Grunlek, un demi-élémentaire d'eau Shinddha Kory afin de voyager dans le monde et d'aider le plus de personne possible.

Mais récemment, B.O.B voit son passé être dévoilé à ses amis. Même si ces derniers savent qu'il est un semi-démon. Il est possible que son âme tombe entre les mains des démons. Il sera tuer par ses propres amis. Le mage sait qu'un jour tous ses secrets seront révélé. Depuis la présentation entre ses amis et son père démoniaque, B.O.B a du donner plus de détails sur son passé. Sur des détails qui jusque là restait dans l'ombre.

Il allait devoir raconter ses origines, son histoire, son village, son père démoniaque qu'il n'a pas vu depuis une dizaine d'année et les effort fait par son père adoptif.

Dans un petit village lointain, une autre personne se pose aussi une question. Un homme d'un âge assez avancé. Entre la quarantaine et la cinquantaine d'année. Il travaille dans ses fours avec ses apprentis dans une boulangerie, ainsi que le futur gérant de son affaire.

L'homme a bien eu un fils. Même si ce dernier n'est pas la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Il est l'enfant de la femme qu'il aime et aimera pour toujours. En regardant les flammes de son four, une pointe de nostalgie envahi l'esprit du boulanger Léonard Lennon. Les flammes sont pour lui toujours le lien qu'il a avec son fils adoptif, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Le père adoptif se remémore souvent tout les instants passés, avant et après la naissance du pyromage.

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1 : le Boulanger

_**Chapitre 1 : Le Boulanger.**_

Léonard Lennon est un boulanger d'une vingtaine d'année dans un petit village pas forcément riche, ni pauvre d'ailleurs. Il vit de ces revenus de boulanger, travaillant dur, se levant avant les premiers rayons du soleil pour mettre ses mains dans la farine afin de former des petites miches, de les installer dans son four pour cuire dés l'arrivé de ses apprentis boulanger.

Le pain doit être prêt avant que les clients n'arrivent et viennent l'acheter. C'est l'aliment qui permet de nourrir bien des familles.

Une famille. C'est se dont rêve ce boulanger. Une famille, une femme, des enfants. Avec l'hiver rugueux que le village a vécu, les maladies ont été présente et ses parents n'ont malheureusement pas survécu. La peine naissant dans le cœur, Léonard n'oublie pas que les habitants ont besoin de pain pour vivre. La vie continue, lui a enseigné son père. Un homme doit être fort, pour aider sa famille dans les moments difficiles. Un homme doit savoir tenir ses promesses, ses convictions, ses valeurs, pour porter sa famille le plus loin possible. Un homme doit savoir retenir sa colère quand elle essaye de vous submerger. Car la colère n'est pas bonne conseillère. Elle engage plus de conflit, qu'elle n'en résout. Ceux sont les valeurs que Léonard défend.

Une famille, se répète-t-il mentalement en regardant la jeune Maria et sa sœur Louise âgée toute deux de 18 ans. Elles sont surement les dernières femmes encore célibataires et dont le cœur reste à prendre. Deux femmes que le jeune homme a connu depuis son enfance.

La première possède de long cheveux ondulés châtains foncés, de beaux yeux verts, des traits fins et une peau blanche et fine.

La seconde possède des cheveux blonds comme le blé, les lèvres rouges sang et les yeux noisettes et des traits plutôt rondelets qui donne le charme d'une poupée en porcelaine.

A chaque visite des deux demoiselles dans la boulangerie, le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. En effet, depuis leur enfance, Léonard garde au plus profond de lui, un amour secret pour la jeune Maria. Cependant, l'homme robuste et travailleur a un grand défaut : sa timidité. Ils ont partagé leurs jeux étant enfants, mais avec la puberté et le travail, l'écart s'est accentué. Aussi, il n'a jamais demandé à la jolie demoiselle de partager un peu de temps, de se découvrir un peu plus et peut être de fonder une famille avec le temps.

L'éloignement s'est fait aussi à cause de rumeurs qui circule depuis quelques années dans le petit village. Les aînées du villages, assises sur des bancs, racontent aux enfants de bien belles histoires. Mais aussi quelques rumeurs. L'une d'entre elle raconte que Louise, la sœur cadette de Maria participerai à des messes noires invoquant des démons. Elles prétendent que c'est à cause d'elle que l'hiver a été si rude cette année.

Au début, personne n'a crut à la rumeur. Hélas, un soir, un garde a retrouvé Louise dans la rue, se promenant avec un grand manteau noir. Tout de suite, les rumeurs ont augmenté sur sa personne. La famille honteuse de ces histoires se fait de plus en plus discrètes. Et des rondes sont organisées chaque nuit à la demande des plus superstitieux. Mais jamais aucune preuve de sabbat ou messe noire a vu le jour.

Léonard ne croit pas à ces rumeurs de bonnes vieilles. Pour lui, ce n'est que des histoires pour effrayer les enfants. Comme quand elles racontent que des créatures viles et terribles rentreraient dans le village, si les enfants tentent de sortir sans l'aide des adultes. Léonard connait les dangers du monde extérieur de la part des voyageurs et des mercenaires. Mais il sait que ces derniers ne sont pas aussi proches que les vieilles ont raconté aux enfants. Ce n'était que des histoires pour les effrayer et les inciter à ne pas quitter le village.

Enfant, Léonard aussi a écouté ce genre d'histoire, ainsi que les récits des voyageurs, des marchands, des mercenaires. Il n'a jamais eu envie de quitter son village. Il est né ici, a grandi, travaille dans l'affaire que ses parents lui ont légué. Il espère voir naître ses enfant ici, vieillir avec sa femme et mourir dans ce lieu.

Revenons au temps présent. Maria et Louise, ces deux charmantes demoiselles se rendent au comptoir de notre bon boulanger et commandent un pain pour leur famille.

 **"Cela fait trois pièces d'argents"** murmure Léonard intimidé.

Louise tend les petites pièces afin de les déposer délicatement dans la main robuste et attaqué par ce dur labeur, en échange du pain. Les pièces sonnent dans la main du grand homme costaud, tandis que Louise lui sourit en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Maria ne prononce aucun mot restant très calme, polie, silencieuse comme une petite fille sage.

Léonard essaye de dire un compliment sur Maria. Qu'elle est l'intéressante. Il veut même essayer de l'inviter à la fête des moisson. Hélas la voix ne sort pas. Il peste contre lui même d'être si timide. De ne pas savoir séduire la demoiselle. Il se maudit et pense que sa chance lui passe encore une fois sous son nez.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'apprête à partir en direction de leur maison, avant de retourner à leur travail de couturière, Léonard les observe avant de baisser les yeux et de retourner vers ses fourneaux. Puis, à la bordure de la porte, Maria se retourne et dit d'une voix audible mais un peu hésitante, les mains accrochées à sa robe, le rouge colorant ses joues :

 **"Monsieur Lennon! Est-ce que vous voudriez bien venir avec moi au festival des moissons la semaine prochaine ?"**

Léonard se retourne à son tour et met quelques secondes à observer la demoiselle. Cette dernière a prit son courage à deux mains pour lui proposer se qu'il avait dans la tête. Avec une voix un peu tremblante et les mêmes teintures sur ses joues il lui répond :

 **"Je serai ravi de vous accompagné Mademoiselle Maria."**

La demoiselle effarouchée lui offre alors le plus beau sourire qu'il n'a jamais vu, faisant battre son cœur à tout rompre, éblouissant ses yeux de mille feux pour cette femme.

 **"J'en suis ravie."** sourit-elle.

 **"Je viendrai vous chercher au puits la semaine peu avant que le festival commence mademoiselle Maria."** prononce difficilement Léonard les joues rougeoyante.

 **"Merci. Tenez."** ajoute Maria en lui tendant un mouchoir où le mot : "Maria" est brodé en petite couture rouge. "Comme ça vous ne m'oublierai pas." finit-elle avant de partir toute guillerette.

Une fois partie, Léonard remarque les réactions des autres clients et de ses apprentis. Certains sont amusés de voir un grand homme comme lui être aussi timide face à la belle demoiselle. D'autres sont ravis de voir enfin l'homme aller vers la femme qu'il admire et pouvoir vivre une expérience importante dans la vie.

Louise a tout entendu de la demande de son aîné envers le boulanger. Ensemble elle rentrent dans la maison sans attendre. L'aînée joyeuse se rend immédiatement dans les cuisines pour préparer le repas de la famille, tandis que la cadette aux cheveux blonds prétexte aller chercher quelques affaires pour leur travail d'après midi, pour monter dans sa chambre. Une fois seule, elle pose la main à son ventre, lâchant une grimace de douleur. Elle observe aussi une perte de sang et contient en elle des larmes de colère et des tristesse.

 _ **"Je l'ai encore perdu. Monseigneur ne va pas être ravi de savoir cela. Il faut plus de pratiquante. Plus de personnes pour tenter de mettre au monde la semence de cet être, incroyable et sublime. Il me faut d'autre personne."**_ pense la demoiselle avant qu'une idée ne parcourt sa petite tête blonde. _ **"Mais oui, c'est ça. Ma sœur est si naïve, si pure. Monseigneur sera sans nul doute heureux de pouvoir tenter avec elle cette expérience magique. Il faut qu'elle m'accompagne la prochaine fois. Oui, je suis sure que cela marchera."**_

Une partie de la conscience de Louise a maintenu le secret de ses sorties secrètes à sa sœur pendant bien des années. Peut être pour la protéger ? Peut être par peur que la jalousie entache leur lien familial ? Ou par peur qu'elle ne devienne la favorite de son seigneur ? Avec le temps, les barrières ont finalement cédé. Et maintenant, pour l'amour de cet être, Louise est prête à offrir en sacrifice sa propre sœur, juste pour l'envie de donner une semence à cette créature des ténèbres. Louise planifie dans sa tête le meilleur moyen d'attirer sa sœur dans les bras de cet être, lors du prochain sabbat qui se déroulera après la fête de la moisson.

 **A suivre...**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le festival

_**Chapitre 2 : Le festival.**_

* * *

Les jours et les nuits passent rapidement quand on décompte les jours dans sa tête.

Même si son cœur et son esprit sont perturbés par l'envie d'aller partager un peu de temps avec l'être aimé, Léonard est toujours impliqué dans son travail. Il utilise son temps libre pour chercher une idée de cadeau à faire à la demoiselle. Il se remémore les traditions de cette fête, se souvient que les marchands, les cuisiniers, les bardes, les familles, les voyageurs et encore beaucoup de monde viennent dans les différents villages pour remercier les paysans, les fermiers, les éleveurs du travail réalisé durant l'année. C'est le moment où ces derniers sont récompensés, car une fois que l'hiver arrive, ils ne peuvent pas travailler leur terre, ni nourrir les animaux dans les grandes prairies. Parfois l'intendant de la région passe pour saluer ou ouvrir le festival, participer à la fête en offrant aux plus jeunes des friandises venant de la ville, ou leur faire découvrir des curiosités. Si ce dernier se déplace, Léonard est sur que le bouffon serait présent aussi. Car l'intendant de la région est connu pour aimer entendre des rires autour de lui, quitte à se que le bouffon se moque justement de l'homme qui le paie.

Grignotant sur ses heures de sommeil, Léonard cherche le présent parfait pour la séduire. Il n'est pas un riche homme et il ne peut pas acheter de belles toilettes, ni de parfum. Il trouve inutile d'aller couper des fleurs pour les offrir, préférant les voir s'épanouir dans la nature. Soudain, il voit, sur une vielle étagère, un cahier assez ancien. Bien que n'ayant qu'une petite éducation, l'homme sait lire les mots simples. Il sait aussi écrire, même si son écriture est en pate des mouches. A l'intérieur de ce petit carnet, Léonard voit deux recettes : le gâteau de la lune et le gâteau du soleil en portion d'une personne.

Le boulanger se rappelle d'une histoire que son père lui a raconté quand il n'était qu'un enfant. Une romance d'un boulanger et d'une bergère, l'histoire d'amour de ses parents. De leur rencontre, jusqu'au mariage. Le boulanger pour séduire sa belle a préparé un petit gâteau durant la nuit appelé le gâteau de la lune. Il a mit à l'intérieur de nombreux ingrédient simple et facile à trouver. Même simple, le gâteau était délicieux. Il l'était encore d'avantage, quand le boulanger ajouta son ingrédient magique : une pincée d'amour. A la lumière de l'astre discret, le gâteau est préparé en avant de l'offrir à la belle demoiselle, cachée à l'abri du regard des autres, pour demander si cette dernière acceptait ses sentiments, en le croquant ou le mangeant. La bergère a croqué cet aliment devant le boulanger. Puis la vie reprenait son cours. Après quelques temps ensemble, l'amour du boulanger et de la bergère demeurait intact. Afin de lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et pour lui demander sa main, le boulanger préparait un second gâteau. Celui du soleil. La préparation se faisait à la lumière du jour, au nez et à la vue de tous, comme l'astre du soleil présent pour tous. Les ingrédients étaient plus couteux. Les préparations plus longues. Le seul élément qui ne changeait dans les deux préparations était tout l'amour qu'il portait à la personne pour qui il préparait la gourmandise. Une fois prêt, il devait offrir à la personne aimée, en journée, le gâteau. Puis, si la demoiselle partageait ses sentiments, elle devait sortir en pleine rue et devant tout le monde croquer la gourmandise pour prouver que leur couple était solide et qu'il se marierai dans l'année.

Souriant en se rappelant de cette belle histoire, Léonard prend la recette du gâteau de la lune pour le préparer, comme son père l'a fait avant lui.

De son côté, Maria aussi se prépare pour la fête des moissons. Afin d'être de toute beauté le jour venu. Elle coud sa robe, avec un morceau de tissu en soie rouge. Elle a acheté au marché avec son propre argent. Elle a toujours aimé faire des broderies qui sont appréciées par les clients. En sifflotant, elle travaille durant son temps libre, entre les tâches à la maison et ses travaux. Un jour cependant, Louise toque doucement à la porte de son aînée. Maria accueille sa petite sœur, toujours à l'écoute de ses proches.

 **"Louise ? Que veux-tu ma sœur ?"** demande-t-elle un sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres. Maria semble être épanouie depuis qu'elle a demandé à ce jeune homme de la suivre dans ce festival.

 **"Je suis désolée de te déranger pendant ton travail. Mais j'aurais besoin de toi pour le soir du festival."** explique sa sœur.

Le visage de Maria semble être un peu inquiète en voyant sa sœur parler de cette manière. Une voix un peu triste.

 **"Que se passe-t-il ?"**

 **"La...La rumeur, qui a circulé en ville, est un peu en vraie. Je sortais bien le soir, mais pour aller voir quelqu'un que j'aime énormément. J'aurai voulu aller avec lui à la fête. Mais il ne peut pas se promener avec moi. Nous ne sommes pas pareil. Il m'a proposé de le revoir le soir du festival à l'église. Mais avec le couvre feu..."** sanglote la cadette.

 **"Oh. Ma pauvre."** répond la demoiselle en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

 **"Je voulais, comme toi, me promener main dans la main avec l'homme que j'aime. Mais je ne pourrai pas. Les rumeurs du village feront que les parents vont m'interdire d'aller le voir ce fameux soir. Et il va penser que je l'ai oublié."**

 **"C'était pour cette raison ?"**

 **"Oui. Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. D'autres femmes viennent voir l'amour de leur vie dans cette église, car nous ne pouvons pas vivre notre amour à la lumière du jour. Je pense que tu me comprends, toi qui aura la chance de pouvoir aller avec ton boulanger à la fête des moissons."**

Attendrie par le récit, Maria lui prend les mains et sourit grandement en séchant les larmes de sa sœur.

 **"Ecoute, j'ai peut être une idée. Il existe une vieille tradition pour le soir des moissons, les anciennes du village nous l'ont raconté quand nous étions petite. A partir du soir des festivités jusqu'au levé du soleil, les jeunes filles vierges peuvent aller prier les cieux dans l'église, afin de les remercier pour les récoltes. Nous pourrions ensemble prévenir tout le monde, que nous allons prier ce fameux soir. Tu pourra rejoindre ton amant, ainsi que tes amies, si leurs amants seront présent le même soir. Je prierai pour vous toutes, pour vous promener à la belle étoile. Avant les premiers rayons du soleil, vous me rejoindrez pour terminer nos prières. Et nous rentrerons toutes chez nous au lever du jour. Qu'en penses-tu ?"**

Louise prend sa sœur dans ses bras en la remerciant mille fois. Dans sa tête, la demoiselle se réjouit d'avoir réussi à attirer sa sœur dans son piège. Louise sort de la pièce, en lui promettant de l'aider dans la conquête du cœur de Léonard.

Ce que l'aînée ignore, est que la petite sœur se réjouit de pouvoir l'attirer dans son piège. Aucun remord nait dans son cœur, car le désir d'offrir une semence à cet être de toute puissance est plus fort.

Le fameux jour arrive et chacun dans son coin a terminé ses préparatifs.

Les rayons du soleil se lève, chacun s'affère à être présentable. Les marchands sont arrivés de loin pour venir admirer cette fête. Parmi les voyageurs, un fait rare anime tout le village, un paladin de la lumière a reçu comme mission de protéger les marchands afin d'assurer leur sécurité. Des mercenaires et aventuriers prennent un peu de repos dans ce village, profitant de la fête pour faire plus ample connaissance avec les traditions et habitudes des villageois. L'arrivée de ces personnes permet au village et surtout aux paysans d'avoir un petit pécule pour les aider durant l'hiver et reprendre la culture de leur terre au printemps. Pour les anciens du village, cela permet aussi de donner un peu plus d'éducation aux plus jeunes et d'aider à la réparation des maisons ayant subi quelques dommage à cause des intempéries.

Une nouvelle parcourt tout le village, car l'intendant a prévenu de son arrivé pour l'ouverture du festival, accompagné de sa garde personnelle. Tous les habitants sont ravis d'apprendre que leur protecteur vient au plus prés d'eux pour voir son peuple et partager du temps avec eux.

Léonard attrape ses affaire. Ses vêtements sont simples, il n'a pas de belles parures, préférant le confort de ses vêtements classiques. Ce n'est pas ceux de son travail, juste ceux d'un citoyen. Il prend le fameux gâteau qu'il met dans une sacoche. Puis il se rend vers le lieu de son rendez-vous, le puits où il sait que Maria l'attend. En ce mettant en marche, Léonard voit que le puits semble être un lieu de rendez-vous classique pour les couples, car de nombreux hommes sont autour de celui-ci. Au départ, il croit qu'ils attendent simplement leur âme sœur. Pourtant, le boulanger ne reconnaît aucun visage parmi les hommes présent. D'ailleurs, ces derniers semble être d'avantage des mercenaires, des aventuriers que des villageois. Tous semblent regarder dans le même sens. Léonard ne s'inquiète pas, essaye de retrouver sa belle. Son attention se porte sur le même endroit que les autres hommes, quand il entend derrière cette foule la voix de la femme qu'il aime refusant toutes les avances de ces derniers en indiquant qu'elle attend quelqu'un.

Rapidement, Léonard se retourne et prononce d'une voix forte et assurée, oubliant sa timidité, face à ces autres hommes qui tentent de séduire sa belle :

 **"Maria ! Je suis ici."**

La demoiselle sort de la foule pour se rendre aux côtés de Léonard. En arrivant, elle montre qu'elle a confectionné de ses mains expertes, une magnifique robe de soie rouge. La demoiselle a brodé au fil doré du pain, des épis de blé, des sacs de farines ainsi que de magnifiques gâteaux. Sur le visage, elle a posé un léger maquillage. Les yeux ressortent grâce à un fard à paupière vert pastel. Le rouge sur ses lèvres est semblable à la couleur de la robe qu'elle porte et du feu que le boulanger doit attiser chaque matin, pour cuire son pain. Maria a attaché ses cheveux en une longue et magnifique tresse, semblable au brioche tressée que le boulanger fabrique pendant l'hiver.

Les courtisans de la demoiselle sont déçus que le cœur de la demoiselle soit déjà prit, par une personne du village. Les trois quarts de ces hommes renoncent, surtout les voyageurs, ils n'ont pas l'ambition de fonder une famille et de se poser. D'autres, un peu plus stupide et ne désirant que de passer une nuit avec la demoiselle, préparent leurs argents ou des menaces envers le boulanger. Malheureusement pour eux, le paladin est resté dans les environs pour faire comprendre qu'ils sont dans un lieu public, une fête. Le paladin insiste sur le fait de ne pas déranger les personnes, sinon, il se chargerai de sanctionner les dissidents.

Léonard prend par le bras la demoiselle, retrouvant un peu de confiance en lui et surtout étant séduit par elle.

 **"Vous êtes magnifique."** commence-t-il peu sur de lui pour prononcer de belles paroles.

 **"Merci."** sourit-elle ravie de voir que les efforts faits durant tout ce temps, ont porté ces fruits.

Un petit silence s'installe dans le couple. Ils se dirigent calmement vers l'estrade installée pour la présence de l'intendant. Sur celle-ci, un bouffon se montre en spectacle devant les petits et les grands. Parodiant les soldats, les mercenaires, parfois mêmes les paysans et l'intendant, dans le seul but de faire rire les personnes aux alentours. Il réussi admirablement, amusant tout le monde, même l'intendant présent et acceptant la dérision de sa personne. Le paladin reste muet face à ces provocations, préférant de loin veiller qu'aucun voleur ne vienne gâcher la fête. Puis c'est au tour de l'intendant d'ouvrir les festivités. Il monte les marches pour se rendre sur cet estrade. Les bardes et musiciens cessent leur activité. Le bouffon se cache et cesse de faire rire le peuple.

 **"Bien. Ravi de vous voir, vous, paysans, fermiers, marchands, boulangers, maréchal ferrant, poissonniers, couturières et toutes les personnes faisant de ce village et de cette région une grande fierté. Afin de vous remercier de tous vos efforts durant l'année, de cette magnifique récolte qui nous aidera à passer l'hiver sans crainte. Je déclare le festival des moissons ouvert ! Monsieur le paladin de la lumière. Nous feriez-vous l'honneur de couper cette banderole ?"**

L'intendant fait signe au paladin de monter sur l'estrade. L'homme s'y rend et de son épée coupe la banderole, sous les applaudissements.

Ainsi commence cette merveilleuse journée. La fête est paisible et riche en émotion. Les enfants s'amusent avec le bouffon, ou se précipite vers différents marchands pour déguster quelques friandises venant du monde extérieur. Certains peuvent même approcher l'intendant et le paladin qui veille continuellement sur les festivités et la sécurité des participants.

Les hommes et les femmes dansent en couple au son des musiques produites par les bardes et les musiciens. Certains hommes, pour montrer leur force et leur bravoure aux catherinettes, s'affrontent dans des tournois où ils essayent de couper des buches avec le moins de coups possible. Ou dans des duels à l'épée qui s'arrêtent quand l'un des adversaire est désarmé, ou au premier sang.

Des fermiers participent aux concours des légumes les plus gros de leur région. Des juges viennent voir leurs légumes, tournent dans différents villages avant de remettre les résultats à l'intendant. Ce dernier récompense le grand gagnant en offrant sa reconnaissance et une bourse de 100 pièces d'or.

Les femmes avec jeunes enfants s'amusent sur les différents animaux de la ferme présents. Les agneaux sont souvent les animaux les plus appréciés par ces derniers.

Les couples se déclarent aussi leur amour, grâce à la création de poèmes, avec la participation des troubadours. Ou par le biais des marchands ayant créés des friandises nommées les pommes d'amours.

Le couple Maria et Léonard se promènent entre les différents stands des marchands et des artisans du village.

Les regards des hommes se tournent vers la belle Maria, séduits par sa grande beauté. Le couple ne semble pas tellement déranger, car ils sont sur leur petit nuage. Ensemble ils s'amusent dans les différents stands. La timidité laisse la place à l'affection. Les barrières se brisent peu à peu. Léonard se sent de plus en plus amoureux de la jeune femme et découvre des aspects chez elle qui l'attire. Sa culture, ses connaissances, sa générosité, son savoir-vivre, sa délicatesse et sa tendresse.

Maria est elle aussi sous le charme de l'homme, qui n'a pas excessivement pris soin de sa toilette. Il a une hygiène normale, mais n'est pas attiré par la séduction avec l'aide de mixtures ou des habits. Cela ne la gêne nullement, car il lui montre combien il est simple, tendre, droit, loyal, tourné vers la famille et ouvert d'esprit.

Malgré sa grande timidité, cela ne le gêne pas de voir des personnes venir d'autres horizons, d'autres rangs se mélanger à eux. Il partagera volontiers une pinte avec ces hommes, si ces derniers le demande. Il écoute avec attention leurs voyages, leurs aventures et lui ne se plaint pas de la vie dans son village.

Elle reconnait à sa manière de parler, sa façon de se comporter et puis à toutes ces années où elle l'observe qu'il est quelqu'un sur qui l'on peut compter lors des moments difficiles. Il ne reculera pas devant les responsabilités. Contrairement à certains mercenaires étant de passage dans ce village, faisant des enfants à des femmes et les laissant les élever seules dans leur village sans donner de nouvelles aux enfants orphelins de père. Ne connaissant pas leurs origines. Dans les yeux et l'esprit de Maria, Léonard est le mari idéal et probablement un futur bon père pour sa famille.

Les heures passent, le temps défile si rapidement, que sans se rendre compte, un petit voleur passe entre les différents participants, pousse la belle Maria qui a failli tomber par terre, elle est rattrapée de justesse par Léonard. Leur yeux du Boulanger se plongent dans ceux de la jeune couturière. Le temps semble s'arrêter. L'univers entier ne semble plus exister. Ou du moins, leur univers semble être connecté entre eux par le biais de leurs prunelles.

Soudain le paladin les ramène à la réalité, quand il passe non loin d'eux en attrapant le voleur hurlant à ce dernier : **"Rend à cet homme se que tu as volé !"**

Le voleur, terrifié, rend son butin au paladin alors avant d'être livré aux soldats.

 **"Tenez brave Boulanger, vous et votre dame ne serez plus déranger par ce vil individus. Je m'excuse d'avoir interrompu votre moment de tendresse."** regrette le paladin avant de rendre le butin et de veiller sur le festival.

Les deux jeunes gens remercient le paladin de les avoir aider. Le boulanger en est encore plus rassuré, car dans la bourse, il n'y a pas de l'argent, mais le gâteau de la lune. Il se rend avec la demoiselle, dans un coin un peu plus calme, pour le lui offrir, racontant en même temps l'anecdote de la rencontre de ses parents concernant ce gâteau. La demoiselle boit les paroles, aimant les histoires romantiques comme celles ci. Les histoires vraies et pleines de charmes.

Alors qu'il lui offre ce présent, la demoiselle lui sourit et croque dans le gâteau, preuve qu'elle accepte que les deux êtres se revoient et acceptent d'aller un peu plus loin dans leur relation.

Les deux êtres continuent de parler, de leur rêve, de leur vie, de leur envie de fonder leur famille. Puis le temps passe. Trop rapidement pour Léonard, qui sait que la demoiselle doit aller prier les cieux, accompagnée de sa sœur et du paladin qui veillera sur l'église pendant leur prière. Le jeune homme raccompagne la demoiselle auprès de sa sœur Louise et du Paladin.

 **"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cher boulanger. Je veillerai sur elles. Vous n'aurez rien à craindre."** commence le paladin d'une voix audible, avant de lui murmurer **"Je vous ramènerai votre prétendante et je prierai pour votre bonheur dans votre couple. Comme l'a fait pour moi, d'autres paladins pour ma femme et mon fils."**

Le boulanger est rassuré en laissant sa bien aimée dans les mains de cet homme, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier n'est pas là pour lui créer des ennuis. Il salue la jeune demoiselle par un signe de la main, comme le fait la plupart des personnes, pendant l'acensions des deux demoiselles vers l'église.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le sabbat

_**Chapitre 3 : Le sabbat**_

* * *

Maria, Louise et le Paladin marchent pour se rendre à l'église à l'extérieur du village. Elle est sur un chemin légèrement rocailleux et en hauteur. Surplombant l'ensemble des villages et non loin d'une forêt gigantesque. Cela permet à tous les villageois de la région de se réunir dans un seul lieu de culte.

Personne d'autre ne vient prier les cieux pour les remercier, pour leurs récoltes. Le Paladin est ravi d'accompagner ces deux demoiselles qui maintiennent cette ancienne tradition.

Il leur faut environ une heure pour arriver jusqu'à l'église. Le paladin ouvre la porte afin de s'assurer que personne n'a saccagé le lieu de culte. Et quelle est sa surprise en voyant des symboles sataniques à l'intérieur de cet espace consacré aux cieux, des traces de cercles magiques ainsi que des crânes possédants des bougies noires.

 **"Qu'est-ce c'est que..."** commence le paladin avant d'entendre un léger sifflement et de recevoir sur une partie non protégée de son armure, à savoir un espace très fin au niveau du cou, une aiguille se plante au creux de son cou.

Elle a l'effet de rendre somnolent le guerrier de foi qui sent ses jambes faiblir. Sa vue baisse. Son corps tremble avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, complètement inconscient.

Maria pose ses deux mains devant la bouche, afin de taire un petit gémissement de surprise. Elle voit alors une dizaine de femmes venant pratiquement dévêtues pour effectuer un bien étrange rituel.

Maria veut s'enfuir, mais Louise l'en empêche en lui expliquant se qu'il va se passer.

 **"Ma chère sœur. Tu m'as promis de m'aider. Mon bien aimé va bientôt arrivé. Il va apparaître dans cet espace dans peu de temps. Il va choisir sa promise et essayer d'avoir des enfants avec nous."**

 **"Je ne veux pas. Je veux partir, laisse moi."** se débat Maria, en essayant de sortir.

Néanmoins, l'ensemble des femmes présentes, que Maria ne connait pas l'empêche de partir, en lui attachant les mains et les pieds. Elle est mise dans le cercle avec le groupe.

Elles murmurent quelques implorations d'une langue que la jeune Maria ne comprend pas. Des larmes perlent le long de ses joues, en regardant sa sœur et les autres femmes qui se mettent à nues pour continuer leurs sollicitations envers non pas un dieu, mais un démon.

Maria tremble de peur. Pour se rassurer, elle imagine que son boulanger Léonard viendra la sauver. Elle s'imagine le visage de son bien aimé pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Elle repense au moment magique qu'elle a vécu dans la journée afin de ne pas être obscurcie par les ténèbres.

Elle se rappelle de ce gâteau de Lune et de cette anecdote que Léonard a raconté. Elle espère secrètement qu'une aide va venir. Mais son regard plein d'espoir ne voit que des ténèbres, quand du cercle magique, sort un être dont elle n'arrive pas décrire la forme.

Elle s'imagine immédiatement un grand démon rouge, à la langue fourchue, les cornes poussant sur sa tête. Des crocs à la place des dents, une longue barbe noire et des yeux jaunes. Cruel, voulant manger des êtres humains. Et voulant anéantir toute vie sur terre.

Alors qu'elle ferme les yeux, elle sent une légère odeur de souffre. Toutes les femmes appellent ce démon, avec une voix mielleuse :

 **"Monseigneur, Enoch. Nous sommes prêtes à devenir les mères de vos enfants. Donnez nous la beauté, la longévité et surtout votre amour. Nous sommes vos adoratrices."**

Maria reste en position fœtale, tandis que des pas se dirigent vers elle, qu'ils s'arrêtent juste à son niveau et qu'une voix douce et délicate d'homme se fait entendre.

 **"Je vois que vous avez invité une nouvelle venue dans notre cercle."**

Maria lève les yeux pour observer l'origine de la voix. Elle voit au lieu du démon qu'elle a imaginé, un homme, aux vêtements style dandy, au sourire un peu narquois et d'un grand charisme. Mais une puissante aura se fait ressentir, faisant comprendre qu'il n'est pas de ce monde.

La pluie à l'extérieur tombe en rafale. Les éclairs zèbrent le ciel, tandis que le regard doré, seul trait identique à l'imagination de la femme, se plonge dans ses pupilles.

 **"Mais que vois-je, elle est ravissante."** souffle-t-il en prenant dans sa main, le visage terrifiée de la couturière.

Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la taille de la demoiselle et met son nez au plus près de son cou.

 **"Quelle odeur délicieuse. Pure et naïve. Innocente. Même si je sens en toi une once d'espoir. Serais-ce à cause d'un amour porté envers un autre homme ?"**

Maria n'ose pas répondre, par peur de provoquer la colère du démon. Louise et les autres femmes ricanent de la crainte de la nouvelle venue. Aucune semble craindre le démon. Comme si pour elles, il est tout à fait naturel de le voir, de lui offrir leurs attentions et leurs corps pour devenir mères de sa progéniture. Comme si, la sœur innocente, la Louise terrifiée par l'obscurité, qu'a connue l'aînée, a été manipulée par le charme de cet être.

 **"Détends toi, je ne vais te manger. Je vais même te donner mon nom : Enoch."** ricane le démon en délivrant de ses attaches la demoiselle.

La couturière ne se défend pas, n'essaye nullement à s'enfuir, appréhendant les pouvoirs du tentateur. Elle jette un bref coup d'œil vers le paladin afin savoir si un secours va lui être donner. Mais le génie du mal est trop proche. Le paladin dans les pommes et les autres fidèles à la merci du pouvoir de cet être.

 **"Tu as une magnifique chevelure, des atouts admirables. Tes efforts, tes fragrances, ta tenue rougeoyante. Tu es parfaite. Je ne peux pas espérer mieux. Dis-moi ton nom, jeune libellule."**

Maria reste muette comme une carpe, refusant de parlementer avec une créature des ombres, ne le connaissant nullement, ne sachant pas les pouvoirs qu'il possède et se qu'il peut faire avec son prénom. Louise, sa sœur, s'approche du démon, s'agenouillant et préparant à répondre à la place de sa sœur. Cependant Enoch, lui fait signe de se taire.

 **"Elle va me répondre, d'une manière ou une autre. J'aime les femmes fortes, rebelles et déjà prises. Mais sache qu'aucun secret ne restera caché longtemps avec moi."** ironise le démon.

Pendant quelques secondes, tout en respirant le parfum de la peau de la mademoiselle, il se concentre avant de parler d'une voix douce et complaisante :

 **"Tu te nommes Maria. Tu es fille d'un artisan et d'une couturière. Tu es l'aînée des filles dans ta famille. Oh oui, tu es éperdument amoureuse depuis bien longtemps d'un homme. Un boulanger du nom de Léonard. Un brave gars. Mais lui ne va pas te rendre heureuse. Il ne va pas t'offrir se que tu désire le plus au monde."**

Devant tant de révélation, la fille tente de se débattre en abandonnant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne veut plus entendre la voix de cet être, ni qu'il s'infiltre d'avantage dans son esprit. Elle veut repartir vers la lumière.

 **"Tu désires fonder une famille. Tu souhaites vivre un amour incroyable. Ma très chère mie, je vais être cet amour véritable. Je vais te donner se que tu souhaites par-dessus tout. Je vais faire de toi la mère de mon enfant."** finit-il par avouer en lui arrachant un baiser sur les lèvres que le boulanger n'a osées pas toucher.

La demoiselle finit par avoir les yeux secs alors que Enoch use de ses pouvoirs, pour faire oublier l'amour envers cet homme. Il les remplace par des images de lui, afin de lui voler tout son amour et qu'elle se focalise sur sa personne. Le démon finit de détruire les dernières barrières de son esprit pour lui offrir sa semence.

La nuit commence à s'effacer, le temps a passé et le paladin sent que les effets de la piqure s'effacent. Le chevalier ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir dans cette église, le démon portant dans ses bras la jeune Maria enveloppée du manteau de Dandy. Le brave tente de s'interposer, mais les effets ne sont pas complètement estompés, il assiste impuissant à l'enlèvement de la demoiselle.

 **"Je ne m'occuperai pas de vous aujourd'hui, messire paladin. Je suis juste venu apposer ma semence. Annoncez bien à l'amoureux de cette demoiselle. Ce boulanger Léonard, qu'il ne l'attende pas."**

Et sur ces belles paroles, Enoch s'échappe de la vigilance du paladin.

Quelques heures plus tard, le guerrier de foi peut reprendre complètement possession de son corps et entend les pas de personne venant vers l'église. Il voit les portes s'ouvrir. Léonard, le boulanger a eu envie de raccompagner la belle le lendemain. Seulement, en voyant l'état de l'intérieur de l'église, le visage blanc du paladin, il sent une grosse boule se former dans le fond de la gorge.

 **"Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Maria ?"** s'écrit ce dernier.

Le paladin pose une main vers l'épaule du boulanger en fermant les yeux. Puis, le héros part sans dire un mot. Léonard sent toute la tristesse l'envahir. Comme si le monde vient de s'effondrer alors que la veille a été un moment de pur bonheur.

Les perles de souffrances roulent sur sa peau pour finir leur course sur le sol de l'église profanée par des satanistes. Croyant à la mort de cette dernière. Léonard se sent incapable de pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle et espère que le paladin va assumé son rôle et son échec concernant sa mission de protection.

Au petit matin, Maria se réveille dans une étrange maison, avec de nombreuses femmes. Elle voit non loin d'elle le fameux démon qui la dévore du regard.

 **"Tu es si sublime. Si magnifique. Je suis sure que tu feras une merveilleuse mère de famille, ainsi qu'une compagne fabuleuse. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer. Ta peau est si douce, comme les pêches, ces fruits juteux et merveilleux. Tu as l'odeur de la jeunesse et les cheveux aussi fin que des fils de soie. Tes lèvres semblent être des pétales de roses dans laquelle, je viens chercher la rosée du matin."**

Il l'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois sans aucune véhémence de la part de la demoiselle. Comme si ce dernier a réussi, avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs, à la séduire pour lui capturer le cœur et l'âme. Il sent qu'il a fait le bon choix et demande aux jeunes concubines de s'occuper d'elle comme d'une princesse. En échange, il promet de réaliser le souhait de chacune d'entre elle.

Maria sort de la maison pour voir qu'elle est dans loin de son village, de sa région, de la ville, isolée de toute civilisation dans une clairière au abords de la forêt.

 _ **A suivre.**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : La naissance du pyromage

_**Chapitre 4 : La naissance du pyromage.**_

* * *

Les premières semaines aux côtés du démon, Maria oublie sa vie d'antan et les visages de ses proches. Elle ne se rappelle que de sa sœur. Elle passe la plupart de la journée auprès d'Enoch qui a séduit son cœur. Elle est traitée par ce dernier comme l'objet le plus beau du monde. Comme si plus rien n'a d'importance à ses yeux.

Après un certain temps, la créature de l'ombre sent une certaine lassitude. D'abord, il se rend au chevet des autres femmes, ne passant que quelques heures avec sa concubine. Puis, il part en voyage le jour avec elles, ne revenant que le soir tombé, avec un nombre de fidèles décroissant.

Jusqu'à finalement ce fameux jour, où il lui annonce d'une manière sobre qu'il va partir pour un long moment avec Louise. Qu'il viendra la revoir. Qu'il ne l'oubliera pas.

Sans pouvoir le contrer, toujours sous l'emprise d'Enoch, la couturière accepte cette proposition, les perles coulant sur son visage médusé. La voix sourde dans sa gorge, aucun son, aucun gémissement pour réussir à le retenir. Elle voit celui qui a séduit son cœur et son âme, ainsi que sa plus proche parente, partir sans se retourner. Commence alors l'épreuve de la solitude.

Durant des mois, la jeune Maria reste seule dans cette maison loin de toute civilisation, loin de ses repères. Elle doit apprendre à se débrouiller seule pour se trouver de la nourriture. Elle possède bien une réserve, mais pour un ou deux mois. Etant seule, la jeune demoiselle efface rapidement les larmes de son beau visage, elle n'aime pas voir ses yeux être rougeoyant.

Elle sait qu'il est fort probable qu'Enoch ne reviendra jamais la voir et qu'elle périra seule au fond de la forêt. Mais elle prend son courage à deux mains. Use des outils pour retourner la terre, elle prépare pour la saison prochaine les terres afin d'assurer les plantations. Comme elle l'a apprit en observant les paysans, elle laisse une partie en friche, tandis qu'une autre est prête pour après l'hiver être cultivable. Elle use de ses fins doigts et de sa capacité à enfiler des fils et des aiguilles dans des tissus, pour construire des paniers qui vont former la base de ses pièges, pour attraper des lapins et autres faisans dans la forêt. Elle assurera pour l'hiver de quoi se nourrir et de quoi se réchauffer. De ses faibles forces, l'ancienne couturière passe plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines à couper du bois pour aviver le feu dans la cheminée. Elle travaille hardiment à la confection d'habits chauds pour la saison froide.

Maria n'a pas l'habitude d'effectuer ce genre de tâche masculine. Les journées défilent à une vitesse folle. Elle se sent épuisée, mais à la fois vivante. Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle ne doit pas perdre espoir et qu'elle doit continuer ses efforts. Est-ce pour revoir Enoch ? Ou pour une autre raison ? Elle l'ignore, mais suit son instinct. Impossible de renoncer.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois s'écoulent. Les dernières feuilles oranges de la forêt finissent leurs courses de la plus haute branche vers le sol, où elles rejoignent ses semblables. Le froid commence à s'installer dans la petite demeure.

Maria ne craint pas l'hiver. Elle a réussi à rassembler à temps des provisions, pour le printemps prochain et les graines pour les futures plantations. Elle se voit prendre un peu d'embonpoint, surtout au niveau du ventre. La demoiselle pense qu'il peut s'agir de la graisse provenant de certains aliments qui lui forme une petite épaisseur pour survivre au froid, et que des muscles qui se sont développés à force de pratiquer des travaux manuels. L'ancienne couturière ne s'inquiète pas de sa santé et fini ses préparatifs. Elle attrape son écharpe qu'elle a réalisé pour se couvrir et part dans la forêt afin de chercher de l'eau. Alors qu'elle se promène doucement dans les feuilles, un groupe de nomades passe non loin d'elle. Parmi eux se trouve une femme d'un certain âge. L'aïeule fait signe au groupe de s'arrêter et montre du doigt la jeune femme près de l'eau. Les nomades s'approchent de la demoiselle tout en l'appelant d'une voix douce et calme.

 **"Mademoiselle, que faites vous seule dans cette forêt ?"** demande l'un d'entre eux, pendant que la matriarche s'approche doucement.

 **"Je viens chercher de l'eau afin de me préparer une soupe pour ce soir."**

 **"Vous habitez seule ?"** s'étonne le nomade.

 **"Oui. Mon ami est parti depuis quelques temps pour des affaires urgentes. Il m'a promis de revenir. Je l'attends."** sourit-elle l'air naïve.

Même si le démon a pénétré son cœur et son âme, il n'a pas su changé le comportement de la demoiselle. Il n'a imposé que sa présence dans son esprit. Sans réussir à la convaincre que les attentions de certains peuvent mettre en danger le projet qu'il a prévu pour la naissance de son engeance.

La chef de clan arrive auprès d'elle, observant la femme avec un léger sourire. La matriarche l'observe de la tête au pied avant de poser une main sur le ventre de la jeune Maria.

 **"Au printemps prochain, vous aurez un heureux événement. Soyez sans crainte au moment venu. Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit en ville, nous repasserons à chaque saison."**

 **"Mais, je n'ai que peu d'argent."** s'excuse la demoiselle.

 **"Je comprends votre soucis. Je constate que vos vêtements sont fort charmants et surtout ces derniers semblent bien protéger du froid."**

 **"Oui, j'ai été couturière dans mon village natal. Oh ! J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je me nomme Maria."** sourit-elle.

 **"Enchantée Maria. Je me nomme Florence. Alors jeune fille, je vous propose ceci. Réalisez pour ma tribu des vêtements à nos insignes. Nous vous laissons un de nos tapis, pour vous montrer nos couleurs. En échange nous irons pour vous au village, chercher de quoi tenir. Plus tard, nous pourrons faire du commerce ensemble. Cela vous aidera, si vous souhaitez un jour revenir en ville."**

Maria sourit de plus belle envers cette matriarche et accepte le deal. Les deux femmes se serrent la main en acceptant les conditions du contrat. Et pour le sceller, la couturière reçoit un tapis de la chef, en échange la demoiselle leur cède une des écharpes qu'elle a tricotée au soir au coin du feu.

L'hiver arrive. Le ventre se fait de plus en plus rond et Maria ne sort que très rarement dehors. Parfois pour couper du bois. Pour guetter l'arrivée des nomades ou d'Enoch. Pour observer les flocons de neige tombant du ciel vers la terre. La demoiselle sort pour aller chercher de l'eau dans la rivière voisine, en devant la casser souvent à l'aide de rocher. Elle passe aussi la journée à réunir des roches assez lourdes pour briser la glace.

La fatigue se fait ressentir dans le corps de la femme, en plus de quelques nausées et de douleurs articulaires. La couturière n'en prend pas en compte. Elle ne pense qu'aux mots de Florence. Un heureux événement au printemps. Peut être Enoch reviendrai la voir.

Elle rythme les journées avec ses habitudes. Cherche de l'eau et les rochers. Veille à se que personne ne se perd dans la forêt. Guette si son démon est présent, ainsi que la matriarche. Son rituel commence au petit matin et se finit quand les rayons du soleil s'éteignent. Maria ne souhaite pas rester dehors dans le froid, les ténèbres et le vent.

Et puis un soir, une ombre s'installe sur son beau visage fin. Les douleurs sont plus intenses, les nausées aussi. Mais surtout quelque chose semble donner des coups dans son ventre.

La couturière ne comprend pas se qu'il se passe. Pourquoi son corps change autant ? Pourquoi elle ressent ces symptômes ? Maria s'emmitoufle pour trouver la matriarche ou Enoch afin de lui donner des explications. Pendant son périple, elle sent qu'elle a des envies de bons bouillons chauds ou de viandes grillées. Les morceaux de viandes séchées ne peut pas satisfaire son envie. La femme peut le mettre dans son bouillon pour ajouter un peu plus de goût. Mais l'envie de viande grillée ne peut pas être rassasiée. Le froid est intense. L'astre du jour n'étant pas présente, la seule source de chaleur, paralyse la dame. Brutalement, elle sent ses larmes troublant sa vision, une sorte de nostalgie qui l'envahie. La promeneuse ne comprend pas la raison de ses larmes. Est-ce parce qu'elle est seule depuis si longtemps ? Ou par les changements de son corps ? Alors qu'elle s'assoit dans la neige froide, grelottant dans ses vêtements chauds, seule dans la nuit noire, elle entend au loin, une voix familière. Celle de la matriarche qui est en vadrouille avec une partie de sa tribu.

 **"Mon enfant, ne restez pas seule ici dans le froid. Vous autres, aidez moi, nous devons la ramener au chaud. Nous allons la raccompagner dans sa cahute. Que certains prenne des morceaux des agneaux que nous avons achetés au marché ce matin. Allez, dépêchez vous !"** hurle l'aînée à ses descendants qui se précipitent.

Rapidement, Maria est ramenée dans sa demeure, où le bois est allumé. Où le repas commence à être préparer. Florence, reste au chevet de la demoiselle qui décrit tous ses symptômes sans comprendre de quelle maladie il s'agit.

 **"C'est surement la maladie la plus belle du monde."** sourit la chef de tribu en caressant la chevelure de la délicieuse fille.

 **"La maladie la plus belle du monde ?"** s'étonne la malade.

 **"Oui, ma chère enfant. Une maladie sans vraiment en être une. C'est un moment important dans la vie de toute femme. Celle quand elle commence à engendrer la vie au sein de corps."**

A ses mots, Maria n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Elle se rappelle de quelques mots de son démon. Il a désiré qu'elle soit la mère de son enfant. Elle pose sa main sur son ventre, le regard à la fois ravi, mais effrayé. Car elle sait que l'enfant qu'elle porte ne sera pas uniquement humain. La crainte est lisible dans ses yeux, surtout pour la femme d'expérience qu'est Florence, qui passé la soixantaine d'année, fait rare à cette époque, a vu et vécu un nombre considérable d'expérience. Rapidement, la matriarche observe les autres nomades. Puis elle s'exclame d'une voix forte et inflexible.

 **"Mes enfants. Je souhaites que vous nous laissez seules, toutes les deux, pendant un moment. Rejoignez la caravane. Ramenez la au plus près de la demeure. Je dois parler avec Maria."**

Aucun de ses descendants ne contredit la matriarche. Et tous sans exceptions quittent la demeure. Une fois seule, la femme d'expérience prend les mains de la future mère de famille. L'observant droit dans les yeux, elle clame d'une voix attendrissante :

 **"Que cachez-vous ma chère enfant ? Je me suis toujours posé la question quant à la raison que vous habitez seule dans cette endroit. L'homme qui vous a mit enceinte vous aurez abandonnés. Pour quelles raisons ?"**

Maria retient difficilement ses larmes. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure tout n'acceptant pas l'idée qu'Enoch a pu les abandonné. Cependant, la couturière ne peut cacher la vérité à la matriarche qui se comporte envers elle, comme une véritable mère. Elle sent qu'elle doit lui expliquer la raison de sa crainte. Non pas pour sa vie, mais plutôt pour celle de l'enfant. La future mère de famille lui avoue avec le peu de souvenir qu'elle a de cette nuit : L'origine démoniaque du père de cet enfant. Le sabbat et la séduction de cet être des ombres. Les brèves images de sa sœur. Maria baisse la tête en craignant les reproches de son aînée.

Contre toute attente, cette dernière avec un geste gracieux, prend le visage de la femme. Maria voit dans le regard de son aînée non pas des reproches, ni de la pitié, mais un regard compatissant, tolérant et ouvert.

 **"Vous n'êtes pas la seule dans ce cas, Maria. Il est arrivé aussi à d'autres femmes d'avoir des enfants de démons. Mais vous devez savoir que cette grossesse, cet accouchement et les premières années de la vie de votre enfant risquent d'être moments difficiles. Tout comme sa vie entière. Je suis obligée d'être directe avec vous ma chère petite. Peut être cet enfant ne va pas naître. Ou ne vivra que quelques années de sa courte vie. C'est pour cela que les démons séduisent beaucoup de femmes. Cependant, je dois savoir si vous souhaitez le garder."**

Maria hoche positivement de la tête. Son rêve de fonder une famille est le plus important dans son cœur de femme. Peut importe que l'enfant soit fils de démon, ou fils d'un riche noble. Elle veut juste pouvoir enfanter et voir sa descendance grandir.

Rassurée par l'état d'esprit de la mère de famille, la matriarche fouille dans son barda afin de tirer une petite fiole.

 **"Ajoutez à votre bouillon une à deux goutes de cette mixture. Elle n'est composée que de plante. Cela va aider l'enfant à tenir jusqu'à l'accouchement. A partir de maintenant, vous allez devoir vous battre pour garder cet être. Cela s'est passé juste après la fête des moissons. Donc, je pense que d'ici le printemps voir début d'été cet enfant naitra. Nous repasserons avec ma tribu pour vous aider à ce moment. Nous viendrons avec des affaires pour le nouveau né."**

Une autre terreur envahi le cœur de la couturière, ses mains tremblent dans celle de son aînée alors qu'elle met en mots ce qui obscurcit son cœur.

 **"Si jamais je perds le bébé avant sa naissance. Comment je le serai ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?"**

La matriarche lui explique calmement en montrant quelques gestes simples se qu'elle devra effectuer seule, si la tribu n'est pas là pour l'aider. Elle lui décrit avec tendresse, en accompagnant ces mains des manœuvres à faire. L'aînée explique à sa cadette que malgré la douleur, elle ne devra pas faillir. Qu'il faudra une volonté de fer pour aider ce nourrisson à venir au monde. Des images heureuses et accueillantes aideraient au développement. Ainsi que sur sa propre santé.

Une fois la génitrice éduquée, la matriarche lui offre un dernier présent. Offrant des victuailles plus appétissantes les unes que les autres pour tenir face aux envies de la maternité. Encore une fois Maria remercie la chef de tribu en lui offrant une accolade semblable à celle d'une fille envers sa mère ainsi que quelques vêtements cousus pour eux. Puis, elle laisse partir la tribu.

Le reste de l'hiver se passe sans encombre. Maria a assimilé les gestes et les mots de sa préceptrice, elle peut maintenir sa grossesse sans peur de perdre le bébé. L'enfant de ce démon. La couturière se voit son corps changer de forme. De devenir plus forte. Il est plus difficile de bouger avec un être dans son ventre, mais Maria se refuse de rester alitée toute la journée. Elle continue d'aller chercher de l'eau, ne guettant plus aussi longtemps dans le froid afin de protéger sa progéniture. Au coin du feu, la génitrice tricote, coud les futurs vêtements du nourrisson. Elle s'imagine avec ce petit être dont elle ne connait pas le sexe, ni le nom qu'elle lui donnera, entrain de vagabonder dans les forêts, les clairières. La future mère de famille s'imagine avec le père de cet enfant, Enoch, revenir pour prendre soin de l'enfant, de vivre réellement comme une famille.

Le temps passe, la neige fond. Et que se passe-t-il quand elle fond ? Les plus cultivés vous répondront sans aucune hésitation : de l'eau. Mais pour Maria, c'est le printemps. Le moment venu pour mettre au monde de cet être qui habite avec elle.

Cet être qui ne laisse que peu de répit à cette femme. Donnant coups de pied, coup de poing. Restant en lien par des gestes, par ce deuxième cœur qui bat dans son corps. La femme sourit, acceptant mieux sa grossesse. Acceptant l'enfant qu'elle porte comme un cadeau de la vie.

Durant la journée, Maria plante ses graines, cueille des fleurs dans la forêt afin d'égayer la maison avant la venue du nouveau né. Elle n'oublie pas de préparer quelques vêtements en continuant sa couture. Elle prépare des vêtements rougeoyant, comme elle a porté ce fameux soir. Elle dessine un petit phœnix dessus comme pour s'assurer que la naissance du petit se déroulera bien et sera une nouvelle étape dans la vie. Le rouge symbolisant la force et le courage, espérant que ce dernier lui porte bonheur dans sa vie.

Puis le fameux jour arrive. Le soleil brille de tous ses rayons, la couturière travaille la terre avec beaucoup d'entrain, avec son ventre protégeant son enfant. Brusquement elle sent une vive douleur. Maria se rappelle des conseils de Florence. En mettant sa main plus bas que son ventre, elle voit couler un liquide étrange. La future mère de famille comprend que le moment est venu.

Avec grande difficulté, la dame observe à l'horizon, mais personne n'est présent. Ni la Matriarche et sa tribu, ni son précieux Enoch. Elle doit se débrouiller seule. Rentrant dans sa maison, lentement mais surement, la femme ne voit pas que les nuages viennent obscurcir le ciel.

Maria installe les affaires que lui a indiqué la matriarche pour préparer la venue du nouveau né. La couturière ressent de plus vive douleur, mais ne cède pas à la tentation de s'évanouir. Elle se rappelle des mots de son aînée lui indiquant qu'elle devra être forte. Alors qu'elle prépare l'eau chaude, la future mère de famille entend un coup de tonnerre d'une violence inouïe, si fort qu'elle lâche un petit gémissement de douleur avant de se sentir faillir. A terre, dans des conditions peu enviable, la jeune femme sent que l'enfant désire sortir. La génitrice n'arrive plus à bouger, ne peut pas se relever, ni s'installer confortablement. Maria n'arrive pas à attraper le matériel.

Le pire des scénarios se joue devant ses yeux. Alors que les larmes coulent à nouveau sur ses joues, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Maria découvre à l'encadrement, les silhouettes qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des saisons entières. Celle d'Enoch, père de l'enfant ainsi que de sa sœur Louise.

 **"Elle est entrain..."** murmure Louise.

 **"Mon enfant est entrain de naître. Louise, aide la !"** ordonne le démon.

La couturière est surprise de voir que ni Louise, ni son démon ne semblent avoir changer d'apparence, ni de comportement. La sœur se positionne pour aider Maria à mettre au monde ce nouveau né. Le premier petit être qu'elle peut voir d'Enoch. La sœur n'a jamais réussi à mettre au monde un enfant de cet être suprême. En conséquence, elle fait tout son possible pour sortir son neveu sans encombre, sans le blesser, pour qu'il sorte dans de meilleures conditions possible. Avec les efforts de Maria et de Louise, l'être mi-humain mi-démon sorti sans aucun soucis. Entre le bruit de la pluie et de l'orage, le nourrisson pousse son premier pleur alors qu'Enoch le prend dans ses bras.

 **"Mon fils."** sourit-il en l'observant, le caressant avec fierté. Le démon sent que le bonheur l'envahi en observant cet être. **"Tu te nommera Balthazar Octavius Barnabé."**

Louise aide sa sœur à se relever, pour l'installer confortablement dans la couchette afin qu'elle se repose. La mère de famille observe Enoch qui s'approche d'elle et lui caresse le front et les cheveux. Doucement, avec une voix à peine audible, Maria ose pour la première fois réclamer quelque chose de la part de ce démon.

 **"Je veux le voir."**

Ce dernier se plait à voir la femme qui autrefois a résisté à ses avances, réclamant à ce dernier quelque chose. Dans son esprit, Enoch aurait bien voulu s'amuser avec les nerfs de la femme. Mais il se ravise. Non pas par peine de cette dernière, mais parce qu'il l'aime. Il s'approche pour lui tendre l'enfant et le poser dans ses bras.

Maria peut observer pour la première fois l'enfançon qui s'est abrité dans son corps pendant des mois. Pendant quelques instant, le temps semble s'arrêter. Le démon, Maria et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé partagent leur premier moment en famille. Le père caressant les cheveux de sa femme et son enfant. Maria plongeant ses yeux rempli de perles d'eau salées, heureuse de voir ce petit être sur sa peau, avec ces petites mains qui cherche la chaleur de sa protectrice.

Brusquement, la réalité revient à elle. Et la couturière regarde une nouvelle fois le démon.

 **"Est-ce que vous restez ?"** demande-t-elle.

 **"Malheureusement, nous restons juste quelques jours. Je veux voir mon fils. Mais j'ai d'autres affaires à traiter avec ta sœur."** continue-t-il en effleurant les larmes de la mère pour les avaler.

Louise reste un peu éloignée de la scène familiale, ravivant le feu et préparant les festivités pour l'arrivée du nouveau né.

 **"Notre bébé, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, il est possible qu'il..."** continue Maria en baissant les yeux.

 **"Oui, il est fort possible qu'il ne résiste pas à sa propre puissance."**

 **"Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Tu n'as pas de cœur pour cet enfant !"**

 **"C'est parce que j'en ai un que je pars, ma mie."** finit-il par avouer, alors que la mère de famille s'endort sous la fatigue de son quotidien et l'acte en lui même.

Enoch prend sa descendance dans ses bras, le berçant avec un regard empli d'amour.

Les journées passent rapidement. Louise a aidé Maria dans ses tâches ménagères, pendant qu'Enoch, père de famille, ne lâche pas son fils. Durant le jour comme la nuit, l'être démoniaque semble analyser sous toutes les coutures l'enfant. Sans jamais se lasser, sans jamais se plaindre.

Du moins, il fait tout cela avant de partir lâchement dans la nuit avec Louise, ne laissant rien pour soutenir la famille qu'il prétend aimer. Ni mot, ni présent pour l'enfant. Rien, aucune trace, pour les aider dans leur future vie et leurs difficultés.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : fragilité

_**Chapitre 5 : Fragilité**_

* * *

Les jours, les semaines, les mois, les saisons, les années passent.

Maria continue à vivre dans cette modeste demeure au loin dans la forêt. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé a déjà deux ans. Souvent, il se colle à sa mère. Il possède une longue chevelure ondulée de couleur châtain, des yeux marrons virant au rouge. Il est aussi frêle et fragile que sa mère. Ses traits sont fins, donnant une apparence presque féminine. La matriarche lui prodigue quelques conseils en tant que mère de famille et offre à l'enfant quelques ressources pour l'aider à grandir. Hélas l'endroit où la famille habite, n'est bientôt plus suffisant pour inculquer à cet enfant le nécessaire pour vivre avec les autres et surtout pour l'éduquer. La mère de famille hésite longuement, jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

Un matin d'hiver, la couturière remarque avec inquiétude que son fils souffre. Ce dernier bouillonne d'une chaleur incommensurable. Rapidement, la femme fait le nécessaire en essayant de refroidir le front de l'enfant. Elle utilise des morceaux de tissus trempés dans l'eau froide. Utilise les remèdes que la chef de tribu lui a offert. Mais plus le temps passe, plus la santé du fragile être se détériore. Ce dernier perd complètement connaissance et ne peut plus se nourrir.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Maria attrape le maximum d'affaires. Les économies qu'elle a conservé de côté, afin de vivre en ville un jour. La mère enveloppe son petit dans de grandes couverture afin qu'il ne tombe pas en hypothermie à cause du froid de l'hiver. Puis elle le blotti contre elle, aussi bien couverte pour partir dans la forêt et rejoindre la ville la plus proche.

La dame marche des minutes, des heures, jusqu'à une journée entière, avec l'enfant fiévreux dans les bras. Avant d'apercevoir une ville aux devantures richement conçues, où passe de nombreux marchands.

A son arrivé dans sa ville, tous l'observe, non pas par curiosité, car tous les personnes ont l'habitude de voir des inconnus entrer dans leur village. Mais par le paquet qu'elle tient dans ses mains et par l'inquiétude visible sur son visage. Rapidement, elle voit une enseigne d'un soigneur. Sans aucune hésitation, elle se dirige vers l'endroit pour soigner son enfant. Un nombre conséquent de personne est présent en cet hiver. Des citadins pour un simple rhume. Des voyageurs venant d'un village voisin pour soigner un mal un peu plus important. Des mercenaires ou marchands qui ont besoins de soin. Elle voit toutes ses personnes qui patiente et se demande si elle pourra passer avec son enfant. Maria n'a jamais été très franche, ni une grande négociatrice. Cependant, pour la vie de son fils, La mère de famille sait qu'elle fera tout pour lui.

Après une grande inspiration et de la peur dans son regard, la couturière argumente aux patients présents dans la salle.

 **"Je vous en prie. Je suis désolée de vous déranger tous. Mais mon fils est malade depuis quelques jours. Il ne mange plus, a une grande poussée de fièvre. Il s'est évanouit. Nous avons passé une journée complète de marche pour rejoindre le soigneur. Je vous en prie. Pouvez-vous nous laisser passer ?"** pleure Maria.

Sans aucune hésitation, les moins souffrants offrent leur place. Les plus âgés et plus patients n'en voit aucun inconvénient. Cependant, quelques personnes, essentiellement des mercenaires, osent refuser la proposition de la mère de famille. Rappelant qu'eux aussi souffrent et que la demoiselle aurait du mieux prendre soin de son enfant. Que si ce dernier est malade, c'est uniquement de sa faute. A ce moment précis, le soigneur sort de salle de consultation alerté par les bruits de ses patients et écoute l'argumentation de la nouvelle arrivée. Sans attendre, l'homme fait passer l'enfant et la mère bien avant les autres. Il entend les plaintes des mercenaires avant de leur rappeler les codes de bonnes conduites et de s'enfermer dans la salle.

L'homme de savoir examine l'enfant sous toutes les couvertures et interroge la femme quand au soin prodigué. Maria ne lui cache rien de tout se qu'il a mangé avant la maladie et le soigneur pense à une fragilité de l'enfant sans pour autant donner de nom sur la maladie. Il offre à la mère et l'enfant une chambre ainsi que des potions plus développées que la Matriarche. Ensemble, la petite famille restent trois jours dans cette chambre. Maria constate que les soins prodigués fait baisser la fièvre d'une manière efficace, jusqu'à ce que le petite garçon reprenne conscience et peut à nouveau manger.

Une fois les soins prodigués et les médicaments achetés, Maria se prépare à retourner dans sa demeure. Mais elle voit que les provisions prévues pour le voyage sont à secs et que le ventre de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé réclame un peu de nourriture. La mère de famille se tourne vers différentes échoppes. La couturière sait qu'elle ne peut pas quémander de nourriture envers ces personnes qui travaillent à la sueur de leur front. Surtout que la plupart ne travaille pas la nourriture. Ils sont d'avantage des artisans, des aides pour bâtir les châteaux, les remparts. Ils sont d'une classe légèrement supérieure des paysans.

Soudain, Maria et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé sentent l'odeur du bon pain sortant du four. Ravalant sa fierté, observant son fils encore affaibli par la maladie, Maria entre dans la boutique. Aucun client n'est présent. Là un homme bien bâti vient de placer les pains dans des paniers. Le visage n'est pas visible pour la femme. Bien qu'un peu intimidé, la couturière prend son courage à deux mains, une nouvelle fois et se met à supplier l'homme.

 **"Je vous en prie monsieur, mon fils a faim. Je viens de dépenser tout mon argent récolté pour lui prodiguer des soins, car il a été fortement malade. Je vous en prie, pouvez-vous me donner une miche de pain pour cet enfant. Je vous promets de travailler pour vous, je sais fabriquer des vêtements et..."**

Le boulanger semble reconnaître cette voix, qui semble venir d'outre tombe, d'un passé ancien, qu'il a fuit, comme il a fuit son village. Léonard Lennon lève la tête vers la demoiselle qui rougit de honte envers cet homme qu'elle ne reconnait pas. Léonard voit l'enfant fragile, frêle, à la peau fortement pâle, ressemblant à une petite fille, malgré les dire de sa mère. Dans un premier temps, Léonard ne sait plus quoi penser, avant de se ressaisir et de repenser aux sages paroles de son paternel. Il attrape une miche de pain qui sortait de son four, il la brise en deux morceaux. Le boulanger tend un morceau à l'enfant et un vers la mère.

 **"Tenez. Installez vous dans mon atelier. Vous pourrez manger près de la cheminé. Il fait froid dehors, je ne voudrais pas que cet enfant tombe à nouveau malade. Il a l'air assez fragile. Je reviens vers vous ensuite pour que nous discutons."**

 **"Je vous remercie monsieur. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je me nomme Maria et voici mon fils Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Dit bonjour et merci à ce monsieur."**

D'une voix frêle et timide, depuis les bras de sa mère, sortant sa petite tête adorable des couvertures, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé salue l'homme et prononce un _**"merli"**_ au lieu de merci.

La petite famille s'installe dans l'atelier. Cet espace est une grande pièce où se trouve de nombreux fours servant à la cuisson du pain, ainsi que de gâteaux et pâtisserie. Une table enfarinée a souhait espace de pétrissage de la pâte. Quelques chaises sont présentes non loin des fours. La chaleur des fours et de la générosité de cet homme fait réchauffer le cœur de Maria et de son précieux fils.

De son côté, Léonard ne croit toujours pas se qu'il vient de vivre. Devant lui s'est produit un miracle qu'il n'a jamais espéré. Même si elle ne l'a pas reconnu pas. Lui se souvient d'elle comme au premier jour. Il ressent la même affection grandissante pour cette femme. Léonard veut la reconquérir, découvrir son passé et son vécu avec son enfant. Son rêve de fonder une famille s'est envolé en même temps que la disparition de la femme qu'il aime. Cette aspiration d'être père vient de renaître à son retour, ainsi qu'à la vue de cet enfant. Qui n'est certes pas le sien, mais qu'il accueillera sans aucune condition. Dans un recoin de son esprit, Le boulanger se promet de demander des explications au paladin, lors de son prochain passage.

Les minutes passent, les apprentis du boulanger arrivent.

Léonard leur laisse la boutique faisant confiance aux plus âgés des apprentis. Leur indiquant qu'il se rend dans son atelier pour discuter avec une personne. Une fois dans la dite pièce, Léonard observe avec un regard aimant Maria et son enfant se réchauffant prés des fours, tout en mangeant délicatement le pain offert. L a couturière enlève de temps à autre les miettes de pain sur le visage de son fils.

 **"Je constate que ce morceau de pain te plaît jeune homme."** sourit l'homme en entrant dans la pièce.

Le petit garçon reste prés de sa mère, ne sachant pas se qu'il doit dire ou faire. Le boulanger ne semble pas être dérangé par la timidité de l'enfant et s'assoit près de cette petite famille pour écouter leur voyage et leur vie. La jeune femme ne raconte pas qu'elle a vécu une idylle avec un démon, mais qu'elle vit seule à l'orée de la forêt avec son fils. Le père n'assumant pas ses responsabilités et surtout la fragilité du petit garçon. La couturière raconte les idées proposées par la matriarche, pour son retour en ville afin d'enseigner à l'enfant tout se qu'il doit savoir.

 **"Donc, vous désirez venir habiter en ville. Mais vous n'avez plus d'argent pour d'habiter ici. D'autant que faire la route toute une journée pour les enseignements de votre enfant. Tout cela risque d'être compliqué."** argumente le boulanger.

 **"Oui, je vais chercher une solution. Je demanderai à Florence comment je peux faire et..."** continue Maria en caressant les cheveux de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé.

 **"Ecoutez, Maria. Si vous le souhaitez, j'ai encore une grande chambre dans ma maison. Vous pourriez m'aider dans la boutique. En faisant de petites tâches, par exemple le ménage, la cuisine et si vous le souhaitez travailler quelques fois chez le couturier qui habite juste en face. Vous m'avez raconté que vous avez cousu vos vêtements et celui de votre fils."** sourit-il.

 **"Oui. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de payer le loyer."** s'excuse la mère de famille, consciente de la générosité du boulanger.

 **"Moi...Passer balais pour aider maman."** reprend l'enfant comme pour aider sa maman.

Léonard rit de bon cœur en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant avec beaucoup d'entrain.

 **"Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiétez pour cela. Vous avez un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Si vous acceptez, les travaux ménagers que vous effectuerez payeront votre loyer. Pour le moment, vous avez besoin d'un toit pour vous et votre fils. Quand vous serez prêts, nous pourrions récupérer quelques affaires avec une charrette d'un ami. Vous pourrez réussir votre vie ici, au vu de vos vêtements. Pensez à votre fils."**

Devant cette joie de vivre et surtout les arguments concernant son fils, Maria n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter la proposition de Léonard. Avec quelques appréhensions, la couturière s'installe avec son fils dans la chambre spacieuse qui se trouve au dessus de la boulangerie. Espace inoccupé par l'homme qui vit dans les pièces au rez-de-chaussée au plus prés de la boutique. La femme ouvre les volet et les fenêtres pour aérer la pièce poussiéreuse. Elle passe une journée complète à la nettoyer pour offrir un endroit à elle. Un jour, le boulanger propose à la mère et à son ami d'aller chercher les meubles restant, pendant que Léonard a la surveillance de l'enfant, l'emmenant dans son magasin pour lui montrer son métier et à la fois pour goûter des morceaux de pains ou de pâtisseries.

La mère vend quelques un de ses meubles pour avoir un peu de pécule où cas où son fils retombe malade. Le temps fait que l'ambiance dans la boulangerie aide à renforcer les liens entre le boulanger, Maria et l'enfant. Le petit garçon d'abord timide, est resté longtemps dans les jambes de sa mère. Petit à petit, il a apprit à s'éloigner d'elle quand cette dernière part à son travail. Puis le bambin prend son courage à deux mains et retourne de temps à autre dans le magasin où travaille le boulanger et ses apprentis. D'abord l'enfant regarde les hommes travaillés. Il ne s'approche pas, s'asseyant sur le sol. Peu à peu, il s'approche pour regarder la cuisson du pain. Et fini par poser des question au boulanger qui les a accueillit. Le temps a aidé à ces deux êtres de se rapprocher. Désormais, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé considère ce boulanger comme une véritable figure paternelle.

Un mois plus tard, durant la nuit, alors que tout le monde est endormi, une ombre plane non loin de la boulangerie. Une personne frappe trois coups à la porte d'entrée d'une manière bien particulière. Léonard reconnait immédiatement cette manière de taper et se rend sans aucune hésitation à la porte. En l'ouvrant, l'homme se trouve face au paladin. Ce guerrier de foi n'a jamais oublié le boulanger et revient chaque mois pour lui demander de l'accompagner sur la pierre tombale qu'ils ont installé pour se remémorer la perte de cette dernière.

 **"Non, cette fois je ne vous suivrez pas cette mascarade."** dit Léonard d'un ton clair mais calme.

 **"De quoi parlez vous ?"**

 **"Maria est revenue ici, il y a un mois avec son fils. Allons à l'auberge et vous m'expliquerez se que vous me cachiez pendant ses années."**

Le paladin ravale sa salive et propose de raconter tout dans la boulangerie, mais le manipulateur de farine refuse net.

 **"Ils sont entrain de dormir, vous me devez des explications."**

 **"Ecoutez. Pour être bref, l'enfant qui est avec cette femme n'est pas entièrement humain."**

En entendant ces mots, Léonard perd patience et prend par les épaules le paladin pour le plaquer contre un mur. Il observe ses yeux tout en demandant avec une voix convaincante, réclamant la vérité

 **"Expliquez vous depuis le début !"**

Le paladin soupire et accepte de se rendre à l'auberge afin de donner plus de détail au boulanger.

Le paladin loue un salle dans l'auberge et s'installe avec Léonard tout en buvant chacun une pinte de bière.

Il lui raconte tout : L'église, l'aiguille, son évanouissement, Enoch emportant Maria et les autres femmes. L'échec de sa mission et la nouvelle mission qui lui est donnée. De retrouver ces femmes. Selon ses supérieurs, les probabilités de retrouver ces femmes en vie étaient peu probable. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce jour, il n'a retrouvé que des cadavres. L'homme de foie explique aussi que sans nul doute, le démon est le père de l'enfant. Que l'enfant est un semi-démon et qu'il avait le devoir de le détruire avant que ce dernier ne perçoit trop de puissance ou risque de sombrer du côté obscur.

 **"Qui êtes-vous pour juger cet enfant ? Il n'a encore commis aucun crime. Ou du moins, le crime dont vous l'accusez est de naître semi-démon ? Il ne l'a pas décidé ! Il n'a pas passé de contrat pour le devenir. Ce n'est qu'une conséquence des choix d'adultes malveillants. Ainsi que votre échec à votre mission."** Sermonne le boulanger en ne touchant pas à sa pinte de bière.

 **"Ceux sont les lois de mon culte qui veut cela. Je veux régler mon erreur en tuant se qu'à engendrer ce démon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !"** se justifie le paladin avant d'observer dans les yeux de Léonard une lueur d'espoir pour l'avenir.

 **"Revenons en à vos erreurs. Vous m'avez menti. Mais pas qu'à moi. A toutes les personnes du village où j'ai grandi. Où Maria a grandi ! Vous allez privé cette mère de son enfant ? Vous allez le tuer en lui annonçant droit dans les yeux que vous avez commis une erreur ? Vous allez la tué, elle aussi, parce qu'elle a été berné par une autre personne ? Sachez que je ne vous laisserez pas faire. Je ne suis peut être pas un homme d'arme, mais je défendrai cette famille. Et je vais vous prouver que Baltha...Que Bob sera un grand homme."**

Sur ces paroles le boulanger quitte la pièce laissant le paladin à ses réflexions. Le premier est fort de ses convictions, prêt à protéger la femme et l'enfant, même si ce dernier est un semi-démon. Le second est blessé dans son orgueil et dans sa fierté. Il met en doute se que lui a enseigné l'église de son culte. Son credo n'est-il pas de protéger ceux dans le besoin ? Le paladin se promet de rester attentif à se que le semi-démon ne fasse pas le moindre mal, essayant de trouver où est le bien et le mal dans cet enfant.

Les mois, les saisons, deux années passent.

La vie dans la boutique redonne le moral au boulanger heureux de le petit garçon s'émerveillant de tout. Il se sent entier en observant la mère, la femme qu'il a aimé et qu'il aime toujours. Le temps veut que ses sentiments semblent être réciproque. Par des petits gestes du quotidien. Des rougissements de la dame. Des marques d'attentions. Des visites dans le foyer. Des moments partagés ensemble. Comme si le sortilège d'Enoch ne pouvait pas effacer le sentiment de sécurité que Maria a avec cet homme. La couturière se sent en sécurité, mais aussi avec une personne responsable et ouvert d'esprit avec cet enfant qui n'est pas le sien.

Un jour Maria finit par appeler l'homme et lui annoncer qu'elle va acheter sa propre maison se sentant en trop, malgré les sentiments qu'elle porte envers lui. A cette demande particulière, le maître de maison demande la raison de ce départ. Si cela concerne le père de l'enfant. A cette question la dame ne peut pas mentir et répond par un hochement de la tête. Puis il pose une question moins subtile. Léonard reste franc et direct. Il n'aime pas tourné autour du pot.

 **"Vous avez peur car cet homme est un démon et que votre fils est un semi-démon."**

Maria ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Elle prend peur quand ce dernier lui décrit exactement la situation. La mère croit qu'on va lui voler son enfant ou pire le tuer. Sans aucun geste brusque, Léonard masque légèrement la vérité.

 **"Je viens du même village que vous. J'ai appris cela. Et un paladin s'était chargé de votre sécurité. Il nous a raconté à tous que vous étiez morte. Cachant la vérité. Jusqu'au soir où je l'ai rencontré à nouveau. Quand je lui ai demandé des explications, il m'a tout révélé. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur. Ni ce paladin, ni ce démon ne viendront vous faire du mal. Ni à vous, ni à Bob."** sourit-il.

 **" Vous n'avez pas peur, parce que mon fils est un..."**

Léonard hoche la tête négativement avant de répondre d'une voix calme et douce.

 **"Non, je n'en ai pas peur. Il est vrai qu'un jour peut être il tournera mal, sombrera peut être dans son côté obscur. Mais en attendant, essayons de lui faire vivre le maximum d'expériences pour lui. Il n'a pas choisir de naître comme cela. Tout comme on ne choisi pas de naître avec des cheveux blonds, bruns, d'avoir deux jambes ou une seule. Il faut vivre avec et j'accepterai cet enfant et vous, si vous voulez bien de moi. Bien sur je garderai secret l'origine de votre fils. Jusqu'à la mort."** continue l'homme en proposant comme autrefois le gâteau de la Lune.

 **"Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?"** demande Maria intriguée.

Comme quelques années auparavant, Léonard raconte la rencontre de son père et de sa mère, l'échange du gâteau et la signification de mordre à l'intérieur. Consciente d'avoir trouver un homme incroyable, respectueux et en qui elle a confiance, même si son cœur reste prisonnier du sort d'Enoch, elle croque dans le gâteau.

 **"Alors, Léonard va être mon papa ?"** demande Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, qui a écouté aux portes, assouvissant son besoin de curiosité.

 **"Si tu le souhaites, bien sur Bob."** sourit Léonard avant que l'enfant ne se jette dans ses bras.

 **"Moi, je veux bien que tu sois mon papa !"**

 _ **A suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Quand la magie coule

_**Chapitre 6 : Quand la magie coule dans la peau**_

* * *

Les cycles du temps continue d'avancer et notre jeune B.O.B a grandi.

La vie est douce dans cette boulangerie. Léonard s'occupe de Maria et de B.O.B comme de sa propre famille. Veillant sur eux, enseignant se qu'il pouvait, offrant la protection et toute l'attention nécessaire. L'homme n'écoute pas les rumeurs des vieilles rombières, qui racontent à qui veut l'entendre que la couturière est une intruse dans cette ville. Qu'elle est sans nul doute une sorcière ayant charmer le boulanger. L'histoire ne semble intéresser que peu de monde, trouvant au contraire le pain de Léonard devenir plus bon. Les femmes du villages apprécient les broderies et vêtements de la jeune Maria qui travaille avec le tailleur. Les amis du boulanger font le nécessaire pour que la population accepte la nouvelle venue dans cette ville sans la juger, ni elle, ni son enfant.

Se qui fonctionne parfaitement. En une année, la famille est devenue un modèle pour la ville. Le père travaillant le pain à la force de ses doigts. Les plus fins de sa femme, réalisent les plus beaux manteaux, que même les marchands venus d'autres horizons viennent acheter pour les revendre, à l'extérieur de la région. Enfin, le garçon chétif et timide, réussi à se faire quelques amis parmi les autres enfants du village. Jouant au jeu commun dans la ville courant derrière les uns les autres et s'amusant à se cacher, toujours sous la surveillance des parents. Les mères de famille du village ont eu parfois un peu de mal à le considérer comme un petit garçon, tant les traits de ce dernier sont fin. Mais il est aussi connu pour rester une partie de la matinée avec Léonard prés des fours observant le pain cuire. L'enfant se découvre aussi une passion pour la lecture. Quelques fois, il arrive que la Matriarche des nomades ,passant à chaque saison, vient lui offrir des parchemins et prend un peu de son temps pour lui enseigner les lettres.

Bob n'a que cinq ans certes, il est déjà curieux pour son âge. Surtout pour un élément qui se trouve dans la boulangerie. Les flammes du four semble l'attirer malgré l'interdiction de Léonard qu'il considère comme son père. Ce dernier est fortement vigilant et ne souhaite pas que son fils ne se brûle par cet élément incontrôlable qu'est le feu.

Un jour, en hiver, le four ne semble pas vouloir s'allumer. Quelques braises sont encore vivantes au fond du foyer. La puissance de ce feu n'est pas suffisamment puissant pour que le four puisse tourner et cuire le pain. Mais il n'est pas aussi dangereux pour l'enfant. Le père bien embarrassé, observe le petit Bob en lui demandant de l'attendre, le temps d'aller chercher du bois dans la réserve. Bob acquiesce et attend sagement devant le four, observant les braises.

Pendant que l'adulte cherche du bois non humide, que Maria est partie au tailleur pour l'aider dans la confection de nouveaux manteaux pour l'hiver, le petit Bob observe le tison.

L'enfant souhaite aider son père, mais il ne sait pas comment faire. Une idée surgit dans l'esprit de du jeune garçon qui s'imagine en prenant les braises et tentant de les réchauffer, peut être le feu repartira, comme quant en hiver, l'enfant a froid et pour le réchauffer ses parents le serrent fortement dans ses bras. Il s'imagine cette action en tendant ces mains dans le foyer. Il pense que les braises sont des bébés flammes qui ont besoin d'amour et d'ardeur. De la chaleur de son petit corps. Cette image, cette pensée, et surtout cette envie de raviver la flamme parcours l'ensemble de son être. Quelque chose de chaud coule dans ses veines, une puissance qu'il n'a ressenti qu'une seule fois, mais dont il se souvient que vaguement. Comme un rêve. D'une forte fièvre qui prend le dessus. D'une chaleur intense, plus forte encore que l'étreinte de ses parents, ou le bouillon qu'il mange au soir. Soudain, les braises, les bébés de flammes dans l'esprit de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, semblent reprendre de la vigueur. Ces dernières passent de l'état de tison à celle de légères flammes de bougies. B.O.B sent que cela n'est pas suffisamment puissant pour cuire le pain. Il continue de se concentrer sur cette flamme qui commence à grandir, à grossir pour devenir un petit feu, comme il peut trouver dans la cheminée. Le bout des flammèches commencent à lécher légèrement les petits doigts de l'enfant.

 _ **"Cela ne suffit pas !"** _ pense B.O.B en continuant de se concentrer. Malgré la légère douleur qu'il éprouve, le petit garçon ne renonce pas. Il s'imagine la taille que doit avoir les flammes dans le foyer. Et alors que ses dernières se raniment en de grandes et belles flammes rougeoyantes, Léonard entre dans l'atelier surprit et surtout inquiet par l'élément indomptable qui s'approche et entoure l'enfant dangereusement qui a la main tendue dans le foyer.

Léonard lâche les bûches et court en direction de l'enfant pour le retirer de se qu'il prétend être un danger. Pendant que le boulanger sort son fils en l'appelant par son prénom, B.O.B ne semble pas comprendre cet appel à la vigilance. Il regarde son père qui est inquiet et interloqué par se qu'il vient de voir. Le boulanger sait que le feu est incontrôlable, que ce dernier ne peut pas prendre une telle ampleur sans avoir de bois à consommer. Il ne comprend pas comment des simples braises dans les cendres ont pu devenir des grandes flammes menaçantes. Se demandant la raison qui a poussé l'enfant à rentrer sa main dans le foyer.

Le petit garçon voit son père adoptif inquiet, qui l'observe sous toutes les coutures pour voir si ce dernier n'est pas blessé, commence à hoqueter en bredouillant :

 **"Je voulais t'aider. J'ai voulu rallumer la flamme, faire un câlin aux bébés flammes pour qu'on puisse allumer le four. Pour qu'on cuise du pain. Désolé. Désolé papa !"**

Intrigué, Léonard ne comprend pas si l'enfant a trop d'imagination ou si le pouvoir du démon qui est en lui a une influence.

 **"Là, ce n'est rien, mon petit. Je suis là. Excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur. Excuse moi."** berce le père de famille, rassuré de voir son enfant être sain et sauf.

Après être apaiser, le boulanger arrête cette étreinte paternelle, pour se positionner devant son fils. Outre les yeux rouges par les pleurs, Léonard constate aussi que le visage de B.O.B est plus pâle qu'habituellement. L'enfant se sent un peu patraque et part doucement vers une chaise. L'inquiétude obscurcit le visage du manieur de farine, quand il voit le bambin titubant vers la chaise avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise. Léonard pose sa main sur le front chaud de son enfant, qui s'évanouit sous l'effet de l'utilisation, pour la première fois, de se qui va devenir son outils de travail.

Anxieux, le père de famille prend grand soin de l'enfant. Demandant à ses apprentis de reprendre l'affaire le temps qu'il consulte le soigneur et l'herboriste pour baisser cette forte fièvre. Les femmes dans la ville, curieuses de se qui se passe et friandes de rumeurs, aperçoivent ce parent angoissé, se précipiter vers le soigneur avec l'enfant fiévreux. Aussitôt, plusieurs d'entre elles connaissant la mère de famille, Maria, et ses créations magnifiques se rendent dans la boutique du tailleur afin de la prévenir du mal étrange que sa descendance souffre. En voyant le visage affolée de l'une de ses couturière, le marchand accepte sans qu'on le lui demande que Maria part au chevet de son frêle fils. Et sans hésitation, celle ci rejoint son mari et son enfant.

La fièvre est intense et Léonard explique avec quelques appréhensions se qui s'est passé dans l'atelier. L'enfant qu'il a trouvé dans le fourneau auprès des flammes. Puis la légère dispute et l'évanouissement de ce dernier. Le soigneur ausculte l'intégralité du corps du petit garçon, mais n'aperçoit que de légères brûlures sur le bout des doigts de l'enfant. Rien de grave en soi. L'interrogatoire des parents ne laisse apparaître aucun autre symptôme, à part l'ample fièvre qui submerger le chétif bambin.

Les connaissances du soigneur étant limité, il donne aux parents, un breuvage afin que la chaleur se dissipe. Cependant, il ne peut pas mettre de mots sur l'origine de cette étrange maladie, ni même de la raison qui pousse à accentuer l'hyperthermie. La famille revient dans la chaumière pour installer B.O.B. Maria est déboussolée, affligée par le destin qui se ligue contre elle et son enfant. Son fils souffre à nouveau du même mal. La couturière espère aussi que le médicament le soignera. Même si elle sait que son fils peut à tout moment disparaître, emporté par la puissance qu'il content en lui. La matriarche le lui a indiqué.

Le temps passe. Les jours et les nuits s'enchaînent et l'état du petit être ne s'améliore pas.

La femme pleure au chevet de son fils qui ne se réveille pas, ne se nourrit plus, maigrit à une rapidité extrême. Léonard s'inquiète aussi pour cet enfant, tout comme pour sa femme. Cette dernière reste uniquement au chevet de l'enfant, refusant de reprendre ses travaux, refusant de se coucher avec celui qu'elle considère être comme son âme sœur, se nourrissant peu.

Léonard reprend le travail en ayant l'esprit ailleurs. Les citadins s'inquiètent de l'état de santé de l'innocent et de la femme. Ils prennent des nouvelles par le biais du boulanger. L'histoire se raconte dans toutes les ruelles, si bien que la Matriarche de retour pour quelques affaires entant l'affaire. Rapidement elle se rend au chevet du marmot et de la couturière, qu'elle considère comme étant ses descendants. Léonard l'accueille sans aucune gêne, ni appriori. Il admire cette ancienne qui possède de grandes connaissances et surtout un savoir plus poussé que lui sur les demi-diables. Le boulanger l'emmène au chevet de l'enfant.

 **"Mère Florence. Que puis-je faire pour mon enfant ?"** demande Maria le visage empli d'affliction, de souffrance et le regard désorienté.

 **"Du calme mon enfant. Je sais que vous êtes inquiète. Mais si vous ne prenez pas soin de vous, personne, votre enfant et votre ami boulanger seront fortement peiné si vous tombez malade à votre tour. Reposez-vous, mangez un peu. Je me charge de veiller sur votre semence."**

 **"Vous croyez que..."** gémit la couturière.

 **"Cela doit être à cause de sa puissance intérieure. D'après se que votre ami m'a décrit, je pense que Balthazar a usé pour la première fois de sa magie. Je crois que c'est un combat qu'il doit mener. Ce petit a beaucoup de volonté. Je pense qu'il va s'en sortir."**

Légèrement rassurée par les mots de la matriarche, la femme se rend aux côtés de Léonard pour le remercier de rester aux soins pour elle et son enfant. Maria n'hésite pas à lui raconter dans le secret que Balthazar Octavius Barnabé ne traverse pas toutes les étapes de la vie. Que son existence peut s'éteindre aussi rapidement qu'elle est arrivée.

Peiné pour la mère de famille, tout comme pour B.O.B, Léonard berce sa femme dans ses bras. Lui assurant qu'il fait le maximum pour aider ces deux derniers.

Le temps s'écoule peu à peu.

L'état de santé de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé ne se dégrade plus, mais ne s'améliore pas. Maria reprend peu à peu son travail, grâce au soutient de Florence et de Léonard. Elle arrive à dormir, d'un sommeil léger. Prête à se lever à tout moment pour bercer son engeance.

Une nuit, le manieur de farine va auprès de son fils et de la chef de tribu qui lui offre les soins qu'elle a acquis par sa sagesse et le temps passé. Léonard pose une chaise auprès de l'enfant, lui caressant le front. Ce dernier n'a pas reprit ses esprits depuis tout ce temps. Ses yeux sont restés clos pendant des jours. La nourriture n'est administré que par quelques boissons, ne l'aidant pas à reprendre un peu de poids.

 **"Que pouvons-nous faire ? Il doit bien avoir une solution ?"** demande le boulanger inquiet.

La matriarche a un visage sombre avant de regarder l'ami de Maria. Un peu triste elle avoue un secret qui surprend l'homme.

 **"Il y a bien un moyen. Malheureusement, le temps est compté et je ne suis pas sure que nous arriverons à trouver ce qui peut sauver cet enfant."**

 **"Expliquez moi. Je vais faire tout pour essayer de trouver. Même s'il y a peu de chance, je veux essayer. Je ne veux pas les laisser sombrer tous les deux. Dites moi, mère."** supplie le boulanger.

 **"Avant le quatrième couché de soleil, il nous faudrait un paladin. Ces hommes de foi possèdent de grand don de guérison. Ils peuvent sans nul doute apaiser la puissance du petit. Et aussi lui enseigner quelques techniques pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Malheureusement, les paladins et les semi-démons, surtout les démons, ne se sont jamais entendu."**

Léonard sent un faible espoir renaître. Il attrape son manteau et dit à la femme de sagesse d'une voix forte de conviction :

 **"Je connais un paladin qui peut nous aider. Il connaît déjà l'existence de cet enfant. Et pourtant comme vous l'avez constaté, il ne l'a jamais blessé. Je vais essayer de le trouver. Je vais en informer ma femme avant de partir à sa recherche."**

 **"Il est peut être loin !"** clame la Matriarche.

 **"Je préfère tenter ma chance, cette infime chance, plutôt que de rester les bras croisés à voir partir mon fils et sa mère."**

Sur ses paroles, Léonard se rend au chevet de Maria, la réveillant avec douceur afin de lui expliquer la situation et la mission qu'il s'est donnée : Rechercher le paladin qui est impliqué dans cette histoire.

 **"Tu crois qu'il acceptera de nous aider ?"** se tracasse la couturière.

Le boulanger la prend dans ses bras en lui chuchotant d'une voix angélique :

 **"Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Aie confiance en moi."**

La dame lui sourit les yeux toujours rougis par les larmes qu'elle verse depuis des jours. La mère de famille récupère du courage et de l'espérance avec l'aide de cette étreinte et de ces mots avant de se recoucher sur le lit familial rêvant que Léonard réussisse à retrouver le guerrier de foi.

Louant un cheval dans les écuries, le manieur de farine passe un message aux femmes qui sont à la demande de nouvelle de l'enfant. Leur informant que si un paladin, dont il donne une description bien précise, est présent dans la ville, de l'amener au chevet de l'enfant malade afin de le soigner. Il leur explique qu'ils se connaissent parfaitement, ce dernier ayant une dette envers le boulanger. Puis tirant les rennes de son canasson il galope dans la forêt pour retrouver le paladin. La matriarche donne le même ordre à certains nomades cavaliers avant le temps qu'elle a estimé. La mère de famille ne retourne pas travailler après avoir apprit le délai court qu'il lui reste à vivre avec son fils. La couturière lui pose une couverture qu'elle a fabriqué que pour lui. De couleur rouge comme il aime avec un petit phœnix brodé à la main.

La femme lui chantonne quelques berceuses comme pour lui soulager des cauchemars qu'il peut faire.

Non loin de ce tumulte. En simple spectateur, Enoch observe attentivement les événements qui se passe pour sa descendance. Soupirant, il était sur que l'enfant va mourir consumé par son propre pouvoir. C'est l'un des rares à avoir vécu aussi longtemps. Mais le démon est lasse de les voir disparaître les uns après les autres. Son espoir que ce petit être allait devenir un jour un de ses serviteurs, s'envole en éclat. L'être des ténèbres est légèrement triste et déçu, d'avantage pour la mère que pour l'enfant. Il a prit l'habitude de voir ses petits disparaître, qui a créé une carapace. Il est blessé par les larmes qu'elle verse. Enoch se promet de revenir dans peu de temps, quand le deuil sera terminé pour récupérer les dernières larmes de la mère et tenter une nouvelle fois de lui apposer sa semence. Sans un mot, le démon disparaît dans les ténèbres.

Dans le même temps, Léonard chevauchant la monture parcourt les forêts. Il rencontre parfois des créatures qui sont éliminées par des mercenaires et des voyageurs rencontrés sur la route. Émus par la tendresse de ce père, ils promettent d'indiquer au dit paladin la route s'ils le croisent. Les bandits qu'il rencontre sur son chemin laissent place, comprenant que ce dernier n'a aucune richesse, à part celle d'un fils et d'une femme qu'il veut protéger. Donc aucun butin intéressant. Les criminels acceptent de ne pas attaquer le guerrier de foi s'il passe dans la forêt, pour donner plus de chance à ce petit.

Cependant les valeurs humaines et le dévouement du boulanger, à la tombée de la première nuit, ne suffit pas à convaincre les créatures non humanoïdes. Des squelettes, des slimes encerclent le manieur de farine qui n'a qu'un bâton pour se défendre. Sa monture s'est cabrée et a vite filé pour se sauver dans le sens du retour. Dévoué à sa cause et ne désirant pas mourir, le père de famille souhaite plus se frayer un chemin. S'il ne peut pas trouver son remède, alors il se doit de retourner auprès de son fils. Pour la fin.

Mais les squelettes et les slimes le mettent à terre, lui empêchant toute fuite. Ces derniers se préparent à l'éliminer, Léonard se remémore les meilleurs moments de sa vie avec Maria et B.O.B, il susurre quelques prières pour le bien de sa famille.

Brusquement, le tonnerre gronde, un éclair déchire le ciel pour s'abattre sur les créatures qui ont assaillit le boulanger. Les faisant disparaître de la surface de la terre. Le manieur de farine ouvre des yeux étonnés tandis que les autres monstres s'enfuient sans demander leur reste. Léonard voit en face de lui, la personne qu'il recherche avec tant d'ardeur, lui tendre la main, l'épée dans l'autre.

 **"Que faîtes vous ici ?"** demande le guerrier de foi inquiet. **"En pleine nuit, dans la forêt sans aucune escorte ?!"**

 **"Je suis venu vous chercher. Nous avons besoin de vous!"** s'écrit Léonard, se mettant à genou devant le paladin.

 **"Relevez-vous voyons !" est gêné le chevalier en relevant le villageois qu'il a connu depuis des années. "Expliquez moi. Vous êtes attaqués par des monstres ? Vous avez le démon sur vos pas ? Maria n'a tout de même pas été à nouveau enlevé ?"**

 **"Non. C'est mon fils. B.O.B."**

A ces mots le paladin frissonne avant de soupirer et ranger sa lame.

 **"Je vous ai dit qu'un jour il serait dangereux. J'aurais du l'éliminer avant que vous vous attachiez à lui."**

 **"Mais non tête de pioche !"** hurle le Boulanger d'une manière familière, comme s'il parle à un ami d'enfance. **"Non, vous ne comprenez pas! Son pouvoir est entrain de le ronger. Il est fortement fiévreux. Vous êtes mon...Notre dernier espoir pour le soigner, pour l'aider à grandir et à vivre sa vie."**

Le guerrier de lumière reste figé à nouveau en regardant droit dans les yeux du manieur de farine. Comme s'il ne comprend pas un seul mot de la demande formulée. A-t-il perdu la tête ? Demander à un paladin d'offrir les soins, de sa magie, pour sauver un semi-démon ? Un être qu'il doit éliminer selon les règles imposés par sa religion.

 **"Je ne peux pas. Vous le savez bien."**

Le père adoptif serre fortement les poings avant de donner un coup dans le visage du paladin qui a baissé les yeux.

 **"Vous allez laisser mourir un enfant à cause de vos croyances religieuses. Vous nous aviez menti, vous vouliez tué cet enfant. Et maintenant ! Vous voulez porter aussi sur votre conscience l'affliction d'un mère meurtrie par la mort de son fils ? Vous n'allez rien faire ? Je suis venu de loin pour vous chercher. Demandant, réclamant à tous les passants de vous informer. Même les bandits ont accepté. Et vous. Vous restez un...lâche, incapable d'assumer ses erreurs, comme l'a fait ce démon ! Est-ce que votre religion autorise la mort d'un enfant qui n'a rien demander ?"**

Les derniers mots secoue l'esprit du paladin qui tourne son regard inquisiteur vers le boulanger. Le manieur de farine ne démord pas de son idée. Entêté, oui c'est un défaut, mais il ne souhaite pas renoncer au fait de sauver son fils adoptif. Même si ce dernier est un semi-démon. Et s'il faut se battre face à ce paladin, il le fera au péril de sa propre vie. Au risque d'être mit à l'écart de la société.

Le paladin enfourche son destrier et tend sa main au boulanger. Il a des devoirs et des responsabilités à tenir. N'aimant pas être comparé aux démons, le héros de foi souhaite montrer sa différence, il observe le boulanger en lui demandant de tenir une promesse :

 **"Je vais vous aider. Et je veillerai à se que ce petit ne fasse de mal à personne. Si je vois que son pouvoir est trop puissant où qu'il sombre dans le mal pouvant décimé toute la population, vous devrez me laisser le tuer."**

Conscient du sacrifice que cela va engendrer, la souffrance de la mère et de B.O.B, Léonard attrape la main du guerrier acceptant les termes du contrats. Cela permettra au moins au jeune garçon de vivre un peu plus sa vie parmi les êtres humains et peut être de faire accepter un jour au paladin que tous les enfants de démons ne doivent pas être détruit à leur naissance. C'est un pari vers l'avenir.

Le retour est plus rapide, car le destrier plus habitué à parcourir de longues étendues à des vitesses importantes, cheval de guerre et de lumière, nommé éclat, parcourt le chemin vers la ville. Ils aperçoivent du coin de l'œil les bandits que Léonard a rencontré. Ces dernies se figent en voyant le paladin laissant place. Les mercenaires éliminent les obstacles au tracé du chemin n'arrêtant pas leur course. Alors que le soleil est au plus haut dans la journée, l'heure où les habitants passent à table, le paladin et le boulanger arrivent en ville, apercevant le cheval qu'il avait loué ayant retrouvé son chemin seul et sans aucune égratignure.

Sans répondre à la moindre question des passants, le paladin entre dans la chaumière accompagné du manieur de farine. Sans explication, ils se rendent dans la chambre du bambin sous le regard surprit et rassuré de Maria.

 **"Tu as réussi ?"** murmure-t-elle alors que l'homme de foi approche ses mains de B.O.B.

Concentrant sa magie et sa mana, sur le mal qui le taraude, le paladin commence son apposition des mains. Art enseigné par l'église de la lumière afin de soigner le mal dont souffre les personnes. Il ne sait pas si son sort fonctionnera, n'ayant jamais testé cela sur un semi-démon. Le héros de lumière ne réfléchit pas d'avantage. Une douce lueur parcourt le visage du petit être et l'intégralité de son corps. Les traits du petit garçon tirés pendant toute sa période de sommeil, se détendent. Après les quelques minutes qui paraissent être des heures pour les parents et la matriarche, l'enfant ouvre des petits yeux encore embrumés, perdu, observant l'état de ses parents.

Enivrée par la joie de voir l'être qu'elle a mis au monde survivre, Maria enlace ce petit être dans ses bras. La fièvre a complètement disparu et l'enfant rend l'étreinte à sa mère. Le paladin respire en comprenant qu'il a réussi à sauver un bambin, semi-démon. Les pleurs de joies de la couturière lui indique qu'il a fait le bon choix. Léonard se met à genoux aux côtés du paladin pour le remercier de son geste, brisant même certaines de ses convictions.

 **"Relevez vous. Léonard. Restez auprès de votre fils. Il a besoin de vous deux."** dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

La matriarche, désire laisser la famille se retrouver après cette épreuve. La chef de tribu suit le paladin pour lui poser quelques questions, dont les arguments utilisés par le boulanger afin de le persuader de venir soigner un semi-démon. Elle demande aussi se que ce dernier va accomplir, après avoir briser une règle de sa religion.

 **"Je vais rester non loin de cette famille. M'assurer que l'enfant ne soit pas dangereux. Et s'il le faut. Je l'éliminerai."**

 **"Je souhaiterai que vous lui enseigner à contrôler son pouvoir."**

Le paladin faillit s'étouffer par la demande plus qu'étonnante de la Matriarche. Jamais, l'homme de foi ne s'est imaginé qu'il enseignera à un semi-démon à contrôler son pouvoir.

 **"Si vous voulez aller dans le bien de cette famille, de ce monde. Si vous connaissez la différence du bien et du mal qui vous a emmené à ce choix. Je vous conseille de lui enseigner le contrôle de son pouvoir, pour qu'il ne provoque pas de danger. Qu'il puisse vivre avec les autres humains. Enseignez lui la morale. Expliquez lui, la raison de son pouvoir, avec ses parents, et la difficulté de sa vie future par l'origine de sa puissance, de sa race."**

Le paladin s'assoit et réfléchit aux paroles de la femme de sagesse. Elle repart en direction de la famille, afin de leur indiquer son soutient et pour l'éveil de l'enfant.

L'homme de foi n'est pas bourreau. Il est juste un paladin venu pour appliquer la justice. Et la doctrine d'éliminer tout le mal est-il juste ? Quand on voit un enfant de cet âge, n'ayant pas choisi sa race, d'être éliminer parce que son crime est de naître en cette nature. Était-ce normal ? Il ne sait plus quoi penser. Mais il croit en l'avenir. Il croit en cette promesse qu'il a proposé au Boulanger. Il veut voir une autre vision du monde.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre 7 : rencontre avec l'autre

_**Chapitre 7 : La rencontre avec l'autre.**_

* * *

La ville est calme, paisible. Tout semble être en paix et rien ne trouble la quiétude de ces lieux. Rien ?

 **"BALTHAZAR OCTAVIUS BARNABE LENNON !"** hurle la voix forte et imposante du paladin qui course après le dissident enfant, qu'est B.O.B. "Reviens tout de suite ! Tu as ta leçon de méditation."

Mais le jeune garçon ne comprend pas l'intérêt de cette méditation. Bien que le guerrier de foi le lui a expliqué, lui a montré que la concentration est bénéfique pour le pouvoir qui sommeil en lui. Chaque mois, le même jeu s'enchaine dans ce village.

D'autres enfants présents ont droit aux enseignements du paladin. Certains préparent les affaires du héros en sélectionnant des denrées pour ce dernier. D'autres s'occupent de faire briller l'épée. Enfin les plus âgées s'occupent d'Eclat, sa monture.

Lors des séances de méditations de B.O.B, des fillettes observent de loin l'adulte et l'enfant, tout en ricanant, déconcentrant le jeune garçon, qui a envie de s'amuser plutôt que de méditer.

Afin de justifier la présence du guerrier de foi. Que l'enfant possède un grand pouvoir magique, d'une origine inconnue, cachant son origine démoniaque. Une bonne partie de la population accepte cette idée, même si il est rare qu'un tel prodige arrive. Les citadins ne sont pour autant pas des incultes, car des voyageurs, des mercenaires, des marchands, ont rapporté qu'il existe partout en ce monde des êtres doués de magie. Et que l'enseignement à ses enfants est nécessaire pour maîtriser leur pouvoir. Certains artisans connaissent quelques personnes possédant des pouvoirs, les utilisant pour la création d'armes, d'outils, d'artefacts. Tous acceptent que les récentes maladies du garçonnet est du à une mauvaise maîtrise de sa force intérieure, d'où la présence du paladin.

La matriarche est devenue une préceptrice de B.O.B et des enfants désirant approfondir leur connaissance. Elle leur apprend la création de quelques onguents pour soigner des morsures d'araignées, d'insectes, de créatures maléfiques. Elle les emmène à la cueillette et la découverte de la forêt, pour préparer les plus simples potions. Ainsi que la lecture de certains récits en langues étrangères. Le petit garçon a un grand intérêt à apprendre ces phraséologies, même si en lui, il semble connaitre les mots et les expressions démoniaque. Heureusement, peu de personne en tiennent compte, car les livres en ce dialecte obscure sont très rares.

Le groupe d'enfant, peu nombreux, apprennent les mêmes bases que B.O.B. La plupart préfère se tourner vers les mercenaires, les guerriers, les voyageurs, et leur entrainement au combat, ou racontant leurs exploits face à des créatures magique. Certains gamins ont même tenté de suivre leurs aînés dans la forêt, pour les observer dans leur travail. Mais ces derniers sont toujours rattrapés par leurs parents, les interdisant de s'y rendre avant d'avoir l'âge requis.

Une question revient souvent dans la bouche du jeune garçon à la chef de tribu. L'origine de ses pouvoirs. Cette dernière lui promet qu'un jour ses parents, le paladin et elle lui expliqueront tout. Soupirant de cette réponse qui ne lui plait pas.

Sa mère continue à confectionner de belles tenues pour les dames, des costumes pour les hommes de la ville, et pour son fils. Ses vêtement sont souvent de couleur rouge, d'une petite sacoche en cuir, pour ramasser les ingrédients pendant la cueillette avec la matriarche. Elle lui enseigne aussi, la vie en société, la politesse : dire bonjour, remercier les personnes quand ces derniers donnent un objet. Le sens du commerce, quand l'enfant accompagne sa mère dans son travail. Des différentes façons de parler : Commun ou en patois. La couturière lui apprend à se mêler aux individus, vaincre sa timidité et ne pas avoir peur de son pouvoir au sein de la ville.

Enfin, son père adoptif, le brave boulanger Léonard lui enseigne l'ardeur dans le travail, même si l'enfant passe la plupart de son temps à la maison dans les livres empruntés à la Matriarche et au paladin, que par le travail manuel. Le manieur de farine lui inculque aussi la notion de bien et de mal. Surtout l'utilisation de son pouvoir. La magie du feu peut détruire des maisons, des forêts, des villages et qu'il ne doit pas utiliser cette puissance sous le coup de la colère pour chercher vengeance. Qu'il doit réfléchir à une solution causant le moindre dégât, moins de conséquences. Léonard lui enseigne que si par malheur son pouvoir blesse quelqu'un, cela causera la douleur dans la famille du blessé. Le fait qu'il ne peut plus travailler. Le boulanger lui indique qu'un pouvoir engendre des responsabilités.

Les mots sont lourds pour un enfant qui ne rêve que de s'amuser par l'apprentissage de sorts. Mais les explications imagées du père adoptif permet au petit garçon de comprendre, qu'il ne peut pas utiliser son pouvoir quand il le souhaite.

 **"Papa. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?"** demande l'enfant un peu triste.

 **"Oui mon grand."**

 **"Monsieur le Paladin et l'aïeule Florence m'ont toujours dit de faire attention avec mon pouvoir. Tout comme toi. Ils disent que ça peut blesser. Ca peut détruire. Mais tu crois qu'un jour, je vais utiliser ma puissance pour faire le bien ? Comme Monsieur le Paladin."**

L'idée du petit garçon, d'envisager l'utilisation de son pouvoir, redonne à Léonard un peu d'espoir en l'avenir. Si l'enfant envisage d'utiliser sa magie pour le bien, même si son pouvoir est tourné vers la destruction, rend l'idée plus plaisante. Surtout quand il s'agit d'un descendant de démon.

 **"Si tu le crois tout au fond de ton cœur, je suis sur qu'un jour tu vas y arriver, mon fils."**

Le jeune garçon lui répond par un magnifique sourire avant de partir s'amuser avec les autres.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon remarque, une étrange silhouette se rendre en direction de la maison familiale. Un sentiment déconcertant traverse l'esprit du jeune. Il ne comprend pas la raison de ce sentiment, comme une impression de déjà vu. Le garçon hausse les épaules avant de rejoindre les autres enfants du quartier.

La silhouette entre dans la boulangerie sans se faire remarquer. Le boulanger travaille sa pâte. Les apprentis surveillent la cuisson ou servent le pain. L'ombre traverse l'espace, personne ne fait attention à lui, pour se rendre vers la salle de vie, où est installée la femme qui s'occupe de coudre des nouveaux vêtements.

 **"Bonjour Maria."** Prononce la personne faisant sursauter la dame qui s'aperçoit de la présence du démon en face d'elle.

 **"Enoch ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?"**

 **"J'espérais que tu sois en pleurs. Que tu aurais besoin de consolation après la perte de notre fils. Mais je viens de le croiser à l'instant, riche de vivacité et de curiosité. Un bon petit garçon, plein de vie."**

La mère de famille est à la fois bouleversé par son apparition, mais elle se demande si ce dernier est venu lui enlever son fils, ou son cœur. La couturière reste séduite par la beauté maléfique d'Enoch, cependant elle est prudente face à lui.

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère Maria."** sourit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. **"Je ne suis pas venu te voler notre fils. Du moins pas pour le moment. Il est encore trop jeune, trop immature. Son pouvoir n'est pas encore assez développé. Et il doit apprendre beaucoup de ce monde. Il doit découvrir que ce dernier est cruel."**

 **"Non, je suis sur qu'il ne va pas être comme toi."** répondit la couturière sans pouvoir s'opposer aux envies d'Enoch de longer sa nuque avec les lèvres de l'ombre.

 **"Parce qu'il est élevé par ce boulanger ? Par cette Matriarche qui va bientôt périr ? Par ce piètre paladin qui n'a pas su m'arrêter ? Tu oublies qu'il a mon sang. Qu'il est la chair de ma chair. Un jour, il viendra avec moi. Et tout ton amour envers lui ne pourra l'arrêter."**

Au moment, où il finit ses mots, qu'il appose ses babines sur les siennes, le boulanger entre à l'intérieur de la salle de vie. Pour n'importe quel mari voyant sa femme se faire embrasser de la sorte dans la maison familiale, une dispute avec sa femme, ou une bataille avec l'homme serait terrible. Mais Léonard n'est pas stupide. Il sait, sans le sentir, que cette personne n'est pas humaine. Qu'il s'agit sans doute du démon, ayant pris une forme humaine, pour venir embrouiller l'âme de la jeune femme et tenter une approche envers son fils. Léonard ne bouge pas, car il n'a aucune chance face à un être des ténèbres. Ce dernier lève un petit sourcil de surprise avant de poser un dernier baiser sur le front de la femme.

 **"Bonjour, cher Boulanger. Merci de vous occupez de mon fils. Je me présente, Enoch. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous laisse votre femme, pour le moment. Vous avez bien compris que vous ne ferez pas le poids face à moi. Mais si vous le souhaitez, un jour je pourrais vous proposez un juteux contrat, si vous avez besoin de mon d'aide."** sourit le démon.

Léonard ne se laisse pas berner et rend juste le regard envers la créature des ténèbres, qui se lasse rapidement de ce dernier.

 **"A bientôt ma mie."** finit le démon en partant.

Pendant la rencontre parentale, les enfants jouent tranquillement dans les ruelles. Certains sont curieux du pouvoir de B.O.B et lui demande de réaliser des formes avec le feu, se que l'enfant refuse à la grande déception des filles et aux moqueries des jeunes garçons. Les jeux et les discussions s'arrêtent quand un groupe d'adolescent arrivent.

 **"Ouais, tu dis que tu sais manipulé le feu. Mais peut être c'est pas vrai !"** dit un blanc-bec, costaud, fils de forgeron.

 **"On l'a jamais vu jeter des sorts. Il sait peut être rien faire."** rigole un autre plus fluet avec un sourire mesquin.

B.O.B ne se laisse pas impressionner par les adolescents.

 **"Monsieur le paladin et mon papa m'ont toujours dit, de ne pas utiliser mon pouvoir n'importe comment."** explique l'enfant fragile.

 **"Et tu fais toujours se que dit ton père? C'est le fifils à son papa. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Allez pleurer dans les jupons de ta mère ? Mouuuiin, maman, on m'a traité de nul !"** se moque les garçons en entourant le jeune enfant qui tremble légèrement devant les brutes de son village, mais essaye de le masquer.

Voyant la situation se détériorée, la plupart des filles partent sans demander leur reste. Les garçons les plus frêles et fragiles s'échappent pour ne pas subir le même courroux que B.O.B. Car ces adolescents sont réputés pour être de vrais imbéciles violents.

 **"Si t'es si fort que ça, tu vas nous suivre dans la forêt. Hein, le mioche ?"** sourit le plus grand en attrapant le petit garçon par les bras. Ensemble, les cinq garnements le bâillonne pour qu'il n'attire pas l'attention des adultes. Ils lui attache les mains dans le dos, les pieds afin de ne pas les blesser pendant qu'ils le portent.

 **"Mon arrière grand mère dit même que tu es l'enfant du diable. On va voir ça."** rit un autre garnement entraînant l'enfant apeuré vers la forêt. Sans se douter qu'une petite fille dans le coin de la rue observe. Rapidement, elle se précipite vers des adultes pour avertir de se qui se trame.

Dans la forêt, B.O.B continue de se débattre pour échapper au projet mesquin de ses bourreaux, décidés de tester la véracité des propos et des rumeurs. Jaloux de l'attention de certains des adultes envers ce dernier. Ils le posent auprès d'un tronc, les mains et les pieds toujours attachés. Le bâillon dans la bouche afin de l'empêcher d'appeler au secours.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On le tabasse ?"** propose l'un des garnements.

 **"Non, j'ai bien mieux que ça. Apparemment une créature terrifiante habite dans la forêt, dans une caverne pas loin de là."** décrit le chef de la bande avant de sortir de son sac une paire de silex. **"On va attirer la créature avec du feu. Si monsieur Balthatruc Octapuce Banane sait manipuler le feu, il va pouvoir détruire la créature. Sinon, s'il ment. Bah il va se faire manger."** rit-il.

 **"C'est pas un peu méchant ?"** hésite l'un des loubards.

 **"C'est pour ça qu'on le fait. C'est plus marrant. Et puis, si c'est le fils du diable, comme ta vieille le dit, alors on va sauver le monde d'un grand danger."** finit le chef de la bande en s'approchant de la caverne avec les silex en main.

B.O.B assiste impuissant à ce déballage de bêtises. Il connait aussi la légende du monstre dans la forêt, raconté par les voyageurs. Une sorte de loup, gigantesque, pouvant marcher sur deux pâtes comme les humains. D'après ces mêmes hommes, elle se nourrit de personnes égarées et ne laisse que quelques traces de son repas par des morceaux de chairs et du sang.

Le jeune garçon ne sait plus quoi faire, coincé par ses entraves. B.O.B réfléchit, comme son père lui a enseigné, à la meilleure solution concernant son problème. Mais à part l'aide d'adulte, il ne peut rien faire d'autre. L'enfant ne peut pas utiliser la magie pour sortir de là. La forêt brulera, lui et les autres enfants seront en danger. Fermant ses yeux qui se remplissent de larmes, le jeune garçon ne voit pas les braises tombées dans le feuillage, sec, non loin de la caverne. Les garnements se sauvent en rigolant, tandis que le tison se transforme en flammes. Et de ces flammèches nait un bucher intense. Une chaleur importante que le foyer du four de son père. En cette année, le soleil frappe fort, le vent est sec et la pluie n'est pas tombée en abondance. Les feuillages, les branches, la végétation sont secs. Tous ses facteurs offrent à la fournaise de prendre rapidement, afin de devenir un immense incendie qui terrifie B.O.B incapable de se concentrer sur les flammes, car un cri horrible se fait entendre.

Entre les flammèches, se dessine une silhouette immense. L'ombre a des allures humaines, possédant de longs et volumineux cheveux. Mais peu à peu, l'individu apparait distinctement à travers l'incendie. Une sorte d'humanoïde, possédant une tête de loup, une queue dépassant de ce corps et de grandes griffes au lieu des mains. A part ces trois endroits, tout le reste du corps ne possède ni de poils et ni ressemble à être humain. C'est la première fois que le jeunot croise un être hybride. La terreur prend le dessus sur la curiosité. Il n'a jamais osé affronter un slime même accompagné par un adulte.

Les yeux du monstre fixent attentivement le petit garçon. Un hurlement mi-humain, mi-bête provoque au petit être un nouveau sursaut de terreur. Entre les flammes, la créature se pose sur ses quatre pattes, les griffes plantées dans le sol, la langue pendante, désireuse de vengeance et affamée. Elle entame sa course effrénée vers B.O.B qui fera office de déjeuner, avant de s'occuper des autres citadins ayant briser le repos dans son sanctuaire.

L'enfant se met en position fœtale, du mieux qu'il peut, suppliant au fond de lui que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Les griffes apparaissent au dessus de sa tête et finissent leur course sur le métal d'un large bouclier.

 **"Je suis là Balthazar."** halète le paladin en préparant la défense de son protégé.

L'animal frustré par l'intervention de l'adulte se met à sauter dans les arbres embrasés se cachant de son regard. La matriarche arrive à son tour avec son bâton pour être aux côtés du guerrier du foi. Ils cherchent l'animal, mais entourés par la chaleur et par la fumée, la tâche se complique. Cela revient à chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

 **"Je peux invoquer les cieux, pour demander à la pluie de tomber. Mais il me faut un du temps."** souffle la chef de tribu à l'écoute de tout mouvement par l'étrange créature.

 **"Elle rode toujours."** souffle le paladin, conscient que la créature ne les lâchera pas, même si sa vie est en jeu.

B.O.B est toujours sous le choc. Incapable de comprendre le moindre mot de ses aînés, toujours bâillonné et attaché. Le paladin délivre le petit garçon, puis le prend par les épaules et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **"Balthazar! Ecoute moi! Regarde moi ! Se que je vais te demander est très important. Ca peut nous sauver et la ville aussi. Il faut que tu contrôle les flammes. Ou essayer de les éteindre. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?"**

 **"Mais, le monstre ?"** balbutie le petit garçon inquiet.

 **"Je suis là pour nous protéger. Florence s'occupe d'invoquer la pluie. Concentre toi uniquement sur les flammes."**

L'enfant observe les yeux suppliant de l'adulte. Le garçon comprend qu'il est nécessaire d'utiliser sa puissance. Se rappelant les séances de méditation avec le paladin, de son expérience avec le feu du foyer. B.O.B observe les flammes autour de lui. Il doit les confiner. Les réduire. Devenir des petites braises. Il faut qu'il les domine, qu'il soit plus fort qu'elles.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé tend les mains devant les flammes. Garde les yeux ouverts et sent quelque chose en lui. La puissance coule dans ses veines. De ces petites pinces, il sent que peu à peu, le contrôle des flammes vient à lui. L'incendie qui les entoure, devient un brasier moins important. L'enfant continue de se concentrer pour calmer les flammes.

La matriarche réalise son invocation de la pluie. Soudain le hurlement résonne à nouveau. Lennon reste concentrer même si la terreur est présente dans son petit corps. Du haut d'un des arbres en feu, la créature essaye d'attraper la petite proie. Hélas elle a un autre adversaire. Le paladin qui repositionne sa lame pour frapper l'être hybride.

Le monstre sent qu'il va devoir s'attaquer au guerrier de foi. La créature ouvre sa grande gueule pour asséner un coup mortel au paladin et lui croquer la tête.

Le héro installe son bouclier dans la bouche du monstre qui se fracasse les dents dessus. De douleur et de rage, la créature envoie valser le paladin contre un immense tronc. Légèrement assommé, le guerrier de foi aperçoit l'être hybride se tournant vers l'enfant, toutes griffes dehors. Pendant que le pauvre B.O.B tente de contenir les flammes.

Le paladin aperçoit la position de la créature, indiquant son attaque et les derniers instant de l'enfant. Le guerrier de foi veut lui hurler de s'enfuir. Heureusement la matriarche se retourne et d'une langue ancienne interpelle la dite créature. L'être hybride peu ravie de se qu'elle entend se précipite à toute jambe pour embrocher la chef de famille devant les yeux du petit garçon et du paladin.

 **"Je t'ai eu, vile créature."** souffle Florence.

Le tonnerre gronde, la pluie tombe éteint les flammes et un éclair attaque le bâton de la matriarche qui a touché le buste de la créature avant de mourir. Électrocutée par la foudre, l'être grésille, hurle et se tord de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol sans vie.

B.O.B choqué, se recroqueville sur lui-même. Il sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais voir un de ces précepteurs mourir devant ses yeux, par la bêtise humaine, rempli son cœur de peine. Cette tragédie renforce sa volonté de contrôler sa puissance et ne pas l'utiliser pour le mal.

Doucement, sous la pluie, le paladin ramène l'enfant à la ville. Les citadins ne voyant pas la matriarche, ils se posent la question de cet absence et la raison qui a poussé le petit garçon a partir dans la forêt.

Encore choqué, il ne peut pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'il a vécu. Les anciennes du village racontent leur rumeur : l'enfant est le fils du diable. Les adolescent acquiescent en disant qu'ils ont vu Lennon partir avec eux dans la forêt pour vaincre la créature. Qu'ils ont tenté de l'en empêcher.

Mais la petite fille sort du lot en se postant devant Lennon, comme pour le protéger, furieuse.

 **"Nan, c'est pas vrai ! J'ai vu ces adolescents portant Bob et l'emmenant dans la forêt. J'ai eu peur. J'ai tout de suite été chercher Madame Florence et Monsieur le Paladin pour aller le sauver. J'ai vu revenir les autres garçons, sans lui."**

 **"Menteuse !"** hurle les garçons.

 **"Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ce dernier a été attaché et bâillonné à un arbre ?"** demande le guerrier de foi en ayant encore dans une main les restant de ce qui a entravé le jeune enfant. **"A cause de vos bêtises, une personne est morte. Et B.O.B a faillit mourir aussi. La ville et toute la forêt pouvait brûler. La créature pouvait vous dévorer. Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?"** hurle-t-il de plus belle, rendant les familles des adolescents honteuses.

 **"C'est lui qui nous a dit de le faire. Qu'il prouvera que Bob est le fils du diable. Et que s'il meurt se n'est pas grave."** répond un des loubard de la bande, en montrant son chef.

 **"Ouais, c'est ça. Et tu crois qu'on va te croire."** sourit l'inculpé qui ne semble pas être inquiété, jetant un regard noir à Balthazar.

 **"Non, c'est vrai monsieur. C'est lui qui fait souvent les bêtises."** souffle un petit garçon, caché derrière son père, aussi frêle et fragile que le jeune pyromage.

 **"Très bien, je vais en discuter avec chacun d'entre vous et vos parents. En attendant, je ne veux qu'aucun enfant n'aille dans la forêt sans la présence d'un adulte. B.O.B, rentre chez toi."** finit le paladin, alors que l'enfant part, les yeux rouges, vers les bras réconfortants de sa famille, encore traumatisé par se qu'il a vécu.

Au loin, Enoch, le géniteur du semi-diable observe les événements. Marchant au travers des cadavres de la créature et de la matriarche. Il sourit en ayant assisté au combat. Le démon est satisfait de l'acquisition du pouvoir de sa semence.

 **"Oui, dans quelques années, il va être intéressant de te revoir, mon fils."**

 _ **A suivre...**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : le choix d'un fils

_**Chapitre 8 : Le choix d'un fils.**_

* * *

Les années défilent à une vitesse folle. L'accident reste toujours dans les cœurs, mais la vie dans la ville reprend son cours.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé continue de suivre les enseignements du paladin. Et le semi-démon souffle en ce jour sa septième bougie. Un âge où les parents choisissent où leurs enfants partent en apprentissage.

Dans la ville, la plupart des adultes choisissent de demander à des artisans du coin, des amis, de prendre en charge leurs descendance pour enseigner leur métier, restent à proximité afin de ne pas avoir de frais d'études et de pension important.

Dans la nuit, Maria et Léonard discutent de ce plan d'avenir pendant que leur progéniture dort paisiblement dans son couchage, rêvant de son anniversaire et des présents qu'il recevra.

 **"Tu as trouvé un endroit pour que Balthazar puisse apprendre un métier ?"** demande la couturière en observant le boulanger, un peu inquiète de l'endroit où leur fils se rendra.

 **"Oui, j'ai un ami forgeron qui habite pas loin. Il a eu des enfants possédant des pouvoirs. Il peut enseigner à Bob l'artisanat des armes et il pourra continuer à contrôler les flammes pour faire fondre et manipuler le fer. Par ailleurs, cela va l'aider pour sa constitution physique."**

 **"Mais il est si frêle. Tu crois que cela va aller ? Les forgerons sont souvent des hommes forts et musclés."**

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon ami a été aussi frêle et fragile que notre fils avant de devenir apprenti dans la boutique de son mentor. Et aujourd'hui, il fait parti des hommes les plus forts de la ville. Cela ne peut que lui faire du bien. Après tout se qu'il a enduré."**

La mère de famille soupire et finit par accepter l'idée. Le forgeron habite pas loin, elle peut toujours garder un œil sur lui. Mais la femme craint toujours que son géniteur ne vienne l'enlever pour le transformer en un démon terrible et malfaisant.

 **"Je vais en parler au paladin et à Bob. Je sais que c'est un peu dur pour lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pour son bien. Demain nous lui diront tout en lui offrant son cadeau d'anniversaire."**

Maria accepte et va se coucher avec son boulanger tout en donnant un coup d'œil bienveillant sur son précieux fils.

Le lendemain matin, B.O.B se réveille comme à son habitude de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Comme chaque matin, l'enfant vient aider son père pour allumer le feu du foyer, montrant sa maîtrise des flammes. Pendant ce temps, son père adoptif va chercher le bois. Une fois les buches dans le foyer, le petit garçon accentue légèrement la force du brasier pour ensuite le laisser vivre comme elle doit sans aide magique.

 **"Tu as bien travaillé Bob. Tu peux t'amuser dehors avec tes amis, ou faire quelques petites courses. Ta mère et moi allons préparé une surprise."**

B.O.B ne se pose pas de question, prend sa sacoche et se met à courir dans les ruelles de la ville avec autant de vivacité pour le plaisir du père de famille. Léonard prépare la pate pour le gâteau de son fils, pendant que Maria s'occupe du présent, en attendant le paladin pour lui informer de sa décision pour l'avenir.

Pendant ce temps, l'enfant se précipite dans une petite auberge connue pour créer des bonbons merveilleux que B.O.B aime découvrir. Au goût étonnants, parfois même pétillants ou acide provoquant des petits sursauts aux enfants. Mais aussi pour écouter les voyages des différents mercenaires. En ce jour particulier, cela a des allures magiques pour l'enfant.

Certes, il ne veut pas devenir un guerrier, ni un archer et encore moins apprendre à manier la lame. Cependant, le petit manieur de feu aime écouter les rencontre avec les créatures qui vit en ce monde.

Allant au comptoir de la boutique pour acheter sa gourmandise, l'enfant voit une bien étrange personne. Un jeune adulte certes peu musclé, portant une longue toge de couleur vert foncé et un étrange long bâton. Balthazar remercie le marchand pour le bonbon et s'approche doucement de l'homme. L'étrange personne a le nez plongé dans son grimoire immense, aux pages poussiéreuses et buvant des gorgées de sa boisson de temps à autre tout en ne lâchant pas son ouvrage. Curieux, B.O.B semble sentir une étrange puissance de cet objet. Du bout des doigts, il s'approche de ce bâton pour l'effleurer.

 **"Je ne vous le conseille pas jeune homme."** clame doucement l'homme.

 **"Désolé monsieur."** s'excuse B.O.B. **"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bâton ?"** demande-t-il doucement.

 **"Il s'agit de mon arme. Un bâton magique. Il m'aide à utiliser les pouvoirs de la terre."**

 **" De la magie ? Vous avez appris la magie ?"** s'exclame le petit garçon les étoiles pleins dans les yeux.

 **"Oui mon garçon. Il y a toute sorte de forme de magie. Celle de l'eau, de la lumière, des ténèbres, de la terre, du vent, du feu..."**

 **"Du feu ? Il y a une école pour apprendre la magie du feu ?"**

 **"Bien sur. A l'académie des mages, principalement dans la tour rouge. Nous formons les futurs mages. Des études longues et difficiles."**

 **"Mouais, les mages ce sont des tapettes !"** gémit un mercenaire alcoolisé.

L'utilisateur de magie ne semble pas être frustré. Au contraire, il est habitué de ce genre d'attitude de la part des combattant.

 **"Que faites-vous ici ? "** continue l'enfant en le regardant avec beaucoup d'attention.

 **"Je viens étudier quelques artefacts magiques et voyager dans le monde pour étudier toutes sorte de magie. Les mages étudient le maximum de connaissance pour offrir aux générations futures les explications sur le fonctionnement de ce monde. Ainsi que la raison de notre création, de l'explication de la magie."**

B.O.B est comme envouté par les paroles du magicien de la terre. Ce dernier raconte les voyages qu'il a fait pour ses études. Les traditions, l'utilisation des savoirs pour venir en aide les autres. L'enfant se met à rêver pour la première fois au mot voyage et surtout à la manipulation cette magie, cette source qu'il a fond de lui. Être avec d'autres personnes usant le même pouvoir que lui, apprenant à les contrôler et pouvoir un jour en être un outil de sa véritable force pour son objectif personnel : Utiliser les flammes pour le bien.

Le magicien remercie de l'attention du petit garçon, lui offrant par la même occasion un bien étrange parchemin.

 **"Ce parchemin est magique. Si tu écris un mot dessus, il va s'effacer et à la place tu va voir un dessin. Cela est très pratique quand tu n'arrives à te faire comprendre à des étrangers."**

 **"C'est vrai ? Je peux le garder ? Cela doit vous être très utile!"**

 **"Oui mon garçon. Je suis ravi de voir un jeune comme toi s'intéresser à cet art qui attire de moins en moins la jeunesse. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai étudié différente langue et je désire encore en apprendre. Maintenant je dois partir. A bientôt jeune homme."**

B.O.B remercie à nouveau le magicien en le saluant, l'esprit rempli de rêve d'aventures, le cœur battant pour cette carrière de magicien, avant de partir vers la maison familiale. Où une autre conversation se déroule entre le paladin et le boulanger.

 **"Donc, il va devenir forgeron ?"** s'étonne le guerrier de foi en portant à sa bouche un morceau de pain.

 **"Oui. Je ne vois pas se qu'il peut faire. Ainsi, il ne va pas aller au combat, il va séjourner dans le village à forger des armes. Il va rester prés des flammes continuant à apprendre à les manipuler, être utile pour le forgeage des armes. Mon ami sera ravi de le rencontrer et de lui enseigner ses méthodes."**

Le paladin avale son morceau de pain, réfléchit, impose un moment de silence avant de regarder droit dans les yeux le boulanger.

 **"Je vois. Je pense que cela peut être un bon choix. Une autre question se pose."**

 **"Oui ?"**

 **"Quand vas-tu révéler à ton fils qu'il est un enfant de démon ?"** interpelle le héro, conscient que le sujet va être un jour évoqué.

Le manieur de farine avale difficilement sa salive réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de répondre au paladin.

 **"Il sait qu'il n'est pas mon fils, du moins pas celui de chair et de sang. Sa mère et moi nous n'avons pas désiré le cacher. Nous avons juste dit que son véritable père a de grand pouvoir et a abandonné sa mère. Sans dire pour autant sa vraie nature. S'il reste ici, je souhaite lui en parler durant son adolescence. A l'âge de 10 ans afin de lui faire comprendre les risques que présente son pouvoir et se que cela peut engendrer."**

Le guerrier de foi hoche positivement la tête en posant la miche de pain. Conscient que le sujet est peu facile à aborder. Autrefois, il a laissé la matriarche s'occuper de ce détails. Florence était une voix de bon conseil, pleins de sagesse et de grand savoir. Elle aurait sans nul doute expliquer son expérience avec les enfants de démon, qu'elle a connu, sans juger. Mais n'étant plus là. Le paladin se doit être le pilier pour aider l'enfant à se construire correctement.

Puis un petit bruit se fait entendre, celui de la porte et de l'enfant entrant dans son doux foyer. Le petit garçon salue les apprentis boulanger avant d'entrer dans l'atelier de son père.

 **"Papa ! Papa ! Je suis rentré! Regarde j'ai rencontré un magicien et il m'a offert un parchemin magique !"** s'exclame B.O.B.

Le paladin et le boulanger regardent le dit parchemin qui n'a rien d'extraordinaire à première vue. L'enfant attrape une plume et l'encrier pour écrire le mot : "maman" l'encre s'efface. Puis de la même couleur que l'encre dont il a marqué le mot, le visage de sa femme apparait pendant quelques secondes. Léonard est surprit et l'enfant explique sa rencontre avec le magicien et les histoire qu'il lui a raconté. Ces aventures, l'utilité de ce parchemin et les différents tours de magie.

 **"Je suis heureux que tu as passé une bonne journée. Avant de fêter ton anniversaire, nous devons discuter entre hommes de quelques chose d'important Balthazar."**

L'enfant quitte un instant le parchemin. Il sait lorsque son père l'appelle de cette façon, la discussion devient réellement sérieuse.

 **"Vois-tu mon enfant. Quand les garçons et les filles arrivent au même âge que le tien, ces derniers vont apprendre leur futur métier."** explique le boulanger.

 **"Comme les apprentis à la boulangerie ?"**

 **"C'est ça. Nous avons longuement réfléchi avec ta mère et avec le paladin sur la meilleure voie pour toi. Et un ami forgeron accepte de te prendre comme apprenti. Tu ne sera pas loin de la maison et tu pourra continuer à manier le feu. Tu pourra même t'en servir comme d'un outils."**

L'enfant regarde son père avec des yeux sidérés. Comme s'il ne comprend pas la raison de ce choix. Comme si son rêve vient de se briser avant même d'éclore. Doucement, avec une voix faible et hésitante, le jeune garçon formule ses pensées.

 **"Non. Je ne veux pas. Je veux être un magicien du feu. Un pyromage. Je veux utiliser les flammes pour aider le plus de personne possible."**

Le refus de son fils adoptif surprend le père, mais aussi pose un problème dans le plan de carrière que la famille a posé.

Le manieur de farine connait l'académie des mages par de brèves discussions de la part de voyageurs. Les études sont longues, couteuses par leur nombre de livre à acheter et n'offre que peu de déboucher. A part d'être un héro dans la magie, un grand précepteur ou alors à la gouverne d'un seigneur. Les mages sont peu connus. Et cela signifie que le jeune garçon doit s'éloigner de la ville pour aller à la capitale, là où se trouve l'académie. Une pension a payé et des voyages à prévoir.

 **"Tu sais, le métier de forgeron n'est pas si mal. Tu le critique sans même le connaître. Et le magicien tu viens de le rencontrer. Tu ne sais pas se qu'il fait dans la vie. S'il arrive à se nourrir et fonder une famille."**

 **"Toi, non plus tu ne connais pas le métier de mage. Tu ne sais rien. Tu..."** commence l'enfant avant de verser quelques larmes et de courir dans son petit refuge sans demander quoique se soit pour son anniversaire. Un petit coin dans la maison, comme une cachette secrète en dessous du toit dans lequel le garçonnet aime se cacher quand il se dispute avec ses parents. La mère le voit passer un peu étonnée et demande des explications que lui fournissent les deux hommes.

 **"Un mage ? Mais il sera loin de nous et puis. Et si c'était dangereux. Si son père vient le voir là bas et lui donne des idées macabres ?"** s'inquiète Maria peu enchantée de laisser son petit protégé dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas.

 **"Je vais réfléchir ma chérie. Nous en discuterons tous ensemble demain matin. Laissons le tranquille."** souffle Léonard, alors que la mère pose sa main devant son cœur, blessée que Balthazar n'accepte pas l'idée de son père. Elle est appelé par son supérieur pour l'aider dans la confections d'habits, laissant le paladin avec le boulanger.

 **"Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?"** demande le manieur de farine.

Le guerrier de foi, qui est resté silencieux durant la discussion familiale, réfléchit quelques instant avant de donner son point de vue.

 **"En réalité, je trouve l'idée de ton enfant pas si mal. Je sais que cela peut te paraître fou, mais un jour ou un autre, même moi je ne pourrais pas contenir son pouvoir. Je ne connais que la méditation, tout mage et paladin ont en commun. Mis à part cela, je ne connais aucune méthode sur la maîtrise du feu. Si un jour, il vient à ne plus se maîtriser, je ne pourrais rien lui apporter. Je sais que là bas, les professeurs pourront lui enseigner d'autres sorts et réussir à contenir sa force intérieure. Je te l'ai déjà dit que si un jour son pouvoir devient trop puissant, il va falloir que..."**

Le père lui fait signe de ne pas continuer sa phrase, connaissant déjà la fin.

 **"Donc, il faut le laisser partir à la capitale ? Avec tous les frais que cela implique ?"**

 **"Je peux t'aider. Je vais m'occuper personnellement des voyages de B.O.B. Mais tu vas devoir le laisser partir si tu veux qu'il continue à vivre. Sous leurs surveillances, il va être avec d'autres jeunes qui maîtriseront aussi les flammes."**

 **"Y-a-t-il des examens à passer ?"** soupire le père.

 **"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas de tout cela. Je m'en occupe personnellement. Je vais aller à leur rencontre et prendre en charge les modalités d'inscription et de l'examen d'entré. Avec la puissance et les quelques enseignements que nous lui avons donné, il va s'en sortir."**

 **"Je vais y réfléchir."** répond le boulanger, avant de saluer une dernière fois le paladin et d'aller rejoindre sa bien aimée.

La nuit est courte pour tous. L'enfant tente de s'endormir en rêvant à ce fantastique monde qu'il souhaite découvrir. Le père réfléchit afin de peser le pour et le contre de cette situation. De cette éducation. La mère espère que son fils sera plus ouvert à cette décision et reste auprès de sa famille. La nuit est porteuse de conseil.

Au petit matin, le silence est de rigueur entre les membres de la même famille. Chacun a passé une nuit agitée et le jeune garçon n'est pas revenu sur sa décision, bien qu'il respecte l'opinion de son père. Maria n'ose dire aucun mot pour ne blesser ni l'enfant, ni Léonard. Puis le boulanger brise le calme ambiant.

 **"Balthazar, As-tu bien conscience de se que signifie d'être un mage ? De tous les efforts que cela va nous demander et va te demander ? Que tu ne pourra pas toujours compter sur nous."**

L'enfant regarde le père, conscient qu'il pourrai quitter la ville. Qu'un jour, comme le mage lui a raconté, qu'il devra travailler sur d'autres offices pour se permettre de payer le matériel nécessaire, ou les livres. B.O.B connait la valeur de la vie grâce à sa mère et même en ayant que 7 ans, il sait se qu'il a envie de faire.

 **"Oui. Je suis sur. Je suis prêt à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour devenir un grand magicien pouvant aider le monde ! Je travaillerai dans des magasins pour avoir de l'argent. J'irai aider des boulangers comme je l'ai fait parfois avec toi. Je concocterai des potions pour les aider."** s'exclame l'enfant rempli de vigueur.

La mère veut prononcer quelques mots pour le faire renoncer à ce rêve, mais le père de famille l'en empêche.

 **"Bien, alors écoute mon garçon. Le paladin va s'intéresser aux inscriptions. Tu va passer l'examen d'entrée. Si tu le réussi, tu pourra réaliser tes études de mage. Si tu échoues, tu acceptera l'apprentissage que nous t'avons trouvé."**

B.O.B a les yeux brillants quand son père adoptif lui propose ce marché et saute à son cou sans hésitation. Heureux de tenter son rêve. Le garçonnet embrasse sa mère, bien que peu ravie de cette décision. L'enfant se rend dans son coin préféré afin de chercher ses quelques trésors. Laissant ses parents discuter.

 **"Pourquoi as-tu changer d'avis ?"** demande Maria.

 **"Avec le paladin, nous avons discuté et nous n'avons pas de moyen pour contrôler son pouvoir. Mon ami n'a jamais rencontré d'enfant de démon. Les pouvoirs de ses apprentis étaient bien inférieur de ceux de Bob. Souvent, il s'agissait d'enfants touchés par la grâce divine. Je pense que cela est bien pour lui de se rendre là bas. D'apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir. Et peut être aussi de se faire d'avantage d'amis. Ne t'inquiète pas. B.O.B ne s'en va pas définitivement. Les premières années vont être dures, mais je souhaite le bonheur de notre enfant, et qu'il s'épanouisse."**

La couturière ravale ses larmes en acceptant finalement cette idée, qui ne l'enchante guère.

Et la suite des événements confirment l'aptitude de B.O.B à la magie.

L'épreuve est simple. Un par un, les prétendants doivent aller dans un cercle magique de l'élément qui lui parait le plus adapté pour son pouvoir. Et tente de maîtriser le dit élément face à lui.

Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de jeunes enfants comme lui. Ces derniers sont essentiellement des descendants de familles nobles, les cadets ou benjamins de longues lignées, qui ne posséderont pas les richesses de leurs familles. Aussi des adolescents et adultes qui se sentent attirés par la magie. Certains repassent même l'examen pour la dixième fois.

Devant un jury, composé de professeurs et du doyen de l'académie des mages, les prétendants passent un par un dans un cercle magique. Certains tentent de réveiller une pousse d'une plante. D'autre de créer des courants d'airs, ou de jongler avec l'eau. Parmi les plus jeunes enfants, certains sont très doués. Deux filles, nobles, prétendues enfants de différents dieux. Et un jeune garçon, d'une famille de serviteurs de noble. Chacun touché par la grâce divine. Le meilleur des trois maîtrisé avec aisance les plantes et fait naître d'un simple noyau, un olivier.

B.O.B est ému de voir autant de magie. Puis son tour arrive. Il se positionne devant le cercle de feu et voit une bougie, avec une très légère braise au bout du fil. L'enfant se concentre, tend sa main face à la flammèche. Le garçonnet se rappelle du foyer où il a grandi, de ce fameux jour où il a rallumé le tison. Balthazar ravive la flamme, augmente son intensité, faisant comprendre qu'il a des aptitudes à la pyromancie. Le petit garçon ne s'arrête pas à ce simple exercice. Comme pour s'amuser, l'enfant tourne délicatement la main pour qu'elle soit dos face au sol. Toujours en se concentrant, le jeune se visualise la flamme venant dans sa main. Elle quitte son support de cire et de fil pour voleter au dessus de la pince du jeune garçon. Puis se rappelant du combat avec l'étrange créature, B.O.B calme le feu jusqu'à l'éteindre complètement tout en laissant la paume de sa main ouverte.

Épatés par le contrôle de sa volonté et celui de ce test, les juges sont emballés et acceptent le petit garçon dans leur académie, sans poser de question. Le paladin récupère B.O.B, les conditions d'admission et promet de revenir une fois que l'autorisation des parents est signée et les frais de la pension sont payés.

La garçonnet est fier comme un coq d'avoir réussi haut la main son examen et de pouvoir étudier la magie du feu qu'il apprécie.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _Un petit message pour remercier les reviews de tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyés. Merci de suivre cette histoire qui arrive rapidement à sa fin._

 _Je vous ferai un plus long message à la fin de l'histoire promis. Juste un grand merci encore._


	10. Chapitre 9 : effondrement du dernier

_**Chapitre 9 : L'effondrement du dernier rempart.**_

* * *

Les études du petit LENNON se déroule avec la plus grande attention. Du moins les premières années. Le jeune garçon a tellement à découvrir, d'apprentissage. Le garçonnet étudie sur place, dort dans le dortoir avec un de ses aîné et parrain. Un adolescent qui possède des aptitudes dans le maniement des flammes. L'étudiant est même impressionné que son cadet soit aussi à l'aise avec cet élément, alors qu'il est un fils d'artisan. Mais les barrières tombent une fois que l'on partage la même passion. Celle de la découverte et de la connaissance.

Une fois par mois, tout comme les enfants de son âge, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé est autorisé à retourner pendant une semaine voir ses parents. Chaque famille doit ramener leur progéniture par leurs propres moyen. Sinon, il reste le choix de les laisser à l'académie. Pour B.O.B, le paladin prend sa responsabilité et vient chercher l'apprenti mage à l'académie pour le ramener dans sa famille.

Le jeune garçon raconte à chacun de ses retours se qu'il a apprit. Les sorts qu'il commence à maîtriser et les moments partagés avec son parrain d'académie et les autres jeunes de son âge, de sa classe.

Un élément, dans tout cet apprentissage, chagrine l'apprenti mage. La devise des pyromages est : le feu destructeur. Cependant, il ne comprend pas ce credo, car B.O.B veut rendre ce feu bénéfique. Encore immature, incapable de se rebeller ou de se révolter pour défendre son opinion, Balthazar acquiesce aux professeurs. Apprend ses leçons. Obéit aux règles et ne contre attaque pas les arguments des mages qui lui enseigne le potentiel destructeurs de sa puissance magique.

Même s'il est un semi-démon, B.O.B passa à sa période la plus rebelle : l'adolescence.

Comme tout les pré-pubères, il se montre un peu rebelle, à l'instar de ses camarades magiciens. Autrement dit, l'étudiant désobéit au couvre feu, s'amusant à faire le mur pour aller en ville la nuit avec ses camarades, pour draguer des jeunes demoiselles. Rentrant au petit jour pour quelques heures de sommeil. Le jeune homme sait allié sa vie diurne avec sa vie nocturne et ses résultats ne sont pas mauvais.

Hélas, quelques transgressions n'est pas du à la période de l'adolescence. Balthazar entend parfois, dans sa tête, une petite voix désirant briser le règlement. Une fois, le jeune homme a été prit sur le fait d'avoir utiliser de la magie d'attaque en dehors des cours et sans avoir la permission du doyen. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y a eu qu'un buisson comme victime. L'adolescent ne raconte pas se qu'il a ressenti, préférant chercher un autre prétexte. Et surtout désireux de chercher par lui même la solution à cette énigme.

A cet âge, le damoiseau peut gagner son argent pour ses études. Comme une partie de ses camarades de la basse classe, il a un métier en ville, en tant que vendeur dans différentes échoppes. Certaines de potions, dans une auberge et même chez un tailleur. Avec ses confrères, ils tournent dans les échoppes selon les besoins des marchands. Ils alternent leur vie d'étudiants, avec les cours durant la matinée. L'après midi, travaillant dans les échoppes. Le soir, sur leur étude ou sortant pour draguer les jeunes demoiselles.

Cette expérience dans la vente a permis à Balthazar de peaufiner son côté citadin et sociable. Il a même pu jouer sur la psychologie des personnes pour leur conseiller tel produit. Réussir à vendre l'invendable, comme étant quelque chose d'indispensable pour la vie. Non, il ne mentait pas. Le damoiseau explique d'une autre vision du monde et l'utilité de l'objet dans cet autre univers. Durant cette expérience, le jeune homme lie l'utile à l'agréable. N'ayant pas un physique méchant, il profite de son charisme pour séduire les dames et jeune fille de la capitale. Parfois, cela ramène de la clientèle au grand plaisir de l'aubergiste. D'autres fois, cela déplait, comme au marchand de potion qui ne voit pas l'attitude du jeune homme sérieuse.

Quand cela est nécessaire, B.O.B rédige des rédactions, des comptes-rendus pour les plus nobles élèves. Riches et fainéants. Ceux qui considèrent que le monde leur appartient car ils ont de l'argent. Hélas pour vivre, le jeune homme se refuse de demander de l'aide de ses parents et acceptent de mentir à ses professeurs. Au fond de lui, l'adolescent pense que justice sera faite. Que ces riches élèves ne seront pas gagnant lors des épreuves finales pour posséder leur diplôme de mage. Lui, il sortira du lot.

Pendant ces rédactions, la voix ressurgit dans sa tête. Lui incitant à écrire avec une encre magique. La propriété de cette dernière est d'écrire normalement les mots, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, les lettres s'effacent. Puis deviennent d'autres mots. B.O.B ne comprend pas la raison de cette idée qui germe dans la tête et qu'il applique bêtement à un de ses riches camarades.

Résultat : Le professeur sanctionne l'élève qui a payé Balthazar. L'étudiant ne comprends pas comment le devoir rendu est différent de celui qu'il a eu entre ses mains quand B.O.B l'a rédigé. Au début, l'adolescent pense à une blague d'un de ses amis. Mais en lisant les mots démoniaques, le pré-pubère sait qu'aucun n'aurait pu faire cela. Sauf peut être B.O.B.

N'ayant aucune preuve de se qu'il suppose, l'adolescent ne demande plus à Balthazar de l'aider.

L'hiver est la période plus difficile.

Les examens de fins d'année arrivent. La préparation du diplôme pour être reconnu comme Pyromage est proche. Ses études ne seront pas terminé, mais au moins il pourra réaliser de nouvelles tâches, de nouvelles recherches. Pour cela, l'adolescent a déboursé une grande partie de son argent pour les grimoires demandés par les professeurs. En fouillant sa bourse, le jeune homme constate qu'il va devoir faire un choix entre bien se nourrir et ses recherches dans les objets mystiques. Serrant les dents, B.O.B se promène dans la capitale avec les chauds vêtements que lui a confectionné sa mère. La condensation sort de sa bouche tandis qu'il observe le ciel nuageux, où la neige tombe vers le sol. Le damoiseau réfléchit et voit une promotion devant le marchand de fruit et légumes. Un sac de 3 kilos de pommes pour un prix défiant toute concurrence. Se frottant le début de barbiche qu'il a sur le visage, le jeune homme calcule. En prenant ce sac, contenant donc 20 pommes, il sait qu'il pourra en manger une pour chaque repas et finalement vivre presque une semaine avec. Donc, dans son esprit talentueux, il s'imagine prendre 4 sacs de pommes pour le mois et avoir ainsi assez d'argent pour acheter quelques objets mystiques pour ses études.

Une fois les achats effectués, Balthazar se rend compte, tout comme ses camarades de basse classe, qu'il a beaucoup de retard a rattrapé. En effet, les plus riches ont la chance de pouvoir étudier plus longtemps et pour la plupart de ces élèves, leur mémoire est déjà prêt. Aujourd'hui, ces collègues peuvent s'entraîner à la magie. Comptant le nombre de jour qu'il lui reste et le travail immense se dressant devant lui, le damoiseau prend parti de ne pas se coucher, étudier pendant toutes les nuits jusqu'aux examens. Le pré-pubère aurait voulu demander à son parrain la méthode qu'il a employé à son âge pour allier les études et le travail à la capitale. Mais ce dernier est parti jusqu'à la période des examens avec sa classe dans des ruines mystiques. Un voyage de classe en quelques sortes qui leur permet de valider leur nouvelle année.

Le premier jour de ce régime spécial, rien de spécial n'est à signaler. Au matin, B.O.B est toujours à l'heure, prêt à apprendre, l'après midi se rendant dans son travail et le soir étudiant sans dormir. Mangeant que des pommes. Le second jour, il sent quelques vertiges mais rien d'alarmant. Au troisième jour, la fatigue se fait plus intense, mais l'adolescent se plonge corps et âme dans ses études. En cette période de préparation d'examens, les vendeurs n'ont pas appelé les étudiants pour travailler chez eux. Durant les cours, Balthazar sent qu'il a des difficultés à se concentrer. Le damoiseau résiste et continue son régime particulier.

Au bout du septième jour, le jeune homme est livide. Heureusement pour lui, en cette fin de semaine il n'a pas cours. LENNON peut alors se consacrer à son seul désir, apprendre encore et toujours.

Son parrain rentrant de son voyage de classe, s'aperçoit de la maigreur et de la pâleur extrême de son cadet. Des cernes immenses se dessinent sous ses yeux. Inquiet par ce changement d'état, l'aîné pose la main sur le front de son cadet. B.O.B tente de répliquer et de travailler sur ses études, ses recherches, son mémoire.

Le combat entre la volonté et la fatigue. L'enchainement des cours, de son travail et de la faim. Conséquence de cette bataille : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé tombe sans connaissance sur le sol. Avant de s'évanouir, l'adolescent entend une étrange voix dans la tête, il sent une puissance différente de la magie pyromancienne. L'adolescent se voit transmettre des images dans le cerveau de son parrain. Les images de se qu'il a vécu. Un court instant, le colocataire aperçoit brièvement des yeux reptiliens dans le regard de son cadet, avant de le réceptionner pour qu'il ne se cogne pas la tête sur le bureau.

L'aîné installe son cadet dans son lit, il va chercher des amis à lui et un professeur pour aider à la guérison de l'apprenti pyromage. Le paladin considéré comme le tuteur du jeune homme, est informé de la nouvelle. Etant à proximité, il se rend rapidement au chevet de son protégé.

Il faut quelques jours de sommeil et d'alimentation liquide pour que B.O.B reprenne conscience. L'esprit légèrement vaseux, un peu fiévreux, surtout surprit de voir autant de monde à ses côtés. Il apprit qu'il a été inconscient pendant trois jours.

 **"Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?"** demande le professeur fou de rage par l'attitude de l'apprenti magicien.

Ce dernier honteux explique, d'une voix faible, le rythme effréné des études. Le besoin d'argent pour avoir les mêmes capacités que les étudiants plus riches. Qu'il n'a pas voulu demander de l'argent à ses parents. Qu'il a désiré rattraper le retard dans ses études. Qu'il n'a pas écouter les signaux d'alerte de son corps, risquant sa vie pour l'accession de nouvelles connaissances et du diplôme.

 **"Je vois. Il est vrai que le rythme de vie et d'étude n'est pas le même selon les possibilité d'accession du pouvoir. Cependant, vous devez savoir que votre corps ne peut pas vivre que de pommes et sans sommeil ! Au moins, je suis rassuré de savoir que ce n'est pas à cause de folies ou de sorties. Maintenant, prenez vos précaution Monsieur LENNON. Sinon, je ne payse pas cher de votre peau. De mon côté, je vais voir si un budget ou la création d'une association peut permettre d'aider des personnes comme vous." averti le professeur avant de partir avec ses élèves vers leur cours.**

Le malade est exclus des cours, afin qu'il reprenne des force pour étudier. L'apprenti magicien tourne sa tête vers le paladin qui lui est aussi peu ravi de l'expérience menée.

 **"Que va dire votre mère, si elle apprend cela. Elle va être folle d'angoisse."**

En imaginant la scène, l'adolescent prend peur. Il a toujours eu peur que sa mère ne subisse les effets de ses contestations. Se qui effraye de plus en plus le jeune homme, est cette voix qu'il entend maintenant. Quelque chose qui nait en lui, et qu'il ne contrôle pas. Il attrape la main du paladin avant de lui avouer à demi-mots.

 **"Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas avouer, ni au professeur, ni à mes camarades."** souffle l'adolescent apeuré.

Le paladin l'observe avec une certaine appréhension. Il connait les différents visages du damoiseau. Et ce dernier ne montre que très rarement un visage aussi inquiet. Apeuré. Effrayé.

 **"Depuis quelques temps, j'entends une voix dans ma tête. Elle m'oblige à commettre des actes contre mon envie. Me servir de la magie pour aller contre mes convictions. Contre l'envie de faire du bien. La nuit, pendant mon sommeil, j'entend un appel demandant une orgie de mort et une servitude à un nom, Enoch..."**

Le guerrier de foi sent son cœur se serrer. Il comprend tout les symptômes de l'adolescent. Le démon tente d'attirer son fils dans le creux de ses bras, sous sa servitude. Heureusement les convictions de B.O.B lutter contre l'être supérieur.

Sans répondre à la question, le paladin va demander l'autorisation au doyen pour ramener l'adolescent dans sa famille afin de reprendre des forces auprès des siens.

Sur le chemin, le héro repense à les origines du damoiseau. Et ses craintes se sont renforcées quand le parrain de l'apprenti pyromage a décrit au paladin les images dans sa tête, concernant la semaine passé par le malade et les yeux reptiliens. L'adulte répond au jeune qu'il s'agit d'une légère hallucination du à la panique, se que l'étudiant accepte sans aucune condition.

 **"Ses pouvoirs s'intensifient."** pense le paladin en se demandant s'il va devoir éliminer B.O.B maintenant. Si le guerrier de foi doit mettre fin à la vie de l'apprenti.

Pendant ce temps un étrange individu pénètre dans la tour sans attirer l'attention. Ou du moins, il la détourne par le pouvoir de sa présence. En passant non loin des étudiants, il provoque des conflits entre les différents cerveaux de cet école. Les élèves se battent pour faire accepter une idée. Les professeurs inquiets de leurs états tentent de les calmer, sans voir la silhouette continuer son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de l'adolescent affaibli.

A pas de loup, il ouvre la porte, prend une chaise et s'installe en face du visage endormi de B.O.B. Il admire le visage de sa progéniture. Lui caresse la barbiche et les longs cheveux ondulés qui couvre le visage fin de ce dernier.

 **"Tu as résisté à mon appel. Tu essayes d'utiliser tes pouvoirs pour servir le ''bien'', mon fils ?"**

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon sent la présence, imposante, puissante et inquiétante. Le malade ouvre ses yeux aussi grand qu'il le peut. Avec étonnement, il croit reconnaître l'individu, tout en n'arrivant pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Il sent que l'individu n'est pas humain, ainsi qu'une attache qui le lie à lui. Une filiation d'une nature bien étrange.

 **"Qui êtes vous ?"** articule difficilement l'adolescent encore en proie à la fatigue, déplaçant son visage pour observer la personne en face de lui.

 **"Ta mère ne t'a pas parlé de moi ? Et bien mon cher Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Je crois que tu as du ressentir déjà que je ne suis pas humain. Si tu peux me voir, me parler, c'est que ta partie sombre est déjà éveillée."** sourit l'individu.

B.O.B ne comprend pas un mot de ce dernier. Il ressent un certain malaise et assimile ce que ce dernier veut dire. C'est un démon. L'adolescent veut hurler quelque chose pour avertir les supérieurs, mais Enoch bloque sa bouche en posant délicatement sa main.

 **"Non, mon petit. Soit sage avec ton père. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre crier. De toute façon, personne ne viendra t'aider. Ils sont trop occupés à se disputer entre eux. C'est mon talent en tant que démon. Je suis venu te voir, pour te faire comprendre les choses te sont cachées."**

Il retire en douceur sa main de la bouche du Lennon qui reprend son souffle et ses esprits. Une question lui brûle les lèvres, la phrase que lui a dit ce démon. Le refus de l'appel. "Père". Il pense cerner les paroles, et n'ose pas l'accepter. Pourtant, il lui faut prononcer ces paroles :

 **"Votre appel ? Ma partie sombre ? "Père" ? De quoi parlez-vous ?"**

Le démon sourit de plus belle en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de l'adolescent.

 **"Tu ne t'es pas demandé d'où vient tes puissants pouvoirs ? D'une force rivalisant celle des demi-dieux, des demi-élémentaires."**

Les goûtes de sueur perlent sur le front et les joues blanches de B.O.B. Sa gorge se noue en entendant chacune des paroles du démon. Son cerveau, bien que fatigué, fait les liens entre les différentes connections. Son cœur est le seul organe qui ne l'accepte pas.

 **"Je vais te dire se que je suis. Je m'appelle Enoch et je suis ton père. Mon cher Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. C'est moi qui t'a enfanté, ton géniteur. Tu es un demi diable."**

L'iris de l'adolescent se rétracte en entendant ces paroles. Le vide s'installe dans son esprit. L'idée effraye le malade qui repousse, de ses faibles forces l'être au pouvoir sombre. D'abord abasourdi par la nouvelle, la conscience du pyromage assemble le puzzle. Tandis que le patriarche démoniaque s'amuse à clarifier quelques ombres sur le tableau.

 **"Oui, la voix que tu entends parfois, ma voix. Cet appel à me servir. Et aussi, ce don à transmettre tes pensées envers ton parrain. C'est mon héritage. Ton père adoptif et le paladin ont toujours essayé de te protéger de ce côté obscur. Ta mère ne t'a pas menti. Elle t'a juste dit que je suis quelqu'un possédant de grands pouvoirs. Ce qui est vrai. Et puis les petites vieilles du village n'ont raconté que la vérité en disant que tu es un enfant du diable."**

Bouleversé Balthazar observe le démon qui continue de sourire, tout en jouant de ses doigts sur le frêle visage de son fils. L'adolescent est incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Il se souvient de tous les mots prononcés. Le jeune homme se sent sale. Il regarde ses mains et hallucine en les voyant tâchées de sang, comme dans ses cauchemars les plus terrible. Le damoiseau s'explique la raison du pouvoir qui coule en lui, de cette infinie puissance. Les paroles de la matriarche reviennent à lui, quand un jour, elle lui a annoncé qu'il devrait choisir sa voie. Un choix pour son avenir et celui du monde.

 **"Mon fils."** clame Enoch d'une voix puissante et mielleuse. **"Tu dois cesser tes bêtises et me suivre. Tu va découvrir toute la puissance qui se cache au fond de toi. Viens dans mes bras. Je serai ton guide, ton protecteur."** prononce-t-il en tendant une main, avec un sourire malfaisant, vers la chair de sa chair.

L'adolescent lance un regard noir vers son paternel. Refusant l'offre avec sa faible force physique, mais d'une volonté à toute épreuve.

 **"Tu es peut être mon géniteur, mais je refuse de te suivre. Je veux marcher sur mon propre chemin. Mes propres expériences. Peut être un jour je vais te rejoindre. Pour le moment, je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends."**

Intrigué par cette volonté qui lui ai propre, le démon hausse légèrement les épaules. Au lieu de s'offusquer, il s'amuse à voir son enfant, son jouet, combattre sa nature démoniaque.

 **"Comme tu l'as dis, fils. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Un jour, tu sera obligé de me rejoindre. En tout cas, jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, essaye de ne pas mourir."** Ajoute Enoch en jouant avec les cheveux de son rejeton. **"Tu saluera ta mère de ma part et celle de ta tante."** termine-t-il avant de se retirer.

Sans aucun bruit, aucun son, le démon retourne dans les couloirs de l'académie pour repartir vers ses fonctions.

L'apprenti pyromage prend du temps, avant de comprendre l'intégralité de la situation. Pourtant, sa conviction d'effectuer des recherches pour l'utilisation de la magie pyromancienne pour le bien ne s'affaiblit pas, au contraire. A partir de ce jour, le jeune étudiant se promet d'être plus attentif à ne pas sombrer dans les désirs de son géniteur et d'effectuer les choix pour réussir son chemin.

Le lendemain matin, le damoiseau et le paladin partent en direction de la ville natale. Le voyage d'une journée complète se déroule en silence. Chacun des deux hommes étant dans sa bulle, dans leur réflexion. Aux premiers rayons de soleil, ils atteignent la ville et plus précisément la boulangerie de ses parents. Ces derniers, avertis par l'ouverture de la porte, sont étonné de voir leur enfant. A leurs questions, B.O.B un peu honteux explique se qui s'est passé. Son expérience et ses conséquences sur sa santé. Immédiatement, l'esprit mère poule de Maria ressort. Elle prend mille et une précaution pour son fils. Le père laisse la couturière agir, comprenant que l'apprenti mage allait tiré des conséquences de ses actes. Léonard ne cherche pas à le disputer et attend le bon moment pour s'expliquer, préférant laisser la mère et le fils se retrouver.

La génitrice s'occupe de son descendant, en lui servant un bol de bouillon avec un morceau de fougasse. Inquiète par la maigreur de ce dernier, elle prend toutes les précautions pour s'assurer qu'il mange à sa faim. Maria le couvre d'une de ses couvertures chaudes dont elle a le secret de fabrication.

Pendant ce moment de tête à tête, le fils avoue un autre événement passé dans l'académie, dont il n'a pas parlé au paladin.

 **"Maman. Je sais ce que je suis."**

La mère se fige en entendant ces paroles. Elle avait imaginé cette scène où un jour son fils aller apprendre la vérité. La couturière aurait voulut le lui apprendre elle même. Hélas, son cœur et sa volonté ne l'ont pas aidé à lui expliquer sa vraie nature. Le mystère sur sa naissance et du fameux père absent.

 **"Je suis un demi-diable."**

La matriarche tord son torchon, tout en observant les yeux de son fils. Aucune colère n'est visible dans son regard. Pas même de la peine. Juste l'envie de connaître la vérité de la bouche de celle qui l'a enfanté. La dame murmure d'une voix faible.

 **"Oui. Je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché. Le paladin t'a tout raconté ?"**

Étonné, B.O.B hoche négativement de la tête, surprit que son tuteur soit au courant de l'affaire. L'adolescent avoue, incapable de mentir à sa mère :

 **"Non. C'est mon père, Enoch est venu. Mon géniteur. Il m'a dit de te transmette le bonjour ainsi que celle de ma tante."**

Maria sent un poids être retiré de ses épaules. La couturière raconte les larmes aux yeux l'histoire de sa vie. Le sabbat. L'aide apportée par la matriarche. Sa naissance avec l'aide de Louise, la tante de B.O.B. Leur arrivée en ville lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson malade. L'accueil du boulanger. L'aide du paladin. La mère s'effondre en larme, de ne pas avoir dit la vérité et l'origine de ses pouvoirs depuis le début.

Ému par l'émotion de la femme qui l'a enfanté. Comprenant cette difficulté. Découvrant le courage de son père adoptif, qui l'a aidé à devenir se qu'il est. Balthazar se lève de sa chaise et entoure sa mère dans ses fins bras et sa couverture lui posant un léger baiser, comme celui d'un petit enfant sur la joue de sa génitrice.

 **"Merci de m'avoir tout raconté. D'avoir toujours pris soin de moi, maman."** prononce-t-il d'une douce voix. **"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas le rejoindre. Je vais continuer mon combat. Je ne vais pas renoncer à mon idée d'utiliser les flammes pour le bien."**

Rassurée et bercée par les paroles de son fils, Maria sent son devoir de mère accomplie. Avec une grande attention, B.O.B repose son plat, laissant sa mère reprendre ses esprits. L'adolescent part dans sa cachette secrète avec sa couverture pour réfléchir. Il repense à tous ses instants de son enfance, innocent. De cet accident avec le fourneau qui lui a valu des journées de sommeil et une grande inquiétude pour sa famille. L'apparition dans sa vie de ce tuteur paladin. L'apprenti mage se rappelle de ses cours, concernant les différents types de magie. L'histoire des paladin engagés pour éliminer le ''mal'' de ces terres. Des hérétiques et des personnes comme lui : des démons et enfants du diable. C'est sur ce point que B.O.B ne comprend plus. Il cherche la raison de la protection et non la destruction de la part du paladin.

Le fils se laisse surprendre par la voix de son père adoptif qui l'interpelle et pénètre le sanctuaire de son enfant.

 **"Même adolescent, tu continues à te réfugier ici."** sourit Léonard en frottant les cheveux de son enfant. Avant de constater des larmes couvrant une partie de ses yeux. **" Que se passe-t-il Bob ?"**

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, brisant l'image de faiblesse d'être pris dans les bras comme un petit garçon, B.O.B se blotti dans les bras musclés de son père adoptif en couvrant son visage.

 **"Je veux juste te dire merci. De m'avoir accepté comme je suis. D'accepter mon choix pour les études. Je te promets que je vais faire du mieux. Pour ne pas ressembler à ce démon."**

Léonard est surprit d'entendre que son fils a apprit la vérité. Puis, l'étonnement laisse place à la compassion et à l'étreinte parentale. Tout en le berçant, le père de famille écoute l'histoire à l'académie. La rencontre avec Enoch. Son appel à le rejoindre. Le refus de le suivre et l'envie de continuer d'apprendre la magie. Pour suivre l'exemple qui a toujours été le sien. Celui de ce boulanger, réussissant à subvenir au besoin de sa famille et offrant à son fils une éducation que peu de parents accepteraient.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, père et fils restent dans le secret de cette étreinte masculine empli d'amour.

Les jours se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas.

La famille au complet profite pour resserrer les liens. Les parents s'assurent que l'adolescent ne se plonge pas dans ses livres. Qu'il mange et dort correctement, bercé par les doux souvenirs dont la maison est remplie.

Profitant de l'occasion le paladin part pour une courte mission, le temps des retrouvailles. L'homme de foi ne sait pas que l'adolescent est au courant de tout.

Quand le paladin revient, il peut lire dans le regard de l'adolescent que quelque chose a changé. Y comprit chez les parents. Comme si un fardeau est retiré de leurs épaules. Intrigué, le héro ne pose aucune question. Il observe simplement ses parents offrant à leur progéniture de la nourriture pour que le même accident ne se reproduise pas. L'apprenti magicien accepte les conditions sans se contrarier et enfourche le cheval avec son tuteur pour retourner à l'académie des mages.

Le silence pèse pendant une partie du voyage, jusqu'à ce que B.O.B brise la glace en posant une question qui lui taraude l'esprit.

 **"Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué ?"**

La question parait étrange pour le paladin.

 **"De quoi parles-tu ?"**

 **"Je suis un enfant de démon. Enoch m'a tout raconté. Mes parents aussi."**

Le guerrier de foi ralenti la cadence de son cheval avant de soupirer, conscient qu'il ne peut plus se cacher. Avec honte, il avoue qu'il a brisé certain code de conduite de sa religion, car il se sent coupable. Le paladin ajoute à l'histoire de la mère, celle qui s'est passée avant le sabbat. De l'amourette du boulanger. La perte de mémoire de Maria, à cause d'un sort de ce diable. Des restes des autres femmes trouvées et du mensonge raconté à Léonard pendant des années. De la supplication du boulanger quand il a voulu lui sauver la vie, quand il était enfant, à cause de la puissance de son pouvoir démoniaque. Et de terrible promesse de le tuer si Balthazar devient trop dangereux pour la population.

Quand B.O.B réalise la gravité de ce serment, son sang se glace, avant de comprendre l'importance de ce pacte. Pour autant, l'adolescent ne se sent pas blessé.

 **"Merci. Je comprends parfaitement. Et j'accepterai cette mort si cela est nécessaire."** murmure l'adolescent. **"Je ne veux pas faire de mal aux autres. Et si ça peut m'empêcher d'aller dans le mauvais chemin, alors j'accepte mon destin."**

 **"Pourtant, tu dois essayer de te battre et de ne pas reproduire la même expérience."**

B.O.B sourit un timidement. Il voit le paladin d'un autre œil, il le considère comme un oncle qui lui fait la morale.

A une heure de route de l'académie, un hurlement inattendu résonne. Un cri que ni le paladin, ni l'adolescent n'ont l'habitude d'entendre. Le sol se met à trembler, comme si quelque chose de lourd s'est posé sur la terre. Éclat se cabre en hennissant, faisant tomber B.O.B et ses affaires sur le sol. Le paladin tente de calmer sa monture. Il échoue, à cause de la créature qui s'approche. Déchirant les arbres et bloquant l'apprenti magicien en dessous d'un tronc. L'empêchant de bouger, le piégeant. Le guerrier de foi se retourne et voit l'identité de la créature, le faisant blêmir, car devant lui arrive un immense dragon noir.

Le héro ne s'occupe plus de sa monture préférant être aux côtés de son protégé. Seul, le paladin ne peut vaincre ce dragon. Il espère gagner du temps avant que les magiciens et professeurs arrivent pour vaincre la créature magique. Le guerrier place son bouclier pour empêcher la griffe de l'atteindre. Les boucliers des églises de la lumière ne sont pas conçue pour la force de ces créatures. Le tuteur est projeté vers le tronc où est prisonnier B.O.B.

Les mains coincées derrière le tronc et les branches l'empêchant de les sortir, Balthazar ne peut pas jeter un sort de flammes. Incapable de se défendre. Aussi fragile qu'autrefois enfant, devant la créature hybride, B.O.B se sent faible et impuissant. Certes les pouvoirs de démons pourraient l'aider. Ou détruire le paladin.

L'homme de combat se relève difficilement prêt à nouveau round dans ce combat inégal.

Le regard des deux hommes se croisent. L'apprenti magicien peut voir la vigueur et l'envie de protéger son prochain, même au péril de sa vie. Il lit que le paladin est conscient qu'il n'a aucune chance. Pourtant, il tente de tenir sa promesse, jusqu'au dernier souffle. De sauver son protégés des griffes du mal.

Les crocs du dragon choppe le bouclier que le paladin a conservé. Sans grande difficulté, la chimère désarme le bouclier pour le détruire dans sa gueule. Ses grandes griffes lui assènent un coup fatal dans l'armure. Toute défense est devenue inutile. Le combat se finit rapidement sans aucun effort pour le dragon. La créature, comme l'adolescent, observent le corps du paladin se vider de son sang.

 **"NON!"** hurle Lennon en tentant de se débattre pour sauver le paladin.

Hélas, Balthazar n'a ni la force physique, ni le pouvoir de déplacer ce tronc. Il ne peut ni s'enfuir, ni sauver son tuteur, qui prononce à son adresse ces derniers mots :

 **" Souviens toi...Pourquoi...Tu fais de la magie...Bob..."**

Les larmes coulent sur les joues de l'adolescent qui se débat, qui essaye de garder conscient le paladin, avant de voir dans ses yeux l'abandon de son âme, surement partie rejoindre les dieux qu'il a vénéré.

Les larmes cessent de couler. Conscient qu'il est seul face à cette créature. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé voit que les derniers instant de sa vie. Il revoit les visages de ses parents. De tous ses parents. Sa mère, son père adoptif, tout comme son père démoniaque, Enoch, qui évidement n'est pas présent pour le sauver.

Bien qu'il soit triste de perdre ce lien avec ces êtres chers. L'adolescent est ravi de ne jamais avoir utilisé la magie pour réaliser les sombres desseins de son géniteur démoniaque.

Au moment où Le dragon ouvre sa grande mâchoire, l'apprenti magicien aperçoit une immense main se former de pierre pour le protéger. B.O.B voit les professeurs les plus puissant de l'académie et le doyen se préparant à combattre le dragon.

La main se relève, surélevant l'adolescent et le corps inanimé du paladin. Le précepteur de la magie de terre protège. Le mage de la glace bloque les ailes du dragon afin de l'empêcher de s'envoler. Le mage du vent lance une bourrasque pour le bloquer au sol, tandis que le pyromage et le doyen provoque dans une sphère magique un enfer sur terre pour détruire la créature magique.

Le combat est rapide, le dragon s'affaiblit ne faisant pas le poids face aux magiciens les plus puissants de l'académie. B.O.B reste sans voix observant non le corps sans vie du paladin. De ce tuteur qui vient de lui promettre de le tuer s'il devient un démon. Il est terriblement affligé de ne pas avoir pu aider son prochain et de perdre celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle. En peu de temps, sa vie a été bouleversée. La révélation sur son passé et ses origines. Les efforts de son père adoptif. La protection du paladin. Les larmes sont acides dans la bouche de l'apprenti pyromage. Il regrette de ne pas avoir partagé plus de moments avec ce grand homme, son tuteur. De ne pas l'avoir assez remercié de lui avoir donner de son temps et de ses connaissances pour l'aider.

En revenant à l'académie, les élèves et les professeurs soutiennent le damoiseau dans la difficile épreuve. La volonté de réussir ses études, de contrôler son pouvoir et un jour de trouver une personne rythme ses journées. B.O.B garde toujours en tête la promesse au paladin. Il annonce par lettre à ses parents se qui s'est passé. Malgré la douleur, l'apprenti passe les examens haut la main pour obtenir le grade de magicien. Balthazar n'a pas fini toute la formation des magiciens, car les différentes années indiquent différents rangs. Son année lui permet d'être reconnu par ses pairs.

A la fin de ses études, il apprend à créer une monture d'énergie pure, qu'il appelle Brasier. Plus pratique pour se déplacer. Pour ne pas dépenser de l'argent pour la pension ou la nourriture. L'adolescent grandi et devient adulte.

Chevauchant sa création, il part pour se rendre dans la ville et partager un peu de temps avant de continuer ses études. La peine est immense pour l'ensemble de la famille Lennon. En apprenant le décès héroïque de ce paladin qui enfouis au fond de sa tombe le douloureux secret de l'origine de B.O.B. N'offrant plus aucune protection au monde en cas de transformation de ce dernier.

B.O.B prend la décision en solitaire que ce voyage sera le dernier vers sa maison. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une personne capable de l'arrêter en cas de transformation et acceptant sa part de demi-démon. L'homme sait que dans son académie, sa part démoniaque ne sera pas une raison d'expulsion. Cependant, si l'information venait à se savoir, il deviendra un cobaye pour les autres élèves et professeurs qui l'analyseraient sur toutes les coutures. Le privant de sa liberté. Il en a la preuve par le biais des demi-dieux et semi-élémentaire de son académie. Peu nombreux et surtout très demandé par les professeurs pour des études approfondies. Il choisi de taire sa part sombre et continue ses études. Tout en se fixant comme objectif, que le feu, élément de forces naturelles, ne doit pas uniquement servir à des fins destructeurs.

De temps à autres, B.O.B se rend à l'endroit du combat contre ce dragon. Là, le pyromage a conçu une petit pancarte pour se rappeler de ce paladin portant le nom d'Eduard Silverberg.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le banissement

_**Chapitre 10 : Le bannissement :**_

* * *

Le temps défile, les années passent et la sagesse s'acquiert.

Ces années d'études pour Balthazar sont compliquées. Entre sa partie démoniaque qui essaye de reprendre le dessus et le conflit quand au credo de la Tour Rouge. Parfois, l'adulte refuse de réaliser un exercice, cherchant une autre solution que de détruire avec ses sorts.

Les camarades et les professeurs pensent qu'il ne s'agit qu'une légère lubie, que B.O.B reviendra sur le droit chemin et réalisera la capacité de destruction de son pouvoir. Au contraire, le temps renforce sa volonté de continuer sur le chemin qu'il a tracé. Le mage est connu dans toutes l'académie comme étant un révolutionnaire. L'adulte a même utilisé son contrôle des flammes pour éteindre ceux de ses camarades de classe, énervant professeurs et élèves, perturbant les cours.

Quelques sanctions lui ont été octroyés. Des travaux d'intérêt généraux, des missions de reconnaissances et de créations de potions. Parfois même la cuisine et le ménage dans l'ensemble de l'académie. Rien de cela n'apaise l'envie du magicien à utiliser le feu pour des effets bénéfique.

Les nuits à l'académie sont courtes et déroutantes pour l'homme. Dans les meilleurs jours, il ne cauchemarde qu'à cause de sa partie démoniaque. Dans les pires, Balthazar revoit la scène de la mort d'Eduard Silverberg. Se réveillant en sursaut et en sueur, le pyromage se promet après cet horrible spectacle de tenir le coup pour tenir sa promesse.

Malheureusement, sa rébellion lui vaut d'être convoqué par l'ordre des mages.

Dans une grande salle ronde, les différents professeurs de magie, ainsi que le doyen de l'académie se sont installés à une table, avec à son centre B.O.B. Tous ont une mine sévère et sérieuse.

L'événement est rare. La dernière fois que l'ensemble des professeurs et le doyen se sont réunis pour un élève, il s'agissait d'un accident dramatique produit par un sort puissant mal maitrisé ayant causé des pertes en vies humaines et en matériel. Cette fois la cause est toute autre.

Le jeune adulte reste debout devant l'assemblé. Le directeur se racle la gorge avant d'ouvrir la séance.

 **"Monsieur Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, nous, professeurs et doyen de cette académie, avons décidé de nous réunir concernant un problème que vous occasionner. Vous n'acceptez pas le crédo de la tour Rouge, espace dédié à votre pouvoir : le feu destructeur. Vous n'adhérez plus à ses principes, ni à ses travaux. Vous cherchez continuellement à prouver que se dernier peut servir à la bonne cause sans utiliser la destruction. D'après mes collègues, vous refuseriez même les exercices d'incinération, préférant la maîtrise des flammes et trouver d'autre vertus."**

Un silence pèse dans la pièce. B.O.B ne baisse pas les yeux, affronte le regard des différents magiciens et en particulier de ceux maitrisant son élément.

Le doyen reprend son monologue, ne laisse pas une seule occasion au pyromage de se défendre, ou du moins n'en lui en offre pas les moyens actuellement.

 **"Les professeurs vous ont déjà sanctionné à des travaux forcés, des missions extérieures. Vous avez été même exclus à certains cours. Nous pensions que cela suffirait à vous reprendre. Mais vous ne semblez toujours pas accepter cette idée. J'ai besoin de votre opinion et de la raison de ce refus de détruire les éléments par cet élément qu'est le feu dévastateur."**

B.O.B prend une grande inspiration, conscient qu'il joue sa place dans cette académie. D'une voix claire et usant de ses dons de séduction et de psychologie, le jeune homme explique la raison de ses gestes. Il cache ses origines démoniaques, et argumente en montrant que le monde est déjà violent. Qu'un incendie mal maitrisé par un pyromage a plus de conséquences que d'autres magies. Et que les sanctions prises envers les manieurs des flammes sont plus dures. Le défenseur indique le peu de pyromage présent dans l'académie, à cause de ses règles strictes, les étudiants sont de moins en moins nombreux à vouloir étudier cette puissance. Ainsi qu'un fait avéré et triste pour le jeune homme : Les pyromages pouvaient être appelé à tout moment pour la guerre et servir d'arme à leur souverain. L'homme refuse et propose d'autres recherches possibles avec ce pouvoir intense et puissant.

Les professeurs sont outrés par les paroles du jeune homme. Lui rappelant les effets bénéfiques de certains sorts sur la population sont destinés à la magie de la terre ou de la lumière. Même les paladins ont utilisé leur pouvoir pour détruire et qu'eux doivent se prémunir contre toute forme de danger. Rappelant le moment où B.O.B s'est retrouvé face à un dragon.

L'événement ressurgit dans sa mémoire, blesse l'égo de l'homme, avant de raviver en lui la flamme de la conviction pour son opinion, cette idée qui a germé au plus profond de son être depuis son enfance. Balthazar ne lâche pas son argumentaire. Pendant des heures, il essaye de convaincre son auditoire. Les magiciens, bien qu'habituellement ouvert d'esprit, sont parfois très à cheval sur leur principes. Une fois l'argumentaire du jeune pyromage terminé, le directeur fait cesser tout débat et reprend la parole.

 **"Nous vous avons écouté. Et nous avons décidé de vous laisser une dernière chance jeune homme. Acceptez cette idée que la magie du feu est utilisée à des fins destructeurs. Pensez à vos parents, à ce grand paladin, Eduard Silverberg, qui vous ont permis de réaliser vos études. Si vous refusez, vous serez banni de cette académie, jusqu'à ce que vous comprenez que cette puissance est destructrice."**

B.O.B reste un moment silencieux. Repensant en effet au sacrifice de ses parents, travaillant sans cesse pour lui permettre d'étudier dans cette grande école. De ses journées passées, lui même à travailler dans différents endroits pour récolter le nécessaire pour étudier. De ses nuits à étudier. Balthazar aurait céder si les mots du paladin ne résonnaient pas dans sa tête, tout comme l'image de ce père démoniaque. Sa décision est irrévocable. Le pyromage va continuer de lutter contre l'image du plan de carrière d'Enoch. Il va chercher cette solution pour prouver à tous que la magie du feu n'a pas qu'un but destructeur.

Levant les yeux, brûlant d'une lueur inflexible, B.O.B reprend la parole, en annonçant d'une voix claire et forte à l'assemblé :

 **"Je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé une autre chance. Hélas pour vous, je reste sur mes convictions et je refuse le credo des mages du feu. Je ne reviendrai dans cette académie, non pas parce que je changerai d'avis, mais parce que je réussirai à faire changer les vôtres. Je reviendrai vers vous avec les résultats de mes expériences et vous prouvant que ma vision n'est pas une utopie!"** termine le pyromage.

Quelques mages ricanent silencieusement devant l'audace de l'homme, d'autres semblent être outrés par cette manière de répondre. Le doyen fait taire la pièce, se lève et indique la sentence.

 **"Vous avez la soirée pour rassembler vos affaires et partir Monsieur Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Vous êtes banni de cette académie. Les gardes magiques et autres professeurs ne vous laisseront pas entrer en ces lieux. Si vous pensez réussir à prouver que vous avez raison, vous devrez faire connaître vos expérience dans le monde. Celles-ci arriveront à nos oreilles. Vous recevrez alors une missive de notre part, vous acceptant de nouveau parmi nous. En attendant, vous n'aurez plus accès à quoi que se soit en ces lieux."**

L'ensemble des mages se lèvent et observent l'homme partir la tête haute de la salle, acceptant la décision de l'académie. Rapidement, Balthazar rentre dans sa chambre où l'attend son parrain, plus âgé que lui, travaillant sur d'autres recherches. Curieux de savoir les résultats de cette rencontre, B.O.B lui avoue, tout en rangeant ses affaires qu'il est banni de ce lieu.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?"** demande son parrain un peu triste de voir son protégé partir.

 **"Je vais chercher un moyen de défendre mon opinion."** souffle B.O.B en rangeant s'assurant de rien n'avoir oublié.

 **"Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté le credo ? Ou du moins faire semblant de l'accepter , comme je le fais ? Cela serait plus simple pour toi de travailler sur cette idée et de la démontrer aux aînés une fois que tu en as la preuve. Tu ne vas plus avoir une occasion pareille ! Tu ne vas plus avoir autant de livre, autant de connaissance en magie à ta disposition."**

B.O.B soupire en entendant son colocataire tenter lui aussi de faire accepter cette idée. Cette opinion que le mage refuse d'être une arme de guerre.

 **"Tu ne peux pas comprendre."** finit B.O.B en portant dans son sac tout se qu'il peut prendre. **"Bon. Et bien j'espère que tu vas entendre parler de moi prochainement et sur mes recherches. Si j'ai raison, ça va faire du boucan dans les couloirs de l'académie."**

 **"Attend Bob."** soupire le parrain en lui lançant un grimoire. **"Tu aura besoin de ça. C'est un grimoire ignifugé. Cela te sera plus pratique qu'à moi, puisque tu n'aura pas l'occasion d'avoir autant d'exemplaire du grimoire que souhaité. Moi, je resterai à l'académie, je peux consulter tous les livres possible. Soit prudent et bon courage. J'ai hâte d'entendre parler de toi."**

Sur ces paroles, les deux étudiants se laisse aller une accolade avant que le cadet parte.

Balthazar parcourt les couloirs calmes de l'académie pour se diriger vers la sortie. Tous travaillent soit dans leur chambre, soit dans les bibliothèques. B.O.B sait que le lendemain, le doyen expliquera à l'ensemble des mages la raison du bannissement. Puis la vie continuera son chemin. Le pyromage sort de l'académie, passe devant les gardes magiques, leur saluant de la main en leur disant avec une certaine fierté :

 **"A la prochaine messieurs. Nous nous retrouverons quand je vais faire accepté mon idée à ces têtes de piques."**

Les gardes magiques haussent les épaules. Pour eux, cela n'a pas d'importance. Ils sont payés pour empêcher certaines personnes d'entrer et pour protéger l'endroit quand ce dernier est en danger, un danger que les mages ne peuvent vaincre.

Avant de repartir sur les routes, B.O.B va dans les différents magasins où il a travaillé pour rompre l'ensemble de ses contrats, expliquant la situation.

Certains supérieurs ne s'inquiètent pas. La main d'œuvre, ils vont en trouver dans les nombreux étudiants de la capitale. Seul l'aubergiste est triste que le jeune homme part. Car il a le don d'attiré les jeunes demoiselles et leur faire acheter quelques babioles. Cela a permis de faire fonctionner son commerce.

 **"Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Comment comptes-tu effectuer tes recherches ?"** demande son ancien supérieur.

 **"Je vais voyager pour essayer de découvrir une autre manière, non pas par la théorie, mais la pratique de la magie que cette dernière peut être bonne pour nous."**

Le supérieur hoche positivement la tête et tend à son ancien employé quelques vivres.

 **"Tient. Je n'y connais rien à la magie, mais cela peut te servir je pense. Promet moi de passer par chez moi la prochaine fois que tu passe. Nous discuterons et si jamais tu as besoin d'argent, tu pourra toujours travailler ici."**

 **"Je vous remercie pour tout se que vous m'avez enseigné et pour tout l'aide que vous m'avez offerte. Je vous souhaite une grande réussite dans votre auberge."**

Le gérant salue avec un grand sourire une dernière fois le magicien.

Conscient d'avoir besoin d'argent pour son nouveau départ, Balthazar vend certaines affaires dont il pense ne pas avoir besoin. Puis, il s'installe dans une taverne, paye pour passer la nuit.

A la lumière de la lune, le magicien décide d'informer ses parents par lettre de se qui se passe et de sa décision de partir. Craignant le regarde de son père adoptif après tout se qu'il a fait pour lui. B.O.B craint de rentrer en conflit avec ce dernier. La principale cause du refus de rentrer est d'une autre nature. Balthazar souhaite trouver LA personne qui saura détruire sa partie démoniaque. Il ne veut pas infligé à ses parents qui l'ont élevé de prendre une responsabilité si lourde, un geste difficile à commettre, surtout quand les deux parties ont des sentiments.

Avec sa plus belle plume, le pyromage écrit sa lettre :

 _ **"Cher Père, Chère Mère,**_

 _ **J'espère que tout va bien à la maison. Que mon père démoniaque ne vous embarrasse pas trop. Que vous avez vécu une bonne saison des moissons.**_

 _ **Les apprentis ne te donnent pas trop de travail cet année ? Je sais combien tu peux être strict quand à la qualité du pain, sa cuisson, sa forme. Cependant, je sais aussi que tes disciples sont heureux de travailler avec toi. Ils me parlent souvent de cette envie d'ouvrir leur boulangerie à leur tour et d'utiliser toutes les connaissances que tu leur a enseigné. Un de tes apprentis est même arrivé à la capitale. J'ai pu le rencontrer et nous avons longuement parler. Aujourd'hui, il enseigne à son tour au plus jeune se que tu lui a apprit et donne du bon pain. Même s'il n'égalera jamais les tiens.**_

 _ **Je vois aussi beaucoup de marchand vendant tes créations mère. Au sein de la capitale, la rivalité fait rage chez les jeunes filles pour montrer les plus belles tenues. Je crois apercevoir parfois tes créations avec ta marque fabrique, me rappelant tes doigts fins et ta grande patience pour réaliser d'aussi beaux vêtements.**_

 _ **Pour ma part, les événements se sont bousculés. La nouvelle va se répandre rapidement et je me tenais de vous l'écrire personnellement. Cela va être dur à lire et surtout à comprendre, après tous les sacrifices que vous avez fait pour moi, pour mes études. J'ai un peu honte de rentrer à cause de cela, car j'ai été banni de l'académie des mages.**_

 _ **La raison est simple : je refuse de me servir de la magie pyromancienne uniquement pour détruire. Je suis sur qu'un jour, je pourrai prouver qu'elle peut servir à autre chose.**_

 _ **Je vous présente toutes mes excuses d'être entêté sur cette idée et d'avoir agi de la sorte. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je trouverai un moyen de leur prouver se que j'avance.**_

 _ **Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas rentré à la maison. Je ne me souviens plus le nombre d'années où je n'ai pas vu ton sourire mère, ni ta grande force père. Je ne vous oublie pas.**_

 _ **Il sera très dur de nous écrire, notre seul moyen de communication. Notre seul lien que nous avions encore, car je vais partir en voyage. Je vais parcourir le monde pour trouver cette voie que je me suis tracé.**_

 _ **Je chercherai également la personne qui pourra accomplir la mission que s'est fixé le paladin Silverberg. Il doit bien exister en ce monde une autre personne comme lui, qui sera m'accepter comme je suis, tout en prenant le parti de me détruire si je deviens trop menaçant.**_

 _ **Dès que j'en aurais la possibilité, je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles. Et j'espère vous revoir bientôt.**_

 _ **En attendant portez-vous bien.**_

 _ **PS : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverai de quoi me nourrir et je ne tomberai pas de fatigue comme autrefois l'enfant que j'étais.**_

 _ **A bientôt.**_

 _ **Votre fils, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon."**_

B.O.B plie la lettre, la met dans une enveloppe. Insère quelques pièces d'or. Et la scelle. A la première heure, il ira la déposer au messager qui fera le trajet jusqu'au fameux village pour le remettre à ses parents. B.O.B souffle sur la bougie qui a éclairé cette nuit. Puis, doucement, il plonge dans les bras de Morphée, avec cependant toujours quelques inquiétudes pour son avenir.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

Ayant eu quelques soucis pour publier les deux chapitres, je vous mets la suite aujourd'hui. L'épilogue sera mis demain.


	12. Epilogue

_**Epilogue : Le départ d'un fils.**_

* * *

Le jour se lève. La nuit est courte pour le pyromage. Il prend sa lettre, achète quelques vivres. Va au messager pour livrer la lettre avant de se diriger dans la forêt.

Suffisamment à l'écart de la population, B.O.B invoque sa monture magique. Le pyromage le chevauche et part en direction d'une ville qu'il ne connaît que de nom. Un endroit pour essayer de trouver se que les mercenaires appellent : "Annonces".

Des requêtes de la part de marchands, voyageurs ou même de villageois ayant besoin de certains ingrédients, d'une aide en logistique pour le voyage, de protection, ou de traduction de parchemin. Parfois même de potion magique.

B.O.B parcourt pendant toute la journée les bois en s'arrêtant tout de même pour échantillonner quelques produits, pour ses futures décoctions. Le temps passe lentement, jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit. Balthazar est doit encore parcourir quelques jours à dos de cheval pour rejoindre sa destination. Il cherche du coin de l'œil un endroit pour poser son campement, avant d'entendre trois voix distinctes dans la forêt. Des personnes qui se chamaillent. Le pyromage tourne la tête pour apercevoir une lueur. Doucement avec sa monture, il s'approche du bruit et peut voir un petit groupe de trois personnes.

Un nain avec un étrange bras, une sorte d'archer enveloppé d'une aura magique et un paladin de la lumière. Visiblement les trois individus semblent se disputer autour d'un tas de branchages qui ne veut pas s'allumer, malgré les efforts du Nain.

 **"C'est bon laisse tomber le feu Grunlek. On n'y arrive pas et mon armure est suffisante pour nous faire de la lumière."** commence la Paladin en s'asseyant sur une pierre.

 **"Bien sur Théo."** Râle le Nain **"Je ne crois pas que ton armure fasse la fonction cuisine ! Si tu veux que je cuises quelque chose de comestible avec ce que Shin a chassé, il me faut de la chaleur, pas de la lumière."**

 **"Moi j'ai faim. On n'a pas de pommes en attendant ?"** demande l'archer un peu blasé.

B.O.B se demande comment procéder pour se présenter à ce groupe de "mercenaires". Il n'a que peu parlé avec ce genre de personne. Plutôt écouter que l'inverse. Alors que le pyromage réfléchit, sans faire exprès, il marche sur une brindille. D'une vitesse folle et sans pouvoir réagir, le mage voit foncer sur lui le paladin avec son épée. Le guerrier de foi le plaquant au sol et lui met la pointe de son épée près du cou du pauvre manieur de flammes.

 **"Vous nous espionnez ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous essayer de faire ? PARLEZ !"**

Effrayé, B.O.B avale bruyamment sa salive avant d'articuler difficilement quelques paroles.

 **"Je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Pyromage de la tour Rouge. Je suis actuellement en voyage pour la ville de Carvir. Afin d'accomplir certaines annonces. Je voulais posé mon campement quand je vous ai entendu vous chamaillez et vu la lueur de votre armure."** prononce le mage avec la crainte de voir la pointe de l'épée se planter par inadvertance dans son cou.

A ce moment précis, Balthazar se rend compte qu'il est peut être puissant en magie, mais face à de telle réactions, il est un bien piètre mercenaire.

 **"Théo, lâche le ! Tu vois bien que tu vas l'étouffer, le pauvre."** souffle Grunlek en s'approchant du mage et poussant l'épée de son allié. **"Toutes nos excuses. Théo notre paladin a la fâcheuse tendance de foncer dans le tas sans crier gare et disons le que la diplomatie n'est pas vraiment son fort. Je me présente, Grunlek je suis un ingénieur et cuisinier à temps perdu."** salue le nain en aidant le mage à se relever.

 **"Je m'appelle Shinddha Kory. Archer et demi-élémentaire."** souffle le fantassin avant de s'approcher de la monture d'énergie pure de B.O.B. Elle ne semble pas être effrayé par le demi-élémentaire. Le pyromage pense que l'être magique est proche de la nature. **"Jolie monture, elle est composée de magie. Cela doit être pratique. Au moins il n'y a pas d'entretien. Pas vrai Théo."**

A l'évocation de l'entretien de son cheval, le héro part en rangeant son épée tout en bougonnant. Il s'installe sur sa pierre et ne semble pas vouloir se présenter.

 **"Venez partager notre campement, vous serez plus en sécurité qu'en restant seul. Celui qui boude là bas, c'est notre paladin, Théo Silverberg, il râle plus qu'il ne mord. Un paladin qui doit sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Hein Théo ?"** sourit Grunlek en invitant B.O.B.

A l'évocation du nom de famille du paladin, Balthazar semble avoir une absence d'une seconde. Le manieur de flammes se demande si les deux paladins ont un lien de famille, peut être était-ce son père qui est venu l'aider. Balthazar savait que son tuteur avait un fils et une femme. Que l'enfant était devenu paladin aussi. Etait-ce possible que le destin le rappelle à lui ? Que cette famille soit destiné à venir à bout de lui ? Le pyromage repense aussi à une autre discussion avec le paladin, lui racontant qu'il était l'aîné d'une petite fratrie. Eduard Silverberg était l'ainé d'une famille de trois garçons. Cela pouvait être aussi un oncle du paladin qu'il a en face de lui. Cependant, le jeune homme préfère garder toutes ses pensées au fond de lui, en attendant le moment propice pour s'exprimer. Préférant ne pas raconter toute son histoire, ni sa filiation avec un démon. Heureusement pour Balthazar, Théo réagit à la remarque du nain.

 **"Ah, c'est bon à la fin. J'ai donné mon argent à cette dame parce qu'elle n'avait plus de quoi se nourrir."** râle le paladin.

 **"Tu veux dire, NOTRE argent."** rectifie Grunlek en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, pour se montrer plus imposant.

 **"Peu importe l'argent, notre problème pour le moment c'est la nourriture."** continue Shin, en fouillant les provisions. **"J'ai faim moi."**

 **"Qui sait, le mage va peut être sortir un lapin de son manteau."** ricane le paladin tout en regardant Shin et le nouvel arrivant. B.O.B peut lire dans les yeux de ce guerrier de la lumière, une certaine méfiance, qu'il comprend évidement. Lui même ne connait pas ces personnes. Apparemment, le nain semble être le seul à ne pas avoir peur de l'avoir invité.

 **"Avant d'avoir un lapin, la source principale que j'aurais besoin c'est de feu pour cuisiner et..."** proteste Grunlek avant de voir les mains du pyromage générant une flamme qu'il vient poser dans le tas de bois.

Comme si ses flammes sont la nouvelle merveille du monde, le nain laisse apercevoir un grand sourire sur son visage. Heureux d'avoir enfin le nécessaire pour jouer de son art. Devant le regard inquisiteur de Théo, B.O.B se justifie immédiatement.

 **"Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis Pyromage. Le feu ça me connait. Si votre paladin me l'avait demandé gentiment, sans épée, j'aurai pu vous allumer le feu de suite."**

Shin ricane en entendant la réflexion du mage. Théo légèrement vexé dans sa fierté se lève pour être nez à nez avec le magicien, prêt à lui rendre la pareille. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoique se soit, un incroyable grommellement provenant de l'abdomen du paladin fait comprendre que même la foi ne pas nourrir un homme qui a très faim. Rougissant de honte qu'un tel bruit sorte à un moment si crucial, il se rassoit immédiatement sur son rocher en se cachant le visage dans sa main.

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas Théo, le repas sera rapidement prêt. Je vais juste faire une portion supplémentaire pour notre ami Balthazar Oct...Oct..."** débute Grunlek, avant que B.O.B l'interrompe.

 **"Appelez moi Bob, c'est plus simple."**

 **"Bien Bob. Je vais me dépêcher de préparer cela. En attendant, vous devriez installer le campement. Et Théo, merci de ne pas prendre toute la place."** enchaîne le cuistot qui se place devant le feu.

Théo continue de bouder dans son coin tandis que Shin aide Bob à s'installer. Le magicien a voyagé quelques fois avec l'académie, seulement c'est la première fois qu'il s'installe avec d'autres personnes que des mages. Il attrape sur son cheval qui disparaît une fois toutes les affaires posées sur le sol, surprenant légèrement le demi-élémentaire.

 **"Oh et en plus il peut disparaître. Au moins, c'est pratique. Vous devez pouvoir le sortir à n'importe quel moment."**

B.O.B hoche la tête positivement avant d'enchaîner.

 **"Désolé de cette question, mais vous êtes un demi-élémentaire de..."**

 **"Eau."** répond simplement Shin. **"Cela aide quand on ne trouve pas de rivière ou de puits pour boire. Y compris pour créer mes flèches gelées."**

 **"EH! AU LIEU DE DISCUTER, AVANCEZ SUR LE CAMPEMENT!"** râle Théo voulant montrer son autorité.

 **"Vous allez voyagé seul ?"** continue le fantassin tout en installant son couchage à côté de celui du nouveau venu.

 **"Oui. L'histoire est un peu compliquée, à partir de ce jour, je vais essayer de voyager pour des recherches sur la magie. J'essayerai d'accomplir quelques missions en même temps..."**

 **"Mm...Ce n'est pas très prudent de voyager seul. Surtout un mage. Je suppose qu'à part la magie, vous n'avez aucun moyen de défense."**

 **"Euh...Je sais un peu me servir de mes couteaux. A part ça, non. Je ne sais pas. Je sais préparer des onguents, soigner quelques blessures, lire, écrire, reconnaître des pièges magiques."**

Une idée illumine alors l'esprit du demi-élémentaire avant d'hurler à l'attention de Théo les mots suivants :

 **"Théo ! C'est bien toi qui râle constamment que l'on met trop de temps pour allumer le feu au campement. Qu'on doit payer des fortunes pour les onguents. Et que l'on doit toujours faire des détours pour traduire certains parchemins. On a peut être trouver une nouvelle recrue : Bob pourrait nous aider !"**

 **"Euh... On vient à peine de le rencontrer et tu veux directement l'inclure dans notre équipe ? Tu ne sais rien de lui. Peut être que c'est un démon qui a prit une apparence humaine et qui va attendre la nuit pour nous déchiqueter."** râle Théo.

A l'évocation des démons, B.O.B sent à nouveau son cœur battre à tout rompre. Le pyromage se rappelle des enseignements de son tuteur et des convictions religieuses. Il sait pourtant que les paladins se battent contre les démons et non l'inverse. Eduard Silverberg est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Rapidement, Shin sourit en continuant son argumentaire :

 **"Bah écoute, de toute manière on va dans la même direction que Bob. On peut essayer d'apprendre plus sur lui. Et puis si c'est un démon, tu pourra lui montrer tes grands pouvoirs de paladin. C'est bien ton rôle d'éliminer les démons. Du moins les méchants."**

 **"Oui mais..."** râle Théo avant d'entendre Grunlek rire à gorge déployée et lui rappeler une anecdote douloureuse.

 **"Dixit le paladin qui a foncé dans un petit vieux avec son bouclier en pensant qu'il est un démon."**

 **"Je vous rappelle qu'il parlait étrangement. J'ai cru que c'était des paroles démoniaques."** se justifie le paladin.

 **"Il était bourré. Tu n'as même pas prit le temps d'essayer de comprendre."** enchaîne le cuistot.

 **"Mais, il n'est pas mort ! "** balbutie Théo.

 **"On en sait rien, on est parti comme des lâches parce que tu as cru qu'il allait se métamorphoser."**

Alors que bob se surprend à se sentir accepter entre ses personnes, plus étrange les unes que les autres, il entend des bruits derrière et tout autour de lui. Rapidement, tous arrêtent leurs blagues et anecdotes pour se positionner en mode combat et constater qu'une troupe de slimes se rapproche pour attaquer les aventuriers.

 **" Rien de tel qu'un combat quand on a le ventre vide."** Souffle Shin.

 **"Ok, vous me laisser ceux qui sont à droite. Grunlek, reste non loin du feu, j'ai pas envie que le repas brûle, je veux manger ce soir. Shin, tu t'occupes du reste. Quand à vous, restez derrière."** ordonne Théo avant de voir une flamme passée non loin de lui et mettant en cendre un slime qui chargeait le paladin.

 **"Je couvre vos arrières, ne vous inquiétez pas."** souffle Bob, conscient qu'il va vivre pour la première fois une véritable quête, de véritable combat.

A ce moment, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ne s'imagine pas que les personnes qu'il vient de rencontrer aller devenir des amis, à qui il pourra confier le secret de son origine démoniaque. En tout cas ce combat, sonne comme le commencement d'une nouvelle aventure.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cette première histoire, la genèse de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Je me suis franchement bien amusée à réaliser cette fiction. Et d'autres genése sont en cours de préparation.

Le prochain a passé sera : Shinddha Kory.

J'espère que cela vous a plut.

Un grand merci à tous les commentaires que vous avez fait sur cette fiction, qui me va droit au coeur. J'apprécie d'avoir le retour des lecteurs pour savoir se que je dois changer ou non pour les prochains écrits.

Merci particulière à :

LaPetiteRousse, la première a donné ton avis et j'espère que tu appréciera les prochaines genése des persos.

Temtaranne, merci pour ton accueil à la fanbase. Cookie pour toi !

Riorim, j'étais heureuse de voir ton commentaire ici et sur Deviantart. Ravie que l'histoire t'a plu.

Isil-gawien, le mini Bob reviendra un jour...Peut être.

Et aux anonymes qui passent jeter un coup d'oeil.

Si jamais les images illustrant cette histoire vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à passer sur mon profil sur Deviantart.

A la prochaine.


End file.
